Heaven's Light
by Finmonster
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the tale of a meeting between two dreamers. It is a tale of love and acceptance. Of obsession and greed. Of a princess and a witch. A knight and his steed. A thief and a dancer. But most of all, it is a tale of man and a monster.</html>
1. Bells of Eglise Soleil

**Heaven's Light**

**Prologue: The Bells of Eglise Soleil**

The sun shone brightly in the sky, its brilliant white light contrasting with the blue of the sky. Down below, beneath the puffy white clouds, sat an island. Upon that island was a city. At its center was a majestic castle made of white stone with large towers reaching towards the sky. The other noticeable building sat not far away. It was a huge building, also made of white stone, with two equal sized towers along with a multitude of beautiful architectural designs. A multitude of statues were carved into its sides and its windows were fitted with beautiful stained glass. The deep ringing of bells could be heard echoing from its towers. Just passed that sound though could be heard another, that of a man singing.

"_Morning in Corna, the city awakes to the bells of Eglise Soleil,_" he sang as he descended the steps leading up to the building's massive wooden door. He was a handsome man in his early thirties, with black hair and goatee, brown eyes and a dark complexion. He wore a jester's costume, with a patch work design of multiple colors, complete with a large hat and a mask as well as a single gold earring hanging from his ear.

"_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Eglise Soleil,_" he continued, indicating the people as they made their way through the large courtyard in front of the building.

_"To the big bells as loud as the thunder,_" he sang as the bells echoed above, "_to the little bells soft as a sigh. And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Eglise Soleil_."

He quickly ducked into a large, colorfully decorated wagon. Opening a large window on the side, he looked out as a group of children gathered before him.

"Listen," he said, holding his hand up to his ear, referring to the still ringing bells, "They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Of course, you know, they do not ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" he asked in a cartoonish voice as he pulled out a hand puppet made to look like a caricature of himself.

"No, you silly boy," he said to the puppet, before he looked up at the towers, "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" echoed the puppet.

"What is he?" the man continued.

"What?" the puppet parroted.

"How did he come to be there?" the man questioned.

"How?" the puppet repeated.

"Hush!" the man said as he quickly hit the puppet on the head with a small stick, causing it to groan in pain while earning a laugh from the children, "Clopin will tell you. It is not a simple tale, and does not just involve the bell ringer. No, it involves a thief and a dancer. A knight and his steed. A princess and a witch. But most of all, it involves a man and a monster."

"_High up above is where our story begins, upon the rays of the golden sun. Long, long ago, to the land far below, fell a drop of the radiant sun._ _From the light of drop, a flower did crop, the shone as bright as the sun."_

A tiny speck of light fell through the clouds, before splashing against the ground on a rock outcropping near the sea. From the spot, a bright golden flower grew, shinning within the dark of the night.

"_The flower did possess a great blessing. It could heal both the sick and the harmed. Not to the poor nor the rich, but in the hands of a witch did fall the flower, the flower of the sun."_

An old women, wearing a black robe over a red dress stumbled upon the flower, an eerie green lantern illuminating her path through the dark. A look of amazement filled her eyes as she reached for the glowing flower.

"_Time kept on flowing as a kingdom began growing, beneath the rays of the sun. The queen was with child, but a sickness quite wild, threatened the life before it begun. The king feared for his wife and his child, he knew something had to be done. So he sent every man, every float, every knight, every boat, to find the flower, the flower of the sun."_

A large fleet of boats sailed from the kingdom, taking a multitude of people to search for the magic flower and save the queen's life. Soldiers dressed in red and gold led the people, hoping for a miracle.

"_Now the witch kept on living, her life kept refilling, by the light of the holy sun. Greedy and vain, the old woman took pain, to hide this great gift from the sun. But one night she failed in her task, and by two knights the flower was found. In hopes it would fix her, they made a healing elixir, from the flower, the flower of the sun._"

The shining golden liquid was fed to the queen by the king as she lay in bed, her brow slick with sweat and her belly heavy with child.

"_A princess was born, and her head was adorn, with hair like the rays of the sun. Then up sky, a lantern did fly, as a thanks to the gift of the sun. But the witch would not be forsaken, and into the castle she sneaked. To steal from her crib, the baby that hid, the power, the power of the sun."_

The witch snuck through the king and queen's bed chamber, moving silently up to the princess's crib. Reciting her magic incantation, the child's hair began to glow. Smiling with delight, she took out a pair of scissors, the witch lopped off a piece of the girl's hair. But to her horror, it turned brown in her hand and it lost its power. She slowly to took the baby before turning back to the balcony from which she entered. Just as she reached it though, the baby let out a cry, waking her parents. The king and queen watched helplessly as the witch glared at them before disappearing over the balcony.

"_The search was begun as the alarm bells were rung, from the towers of Eglise Soleil. Four frightened travelers slid slightly towards the docks near Eglise Soleil._"

A ferryman waited nervously for the travelers as they approached. Their group consisted of two men and a woman, their way of dress clearly marking them as foreigners to the alerted kingdom. The woman carried a swaddled child in her arms, which cried loudly.

"Shut it up, will you!" one of the men whispered harshly.

"We'll be spotted!" the second added, "They're coming down on foreigners. Damn whoever stole that child!"

"Hush little one," the mother cooed nervously as they reached the docks.

"Four gilders for safe passage out of Corna!" the ferryman demanded as he held out his hand. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of the darkness, piercing his oar as a group of archers stepped into view. At the same time, a group of spearmen surrounded the travelers, pointing their weapons at them.

"_But a trap had been laid for the travelers! And they gazed up in fear and alarm, at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells, the bells of Eglise Soleil._"

Another figure moved out of the shadows towards the travelers. The figure was a man somewhere in his thirties. He was skinny with a large number of wrinkles covering his skin. He had dark, sunken eyes, and a prominent nose. He wore a long black and purple cloak along and a large, black and purple hat with a long red sash coming from it. He wore a few extravagant rings on his wrinkled fingers, which clutched the reins of the black horse he sat on.

"Judge Claude Frollo," one of the men whispered in fear.

"_Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere except within._"

"Bring these filthy foreigners to the Palace of Justice," Frollo ordered. The men were quickly shackled and lead away. One of the soldiers noticed the woman trying to hide her swaddled baby.

"You there!" he shouted, "What are you hiding!"

"The princess!" Frollo exclaimed, hearing the cries "Take the baby from her!"

The woman however managed to slip past the guard, taking off down the street away from the soldiers. Frollo growled as he turned his horse and gave chased. The woman quickly ran through the alleyways of the city, taking sharp turns and leaping over barriers to avoid Frollo and his horse. She came to the courtyard of Eglise Soleil and raced up its steps before she began to pound on its doors.

"Sanctuary!" she cried, "Please give us sanctuary!"

Seeing Frollo riding across the courtyard towards her, she turned and ran from the doors. Frollo caught up with her, grabbing the baby's swaddling clothes. As the mother tried to pull him away, Frollo kicked her hard in the face, sending her falling to the ground and splitting her head open on the cathedral's stone steps.

"Hello princess," he said with a grin as he looked at the baby in his arms, before it was replaced by a look of shock and revulsion, "A monster!"

Looking around in a panic, he saw a well in the courtyard. An idea formed in his head as he led his horse over to it. Slowly, he lifted the baby above the well, preparing to drop it in.

"'_Stop!' cried the archpriest._"

Turning, Frollo saw a short old man rushing out of the cathedral. He was dressed in simple brown robes with gold lining while a golden amulet shaped like the sun hanging from his neck. He had short brown hair sticking out from under the hood of his robe while his brown eyes glared at Frollo.

"This is an unholy demon!" Frollo exclaimed, "I'm sending it back to the underworld where it belongs!"

"_See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Eglise Soleil," _he bemoaned as he took the woman into his arms.

"I am guiltless," Frollo replied, "She ran, I pursued."

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Eglise Soleil,"_ the priest accused, glaring at Frollo.

"My conscious is clear!" Frollo insited.

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions! You can claim that you haven't a qualm! But you can never run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes, the very eyes of Eglise Soleil!_" the priest shouted as he pointed at the cathedral.

Looking up, Frollo observed the many statues carved into the walls. He couldn't help but feel they were looking at him. Judging him. Accusing him.

"_And for one time in his life of power and control. Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."_

"What must I do?" Frollo asked.

"Care for a child," the priest replied simply, lifting the mother's body into his arms as he stood up, "Raise it as your own."

"What! I'm to be saddled with this misshaped…" Frollo paused as he looked at the child in his arms, "Very well, but let him live with you in your church."

"Live here?" the priest asked, "Where?"

"Anywhere, just so long as he's locked away where no one else can see," Frollo answered, his eyes raising to the cathedral's towers, "The bell towers perhaps? And who knows, even this foul creature may one day prove to be of use to me."

"And Frollo gave the child a cruel name," Clopin stated as he continued the story, playing it out with puppets of each of the characters "A name that means half formed. Quasimodo. Meanwhile, the kingdom searched for the lost princess, but the witch, named Mother Gothel, had hid her away in a tower deep within the forest. There, Gothel raised the child as her own, naming her Rapunzel. Gothel found she could not cut Rapunzel's hair, or she would lose the flower's power forever. So she was determined to keep the child hidden, but the walls of the tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hopes that one day, their lost princess would return."

"_Now here is a riddle, to guess if you can, sing the bells of Eglise Soleil. Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, BELLS OF EGLISE SOLEEEEEEIL!"_

A/N: So this was wickedly fun to write. I have to say, music isn't my usual forte, but I did my best to keep it all in tune with the Bells of Notre Dame, so I hope you can read the new lyrics to the tune in your head. I also obviously changed things around, mostly to fit a story where Christianity doesn't really play a part. For those wondering, Eglise Soleil means "Church Sun" in French (horrible grammar, I know). Fit better since Notre Dame is referring to a person in Christian history. This all kind of goes with the idea the kingdom worships the sun, which fits the Tangled's setting. Also, before anyone asks again, Flynn will be in this story. I just decided Clopin was the better narrator. I mean come on, have you heard him sing Bells of Notre Dame? Amazing. Well I hope you guys liked this prologue and it gets you excited for what's to come. Please Review! Later True Believers!


	2. Out There

**Chapter 1: Out There**

_Eglise Soleil,_

The bells tolled loudly in the cathedral as capital city of Corona began its day. Deep within the bell tower of the ancient church, a figure moved about, pulling the ropes of the bells in order to keep the massive instruments ringing. After a few minutes he stopped, and the bells ceased ringing, the sound of their vibrations echoing off the wooden beams and stone walls.

Grabbing one of the ropes, the figure jumped and swung through the beams before landing on the wooded floor below. A door lay open nearby, leading out onto the battlements of the church. The sun light flooding in illuminated the figure as he righted himself.

He was a young man in his late teens, with auburn hair and blue eyes. His head was slopped forward to an unusual degree, especially over his left eye which caused his eyebrows to be uneven. His nose was round and bulbous, pointing upwards. His back had a noticeable hunch to it, causing his back to be higher than his head as he walked, and forcing him to walk hunched over. He had powerful looking arms and legs with a chest to match. He wore a long green tunic over brown pants, secured with a simple belt along with simple brown shoes on his feet.

Walking to the door, he disturbed a flock of pigeons that had gathered around it, causing them to fly off. He hobbled outside, leaning against the stone guardrail just beyond the door. Flanking him were two gargoyles. Both only showed the upper part of the creatures. One was majestic looking, with a powerful chest, pointed ears and feathered wings growing from its back. The other gargoyle however, resembled a pig, with cloven hoofs, a pot belly and a large snout. Long, pointed horns grew from its head, while tiny, bat-like wings grew from its back. Its mouth was opened wide, revealing rounded teeth. A bird's nest had been built within its agape mouth.

The young man turned to the bird's nest, looking inside with a sense of wonder. A small white bird sat sleeping inside.

"Good morning," he said, waking the bird.

Turning the white bird took notice of him and chirped happily.

"Will today be the day?" the young man asked excitedly, "Are you ready to fly?"

A look of nervousness passed over the bird's features before it let out a nervous chirp.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking out over the city, "Good day to try."

He gently reached down and scooped the bird into his hands before turning towards the guardrail.

"Why, if I picked any day to fly, oh, this would be it," he stated holding his hands over the railing, "The Festival of Fools!"

Lowering the bird, he made sure it could see the open area in front of the cathedral. Down below, numerous tents of all colors and sizes had been set up. Colorful banners were hung between the buildings as the people walked about, jovial music floating up to their ears.

The bird gulped nervously as it looked down at the ground far below. It looked back at the man and let out a nervous chirp.

"It will be fun!" the young man exclaimed, "It will have jugglers and, and, music and dancing!"

As he said this the bird closed its eyes and began to flap its tiny wings, slowly rising into the air. The young man quickly moved his hands away, watching with wonder as the bird began to fly. He laughed knowingly as the bird opened its eyes and looked at him. He held up his hands, showing he wasn't holding the bird anymore, before the bird looked down to check. The bird let out a chirp of happiness, causing the young man to laugh again. Holding his hands out, he let the bird land in them. As he did, a flock of birds flew past. Seeing them go, the bird chirped excitedly before it looked back at the man.

"Go on," he encouraged, stroking its head, "Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

The bird chirped happily before flying off, leaving the young man behind. Watching it go, a look of sadness fell across the young man's face. As it did, the pig-like gargoyle sprung to life. Gagging on the nest, it spit it out in a cloud of straw and feathers.

"Man!" he exclaimed, in a coarse voice, "I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week."

As he spoke, the other gargoyle came to life. Straightening up, he crossed his arms and glared at the other one.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," he admonished in a cultured voice.

"Heheh, go scare a priestess," the fat one shot back.

He hopped over to the young man's side, looking down at the courtyard below.

"Hey Quasi, what's going on down there?" he asked, "A fight, a flogging?"

"A festival!" the other gargoyle exclaimed, hopping over as well.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" he asked, excitedly.

"Uh huh," Quasi confirmed.

"All right, all right!" the gargoyle exclaimed, "Pour the wine and cut the cheese!"

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," the taller gargoyle agreed.

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F. huh?" the fat gargoyle asked, elbowing Quasi in the side playfully.

"Yeah," Quasi said glumly as he turned and began walking away, "Watching."

"Hey hey, what gives?" the fat gargoyle asked, turning towards Quasi.

"Don't you want to watch the festival with us?" the tall one questioned.

Quasi didn't respond as he walked back into the cathedral.

"I don't get it," the fat one said as he shook his head.

"Perhaps he sick?" the tall one suggested, placing his hand on the fat one's shoulder.

"Impossible!" exclaimed a new voice, sounding older and feminine.

Looking over, they saw a new gargoyle approaching. She only possessed an upper torso like the others. She had a wrinkled face with pudgy cheeks and skinny arms. Two cone-like horns grew from her head and small, feathery wings grew from her back. As she approached, she was desperately trying to fight off a group of pigeons that seemed dead set on using her as their perch.

"If eighteen years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will," she laughed as she hopped off the guardrail onto the ground in the direction Quasi went.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo," the tall gargoyle explained.

"What good is watching the party if you never get to go?" she asked, before she quickly waved around as more birds tried to land on her, "Get away from me! Go on ya bunch of buzzards!"

Once the bird was gone, she turned and entered the cathedral the others following.

"He's not made of stone like us," the girl explained.

As the gargoyles followed him, Quasi climbed up to another floor of the bell tower. Passing by a table covered with various woodcrafters tools, he walked up to a table where he had made a recreation of the cathedral and the surrounding area in crude but loving detail and color. Sitting next to it, he looked at his creation forlornly, the gargoyles watching behind him.

Walking up to him, the female gargoyle placed her hand on Quasi's back and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Quasi what's wrong?" she asked, as he played with one of the carved people "You want to tell old Laverne all about it?"

"I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all," Quasi explained.

"Did you ever think of going there instead?" Laverne asked.

"Sure," Quasi replied with a shrug, "but I'd never fit in out there. I'm not…normal."

"Oh Quasi, Quasi, Quasi," Laverne said, patting him on the shoulder. She was interrupted though when one of the birds landed on her face.

"Do you mind?" she asked, before shaking her body to displace the birds, "I would like to have a moment with the boy if it's alright with you!"

As she did it, the fat gargoyle hopped up onto the table, reaching into the model cathedral and grabbing the Quasi-figure from within its bell tower.

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower," he said, turning to put the figure on the table with the other people, "What do we got to do? Paint you a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians we insist you attend the festival," the tall one stated as he pulled Quasi to his feet.

"Me?" Quasi asked.

"No, the archpriest," the fat gargoyle joked, "Of course you!"

"It would be a veritable popery of educational experience," the tall one explained.

"Wine, woman and song!" the fat one shouted as he juggled some of the figurines.

"You could learn to identify various regional cheeses!" the tall one added.

"Bobbing for snails!" the fat one continued, holding up a bucket of water.

"Hear indigenous folk music," the tall one stated, miming playing a guitar.

"Play Dunk the Monk!" the fat one shouted as he slammed the bucket of water on the tall gargoyle's head.

"Quasi, take it from an old spectator," Laverne said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're ever going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah," the fat gargoyle chimed in, "You're human, with the flesh and the hair. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Victor?"

"Yet if you chip us, will we not flake, Hugo?" the tall one, Victor, asked, the bucket still on his head, "If you moisten us, will we not grow moss?"

Victor managed to pull the bucket off his head before forcing it on the Hugo's head.

"Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic, and a clean pair of hosen," Laverne said as she grabbed his arm.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Quasi interrupted her, placing a hand on hers to stop her as he sat back down, "but you're all forgetting one big thing."

"What?" they asked together.

"My master," Quasi replied, picking up the appropriate figurine, "Frollo."

"Oh," they all sighed.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean ever?" Victor asked.

"Never, ever," Quasi confirmed, "And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Who says you got to ask?" Hugo asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no," Quasi said, a look of worry on his face.

"You sneak out," Hugo explained.

"It's just one afternoon," Laverne added.

"I couldn't," Quasi replied.

"and you sneak back in," Hugo continued.

"He'll never know you were gone," Laverne assured him.

"If I go caught," Quasi thought worriedly, running his hands through his hair.

"Better to beg forgiveness then ask permission," Victor mused.

"He might see me," Quasi said.

"You could wear a disguise!" Hugo replied, "Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you."

"Ignorance is bliss," Victor agreed.

"Nobody wants to stay cooked up here forever," Laverne added.

"You're right!" Quasi exclaimed, standing up, "I'll go!"

The gargoyles cheered as Quasi began to walk away from the table.

"I'll get cleaned up," Quasi stated, pumping his fist enthusiastically, "I'll march down those stairs, I'll march through those doors and-"

Quasi came to an abrupt halt as he suddenly found Frollo standing right in front of him, holding a basket of food.

"Good morning, Quasimodo," he said, glaring down at the young boy.

The wind quickly left Quai's sails as he stumbled backwards. Glancing to his side, he saw the gargoyles were just lifeless stone again.

"M-Morning, master," Quasi replied uneasily.

"Dear boy," Frollo said, looking at Quasi skeptically, "Whomever are you talking to?"

"My…friends," Quasi replied nervously.

"I see," Frollo replied, tapping Victor on his head, "And what are your friends made of Quasimodo?"

"Stone," Quasi admitted.

"Can stone talk?" Frollo asked, cupping Quasi's chin.

"No, it can't," Quasi admitted.

"That's right," Frollo congratulated, "You're a smart lad.

"Now," Frollo said, sitting at a small table and putting the basket down, "lunch."

At the word, Quasi quickly leapt into action, grabbing two sets of plates and cups, one made of worn wood, the other from silver and set them before the two seats at the table.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Frollo asked, pulling a book from the basket and opening it.

"Oh, yes, master" Quasi answered, nodding his head, "I would like that very much."

"Very well," Frollo replied as he pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them both a drink, "A?"

"Abomination," Quasi replied.

"B?" Frollo continued.

"Blasphemy," Quasi answered.

"C?" Frollo asked as he put the bottle away.

"Contrition," Quasi answered.

"D?" Frollo asked, picking up his glass.

"Damnation," Quasi provided.

"E?" Frollo continued.

"Eternal Damnation," Frollo answered readily.

"Good," Frollo congratulated, "F?"

"Festival!" Quasi said happily, before his face fell as Frollo spat out his drink in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Frollo asked, wiping his mouth.

"F-Forgiveness!" Quasi quickly corrected.

"You said festival," Frollo pointed out, closing his book.

"No!" Quasi exclaimed.

"You are thinking about going to the festival," Frollo surmised as he stood from his seat and walked away from the table.

"It's just that you go every year!" Quasi explained, following Frollo.

"I am a public official, I must go," Frollo shot back before walking down the stairs to the lower level, "but I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of human kind all mixed together in a shallow, druken stupor."

Frollo walked out onto the cathedral's balcony, Quasi following behind him.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master," Quasi apologized.

"Quasimodo, can't you understand?" Frollo asked, turning back towards him, "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you! And this is my thanks for taking you in? For raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry sir," Quasi replied, walking up with a bowed head.

"Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there," Frollo said as he gestured towards the city, "But I do."

"_The world is cruel. The world is wicked. It is I alone who you can trust in this whole city!_" Frollo sang as he placed his hands on Quasi's shoulders, looking him dead in the eye, "_I am your only friend._"

"_I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you!_" Frollo continued, cupping Quasi's face, "_I, who look upon you with you fear. How can I protect you boy unless you always stay in here, away in here._"

"Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo," Frollo said as they made their way back inside and up the stairs, "_You are deformed_"

"_I am deformed,_" Quasi echoed.

"_and you are ugly_," Frollo continued as they reached the second floor.

"_and I am ugly,_" Quasi repeated.

"_and these are crimes for which the world shows little pity,_" Frollo sang as he walked up to Quasi's model city, "_You do not comprehend!_"

"_You are my one defender_" Quasi sang.

"_Out there they will revile you as a monster!_" Frollo explained.

"_I am a monster,_" Quasi sang, picking up the figure of himself.

"_Out there they will hate, and scorn, and jeer_," Frollo continued.

"_Only a monster_," Quasi sang sadly as he picked up the figure of a normal man in his other hand.

"_Why invite their calumny and consternation!_" Frollo sang as he placed the basket of food down, "_Stay in here! Be faithful to me._"

"_I'm faithful,_" Quasi answered.

"_Be grateful to me_" Frollo continued.

"_I'm grateful,_" Quasi replied.

"_Do as I say, obey,_" Frollo sang as he took the figure of Quasi and put it back in the model cathedral, "_and stay in here!_"

"You are good to me, master," Quasi said solemnly, "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Frollo replied as he walked away, "But remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary."

With that Frollo turned and walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

"Sanctuary?" Quasi asked as he slowly turned to look out one of the windows. Looking down at the festival below, he took a calming breath.

"Maybe so. But I still need this. Just a day. Just one day and that will be it. That will be all I need," Quasi said to himself, nodding his head.

"Now, where did I put that cloak?" he asked as he hopped down and began rummaging through his things.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the wilderness_

Sitting deep within the forest was a small valley completely surrounded by rock walls. A waterfall fell over the rocks on one side of the valley, providing water to it, which collected in a small pond. A few trees were scattered about, with most of the valley being meadows.

A lone tower stoos at the middle of the valley. It seemed centuries old, fitted together with rough, hewn stones. It was slightly crooked, with a cone shaped roof made of blue tiles. Ivy grew all along the tower, adding to its aged look. There was no door at its bottom but near its top was a large window, with a few smaller windows around the tower as well. A wooden bar stuck out from the top of the large window, along with a window garden sitting in front of it.

Flitting through the sky, the small white bird from the cathedral settled on the windowsill, its chest puffing as it tried to regain its breath from its long flight.

Suddenly, a figure was at the window, startling the bird slightly. The person was a young girl, roughly the same age as Quasi. She was faired skinned, with slim yet athletic build. She had bright green eyes and of course, extremely long blonde hair. She wore a dress which was a deep purple in the skirt, which came down to her shins, while the top was a lighter, lavender color. She wore no shoes, showing off her delicate feet.

"Hi, little fellow!" she cooed as she leaned down and smiled at the bird, showing her slightly bucked teeth, "Did you have a long trip?"

A/N: This was fun to write I have to admit. I know that most of it isn't different from the beginning of Hunchback, but I felt I needed to start somewhere. Don't worry though, next chapter is where the real deviation begins! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!


	3. Topsy Turvy

**Chapter 2: Topsy Turvy**

_The courtyard of Eglise Soliel_

The courtyard was full of people, many dressed up in costume for the festival. They were moving between the colorful tents and stages set up for the festivities, with a veritable web of banners strung up between the buildings above them.

Moving amongst the crowds was a young man. He was a in his twenties with a strong, muscular build. He had medium length, blond hair and blue eyes along with a small goatee. He wore golden armor along with a blue cape and brown gloves and boots. He led a white horse behind him. Looking around, he smiled at all the people moving about around him. His expression changed to one of suspicion as he caught sight of someone.

Pulling his horse behind him, he walked up behind the person in question and tapped him on the shoulder. The person was also a young man with wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a goatee. He wore a light blue vest over a white shirt, along with brown pants and boots. He smiled as he saw the blonde man.

"Captain Phoebus!" the man exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air, "What a surprise, I didn't know you came to these things!"

"What are you doing here, Flynn?" Phoebus asked, ignoring Flynn's question.

"Just enjoying the festival like you," Flynn explained.

"I'm here to keep the peace," Phoebus explained, "You know Flynn, things have a tendency to disappear whenever you're around."

"That sounds like an accusation," Flynn replied.

"It is," Phoebus stated, putting his hand on Flynn's shoulder, "I'm going to have to bring you in."

Before Phoebus could do anything a loud sound from the festival distracted him. When he looked back, he saw Flynn was gone.

"Damn," Phoebus swore as he looked around for the man but couldn't find him.

Meanwhile, two men stood on the other side of the courtyard, both looking around anxiously. The two were large men, nearly identical. They had short red hair and pale skin. One wore a short sleeved, green tunic and black pants along with a pair of brown boots, a brown belt and a pair of leather bracers. He had long side burns as well as a scar running down the right side of his face, from his mouth to his chin. A sword was strapped to his back. The other man wore a black, leather vest over a black, long sleeve shirt. He also wore black pants and brown boots. A brown belt was wrapped around his waist and a sword hung from it. A black eye patch covered his left eye and a long scar ran on the right side of his face, mirroring the other man's.

"Where's Rider?" the first asked.

"Guy can never show up on time," the second replied, "He's unreliable."

"We should find a way to pull this job without him," the first stated.

"If you have any idea how to do that, I'm all ears," the second retorted. The first merely grunted in frustration.

Trumpets blared as Quasi climbed down the side of the cathedral, wearing a cloak and hood to hide his face. Stopping on the head of a statue, he looked around at the gathered crowd and the approaching parade. Looking back up, he saw the three gargoyles waving at him and encouraging him.

"_Come one! Come all!_" the members of the parade sung as they marched into the courtyard "_Leave your loops and milking stools! Coop the hens and pen the mules!_"

Grabbing one of the banners that had been attached to the cathedral, Quasi slid down it, coming to a stop on the pole the other end was tied to. Looking around, an excited smile nearly split his face.

"_Come one! Come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking rules!_"

As Quasi watched, the rope he was holding on to unraveled. With a cry of surprise, he swung down on the rope into the crowd below. Landing with a thud, he picked himself up in time to see a group of black robed figures approaching at the front of the parade.

"_Come and join the feast of…"_ they sung before a man slid beneath one of their legs. He was tall and dark skinned and dressed in a jester costume.

"_Fools!_" Clopin exclaimed as everyone in the crowd threw handfuls of confetti into the air. He laughed as the people in the parade pulled out flags and began to wave them around.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town!_" Clopin sung, blindly grabbing Quasi's arm and swinging him around, "_Once a year we turn all Corona upside down!_"

"_Every man's a king and every king's a clown,_" he sang as a man in a king costume walked by. Flipping onto his hands, the man's costume flipped around, revealing a clown costume underneath.

"_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_!" Clopin sung as he noticed Quasi slinking back into the crowd. Quasi tried to hide by grabbing a bunch of balloons with devil faces painted on them.

"_It's the day the devil in us gets released!_" Clopin sung as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the balloon strings. Quasi quickly turned and ran, ducking into a booth, only to discover it was the cart for a puppet show.

"_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest!_" Clopin sung as he popped up and bopped Quasi on the head with a puppet replica of Frollo, "_Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!_"

"_Topsy Turvy!_" the crowd sung as Quasi dashed out of the cart.

_"Everything is upsy daysy!_" Clopin sung as Quasi looked around at the people celebrating.

_"Topsy Turvy!_" the crowd roared again.

"_Everyone is acting crazy!_" Clopin sung as people walked by Quasi in extravagant and ridiculous costumes.

"_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_!" Coplin continued as Quasi was swept up in a passing dance line, "_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!_"

"Whoa!" Quasi exclaimed as he tripped and stumbled out of the line before tumbling into another tent. Reaching out, he grabbed onto a curtain before pulling it down with him as he fell.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to," Quasi quickly apologized as he quickly untangled himself and pulled down his hood to hide his face, "I'm sorry."

As he hid his face, Quasi caught site of the other person. It was a woman, not much older than him. She had long, wavy, black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned and her figure was lithe. She wore a blue robe along with gold hoop earrings and gold bracelets. Quasi also caught sight of a small white goat with hoop earrings as well.

"Let's see," she said as she moved his hood away.

"No! No!" Quasi exclaimed, trying to stop her.

"There," she stated, smiling pleasantly, "No harm done."

Quasi looked at her in shock before a smile crossed his face.

"Just try to be a little more careful," she laughed as she led him out of her tent.

"I-I will," Quasi sputtered as he exited the tent.

"By the way," she said as she closed the door, "Great mask."

Quasi smiled for a moment before the roar of the crowd caught his attention.

"_Topsy Turvy!_" the crowd screamed as the villagers continued to dance and sing.

"_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!_" Coplin sung as the instruments blared.

"_Topsy Turvy_!" the crowd roared as an intoxicated woman grabbed Quasi and began dancing with him.

"_Streaming in from every gate and every bay! Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy on the sixth of Januervy, all because it's Topsy Turvy Day!_" Coplin sung from within the crowd.

As they celebrated, the crowd was parted as a royal procession entered the courtyard. Lead by Captain Phoebus, an escort led Judge Frollo and two other people on horseback into the courtyard.

One was a middle aged man with a short, full beard, salt and pepper colored hair and brown eyes. He wore a golden crown on his head and a golden necklace with a sun-shaped amulet around his neck. He wore a long, brown, fur lined vest over a blue shirt and pants, secured with a brown leather belt. He also wore a pair of brown boots.

The other was a woman the same age, with green eyes and long brown hair. She wore a golden tiara on her head and a pearl necklace around her neck. She wore a long, purple dress and a pair of purple shoes.

They all took their seats on a raised stage near the middle of the courtyard, the king in the middle, with his wife on his left and Frollo on his right.

"I've told you, my liege," Frollo said as they sat, "There is no amusement in watching the rabble make fools of themselves."

"I see things differently, Minister," the king replied with a deep regal voice "It does my heart good to see the people enjoying themselves. Especially with such a dark day looming."

"What will it have been now?" Frollo asked, "Eighteen years?"

"And not a day goes by that we don't miss her," the queen said softly, bringing a hand up to her chest. The king reached out and took her other hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Today is not a day of mourning though," the king stated, "Today is a day for celebration!"

"An excellent idea, my liege!" Clopin exclaimed as he popped up from behind the king's chair, taking the three by surprise.

"_Come one, come all!_" Clopin sang, placing a hand to the king's chest, "_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the mystery and romance!_"

"_Come one, come all!_" Clopin continued as he danced to the middle of the stage, "_See the finest girl to ever dance! Make an entrance to entrance! Dance la Esmeralda DANCE!_"

Throwing a handful of exploding powder on the ground, Clopin disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke, immediately replaced by the girl Quasi had run into before, now dressed in a form fitting red dress that left her shoulders bare.

The crowd cheered as the music began to pick up and Esmeralda began to dance, swaying her hips seductively as she pulled out a scarf and began to dance with it.

"Look at that disgusting display," Frollo growled as he watched her.

"She's just having some fun," the queen defended.

Hopping across the stage, Esmeralda pranced over to where the three were sitting. She moved as if she were going to sit in Frollo's lap before she quickly twirled away, tumbling over the king and sitting in the queen's lap. She swung her scarf around the queen's neck, pulling the other woman closer and running her hand under the queen's chin before kissing the queen on the nose and tumbling away. The queen stared in shock as the crowd hooted and hollered. She slowly turned to look at her husband, who stared at her in bemusement.

"Still having some fun?" the king asked as the queen blushed furiously.

Esmeralda pranced back to the center of the stage and continued to twirl and flip. Doing a split, she looked into the crowd and saw Quasi watching. She winked at him before hopping back to her feet and continued her dance.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" he heard a voice ask. Turning, Quasi saw Flynn standing next to him.

"Uh, yeah," Quasi replied to the stranger.

Looking down, Flynn shivered in repulsion.

"Great mask by the way," Rider complimented before shivering again.

Grabbing a spear from a gawking soldier, Esmeralda stuck it into the ground before hopping onto it and spinning around, slowly sliding to the ground. The crowd went wild as she threw her hand up into the air and ended her dance. The crowd cheered, flipping gold coins onto the stage. Flynn took a coin out and flipped it onto the stage as well. Esmeralda noticed and winked at him.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the _piece de resistance_!" Clopin declared as he appeared back on stage.

"_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for!_" he declared, "_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store! Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore! Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_"

"You all remember last year's king!" Clopin stated as he gestured to a clearly drunken man wearing a jester's hat being carried in a makeshift throne by the crowd.

"_So make a face that's horrible and frightening,_" Clopin instructed as he made a ridiculous face, "_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!_ _For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why!_"

"_Topsy Turvy!_" the crowd shouted in reply as they tried to look their ugliest.

"_Ugly folks, forget your shyness!_" Clopin called as Esmeralda reached down and helping Quasi up on stage. She smiled as Flynn winked at her.

"_Topsy Turvy!" _the crowd roared as they danced.

"_You could soon be called Your Highness!_" Clopin declared, "_Put your foulest features on display! Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_"

Quasi stood in line with a number of men wearing masks depicting various ugly creatures. Esmeralda and Clopin stood at the end of the line and began removing the masks, revealing the man making an ugly face underneath. The crowd booed at each display, resulting in Esmeralda's goat butting them in the read, sending them flying off the stage. The process repeated for each of the men before Esmeralda reached Quasi. Grabbing his face, she gave it a tug before pulling back in surprise when she realized the truth.

"That's no mask!" a man in the crowd shouted.

"It's his face!" a woman cried in despair.

"He's hideous!" another screamed.

Frollo's eyes widen in horror as he saw Quasimodo standing on the stage a few feet away. The king and queen looked on in shock, the queen covering her mouth in surprise. Meanwhile, Flynn looked up at Quasi, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"What's your name, stranger?" Clopin asked, laying a hand on Quasi's shoulder and leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Quasimodo," Quasi replied quietly, "I-I ring the bells in the cathedral."

"So you are the mysterious bell ringer," Clopin observed.

Meanwhile the crowd had grown restless. Noticing, Clopin stood up and raised his hands catching their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" Clopin called out, "We asked for the ugliest face in Corona and here it is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of _Eglise Soliel_!"

The crowd cheered as Clopin pulled out a hat that was a mixture of a jester's hat and a crown, he placed it on Quasimodo's head and pushed him onto the now vacated thrown as the crowd swarmed around him and lifted the throne up.

"_Everybody!_" Clopin declared as the crowd formed into another parade with him at the head.

"_Once a year, we throw a party here in town!_" the crowd sung as they carried Quasi across the courtyard.

"_Hail to the king!_" Clopin cried as we marched.

"_Once a year, we turn all Corona upside-down!_" the crowd roared as a smile crossed Quasi's face.

"_Oh what a king!_" Clopin declared as they approached another stage, on which a large wheel, sitting parallel to the stage, had been set up.

"_Once a year, the ugliest will wear the crown!_" the crowd continued as they walked by a small tower in which two pretty girls watched.

"_Girls give a kiss!_" Clopin shouted, leading the girls to lean down and kiss both of Quasi's cheeks as he passed. A blush spread across his cheeks as he smiled. As they continued, Quasi's eyes wandered over to where Frollo and the king and queen were sitting. He chuckled and waved nervously as Frollo glared at him.

"_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!_" the crowd cheered as they reached the stage.

"_We've never had a king like this!_" Clopin declared as he helped Quasi onto the stage before he began to sing with the crowd.

"_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore,_" they all sung as Clopin pulled out a red, fur-lined cap over Quasi's shoulders as Quasi whipped a happy tear from his eye,"_on the other three hundred and sixty four!_"

"_Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin', for the chance to pop some popinjay!_" the crowd sung as they danced around the stage and drank heartily.

"_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy Turvy Day!_" they declared as Clopin handed Quasi a fake scepter, "_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_"

The crowd cheered as Quasi threw his arms into the air triumphantly, confetti flying like a snow storm around him.

"Oh that's wonderful," the queen said with a smile, leaning against her husband "good for him."

"Quasimodo!" the crowd chanted as Clopin made his way off stage, "Quasimodo!"

"You think he's ugly now?" a guard in the crowd asked another as he palmed a tomato, "Watch this."

Taking a step forward, the guard hurled the tomato at Quasimodo, striking him right in the face, the tomato splattering across his features. The crowd gasped as Quasi looked around in shock.

"Now that's ugly!" the guard laughed as he pointed at the confused and frightened Quasi.

"Hail to the king!" another guard yelled, throwing another tomato and hitting Quasi in the side of the head.

"Long live the king!" a third guard yelled as he threw a tomato of his own. Quasi managed to block this one with his arm, splattering it across his tunic.

"_Bon appetite!_" another guard shouted as he and a bunch of others threw a number of vegetables at Quasi. Quasi turned to try and escape but he slipped on one of the splattered tomatoes and fell, causing a number of people in the crowd to start laughing. Looking around in fear, Quasi pushed himself to his feet and moved to escape.

"Where you going, hot stuff?" a peasant asked as he picked up a rope and tied a lasso into it before tossing it up and snagging Quasi by the neck, "The fun's just beginning!"

The rope tightened around his throat, causing Quasi to gag and cough in pain. The man yanked back, forcing Quasi to his feet. As he tried to stand up, another man threw a rope around his arm, pulling him back to the ground.

Roaring in anger, Quasi ripped the lassos from the men's hands, causing his shirt to rip along the back as he did. As he tried to escape, a number of other ropes were flung around him pulling him back down. As they did, two men leapt up and hogtied Quasi to the wheel. Grinning maliciously at Quasi, the grabbed the wheel and spun it around as the members of the crowds threw more food at him.

"Master!" Quasi called out to Frollo, "Master please, help me!"

Frollo glared at him for a moment, before glancing at the king and queen, who were looking on in horror. Looking back at Quasi, he slowly turned his head away, ignoring his pleas.

"Sir, permission to end this cruelty," Phoebus asked from Frollo's side.

"Prermission denied," Frollo replied, "There's a lesson to be learned here."

Phoebus looked at Frollo in shock, as did the queen, who had overheard.

"Stop this," she pleaded to the king. He looked down at her, seemingly lost.

"Help him," she pleaded further.

The king nodded as his eyes narrowed with determination. Standing up, he walked over to the edge of the stage he was on, holding one hand up to call attention to himself.

"That's enough!" he declared. But his order fell on deaf ears as soldier and peasant alike continued to torment Quasimodo.

"I said ENOUGH!" the king bellowed, his voice echoing off the stone structures surrounding the courtyard. A hush quickly fell over the crowd as they turned to look at their king. A few had the decency to look ashamed as their king looked at them in disappointment.

"Release the creature," the king ordered, looking Quasi in his tear filled eyes, "Let him go."

A/N: Have to admit this was a fun chapter to write. Inserting the Tangled characters into this scene was interesting to do, and as you may have noticed, changed events around. Also I should add that I changed everyone knowing who Quasi was immediately, because it never really made sense to me. I thought the whole point was Frollo was keeping his existence a secret. Anyway, that's what I'm going with. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Later True Believers!


	4. One Jump

**Chapter 3: One Jump**

The guards slowly approached the entangled Quasi, under the watchful eye of the king. The crowd had become hushed as other guards moved them back. Dark clouds crawled across the sky, promising a rain storm. Phoebus slowly rode up to the platform on his horse, watching the men as well. Quasi looked at the ground in front of him, fighting the stinging feeling of tears in his eyes.

The guards pulled out knives and began cutting the ropes holding him, slowly letting him free. As his arms were released, Quasi brought his hand in front of him and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, still staring at the ground. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at the crowd. The crowd stared back at him, looking at him with a mixture of emotions. Fear. Pity. Shame. Anger. Disgust. It was the last one that made him curl his hands into fists and grit his teeth. His eyes drifted over to Frollo, who glared back at him.

'_You are deformed,_' Frollo's words echoed in his head, '_And you are ugly. And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity._'

Quasi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice one of the guards step up beside him until the man had grabbed him by the hair with one of his gloved hands.

"On your feet freak," the guard growled as Quasi grabbed at his hands in pain while the bigger man pulled him upright on his knees.

"Sergeant!" Phoebus barked with a warning tone.

"You see them looking at you?" the guard growled into Quasi's ear, "They know what you are, same as I do. A freak. An ugly, misshapen freak."

"Let him go, sergeant!" Phoebus shouted as he rode closer.

"You might get to walk now because the king took pity on you," the soldier continued, "but he won't always be there to protect your worthless hide."

"That's an order, soldier!" Phoebus yelled as he drew his sword.

"What do you think about that, freak?" the soldier asked mockingly as he gave Quasi's hair another tug.

Quasi felt white hot anger burn his stomach before it began to course through his veins like boiling lava. Growling he grabbed onto the guard's wrist and began to squeeze, catching the man off guard with his strength. The man let out a cry of pain as Quasi squeezed, forcing him to fall to one knee as he released Quasi's hair. Standing up, he turned to face the guard, glaring at him, before pulling his free hand back and punching the guard hard in the face, shattering his nose and sending him falling to the ground in pain.

The other guards looked at their comrade in shock, before turning to glare at Quasi.

"Leave me alone!" Quasi shouted as he backed away from the guards, knowing he couldn't win this fight.

"Stay where you are men!" Phoebus commanded, but the soldiers kept moving closer to Quasi.

"Damn!" he swore as he hopped off his horse and raced towards the stairs of the platform. Before he got up them though, Clopin jumped on stage and threw himself into one of the guards, knocking the man into another guard and sending both falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Run!" he shouted at Quasi before jumping off of the platform and running into the crowd before the angry guards could grab him.

Turning around, Quasi turned and ran for the stage, leaping off of it and landing on the ground with a thud. He sprinted for the crowd as two guards moved in on him. One moved to tackle him, but Quasi leapt into the air, clearing the man easily. As the other guard stepped in front of him, Quasi landed before sliding to the ground. He passed partially through the guard's legs, grabbing them as he passed and tripping the man. As the man fell to the ground, Quasi hopped to his feet and rushed into the crowd, which separated to let him pass.

"Did you see that?" one of the Stabbington brothers asked as they watched from the crowd.

"Yeah," the other agreed, "That hunchback can move."

As Quasi burst through the crowd, a group of soldiers moved to intercept him. Looking around, he saw a cart full of hay sitting, the shafts resting against the ground, under a flower pot hanging from the roof of a nearby building. Running over to it, Quasi hopped up onto the wagon, and raced to its upright side before leaping off. As he did, his weight caused the cart to tilt to its over side, sending the shafts into the air, where they hit two guards who were chasing Quasi on the bottom of their chins and knocking them on their backs.

As Quasi flew through the air, he grabbed the flower pot, the chain it was attached to holding him in the air and redirecting his momentum, swinging him over the heads of the approaching guards. The chain groaned under Quasi's weight before snapping, sending him falling to the ground with a cry of surprise. Quasi rolled as he hit the ground while the flower pot smashed onto a guard's head, knocking him flat as dirt was sent flying.

Quasi quickly rolled to his feet, sparing a glance behind him. Seeing the guards giving chase, he ran forward through the crowd, ducking around people as they scrambled to get out of the way. Seeing a large keg of ale sitting on its side nearby, he ran over to it before hopping over it. Landing on the other side, he turned around and gave the keg a kick, sending it rolling across the ground towards the guards. One soldier was caught off guard and fell over the keg, falling hard on his back. Another tried to jump over it and tripped. As the keg continued, it hit an uneven stone in the street, causing it to burst and send ale spilling across the street. As the guards gave chase, a few slipped in the ale, sending them falling the ground.

Rain began to fall as more guards gave chase. Running away from them, Quasi ducked into one of the many tents. As the guards followed him, Quasi knocked out the central support of the tent before diving out of it as it collapsed, entangling the soldiers. Rolling back to his feet, Quasi raced towards one of the buildings, even more guards in hot pursuit. He ran towards a stone wall which a few boxes were stacked against. Hopping up on the boxes, Quasi quickly climbed to the top one before leaping up and grabbing part of the wall. With a grace that belayed his size, he climbed up the wall and hopped onto the roof, leaving the guards behind.

"Don't just stand there, you slacked jaw idiots!" Frollo shouted as he got up from his chair and walked to the edge of the stage, "Pursue and capture him!"

At his order, the soldiers sprang back into action, following the way Quasi had gone on the ground.

"Minister, is this all really necessary?" the king asked.

"The hunchback assaulted my men, your highness," Frollo explained.

"After they had abused him," the queen argued, glaring at Frollo.

"She has a point, Minister," the king stated with a nod, "I want the men who caused this reprimanded."

The queen smiled at her husband.

"But I also want the hunchback arrested," the king continued.

"What!" the queen exclaimed, "Henri! He did nothing wrong!"

"He assaulted the guards, Susanne!" the king retorted, turning to face her.

"I will see to it myself, my liege," Phoebus said as he rode up and bowed.

"You do that captain," the king said with a nod, "but I warn you now, if any more harm comes to this creature while he is brought it, there will be severe consequences. For all involved."

Frollo straightened up as the king's gaze fell on him before the larger man turned away, summoning the royal guard to he and his wife's side.

"I don't like your minister of justice," the queen commented, "He seems so cold."

"His job is not to be liked, Susanne," the king replied as they walked away towards their carriage, "His job is to see justice done."

"So why does he need you to step in to actually deliver it?" the queen asked, her ire rising, "He didn't do anything to stop his men from abusing that poor man who hadn't done anything wrong."

"Frollo may not have everyone's best interest at heart, but he's kept our kingdom safe for years," the king argued.

"And when did safety become an excuse for abuse of power, Henri?" the queen asked before turning from him in a huff and climbing into their carriage. The king sighed before climbing in as well and shutting the door.

_Meanwhile_

Quasi ran across the rooftops, his footing dangerous due to the rain pouring from above him. Leaping over a gap between the buildings, he almost lost his footing a fell, forcing him to pause for a moment. Looking down at the ground below, he saw the guards still chasing him, their heavy boots splashing through the puddles. He had to find a place to hide.

Climbing down into an alleyway, he hid behind a set of boxes as a group of guards ran past.

"I'll check down this alley!" he heard a voice shout, recognizing it as the captain of the guard. He began to panic as he heard hoofbeats approaching. Looking around, he backed further into the alleyway as he tried to find a place to hide, looking around in fear. Suddenly, a door opened into the alleyway and he felt a hand grab the back of his tunic and pull him inside. Looking around, he saw he was inside some kind of store room, illuminated only by the grey light filtering through the boards from outside. Looking behind him, he saw Esmeralda, now dressed in a white and purple dress with her hair held back by a pink ribbon.

She held up a finger to her lips to get him to stay quiet, to which he nodded slowly. They listened as the hoofbeats came closer before stopping, followed by the sound of boots hitting the ground. They heard the boots slowly approaching, clomping through the mud and stone. Eventually, they came to a stop right in front of the door they were hiding behind. Quasi let out a gasp, but was stifled as Esmeralda covered his mouth with her hand. Her grip on him tightened as the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. They heard the sound of a sword being drawn followed by silence. There were a few tense moments when the only sounds Quasi could hear were the sound of the rain outside and his own heartbeat. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Quasi found himself looking down the length of Phoebus' sword. Phoebus stared at the two of them, raining falling on his head and sword, running down his blade and dripping off the point. He eyed them carefully, trying to decide what to do.

"Sir!" a guard called from out of view, "Did you find anything?"

Phoebus continued to stare at the two, both of them looking back at him with pleading eyes.

"Sir?" the soldier asked again.

"Nothing!" Phoebus quickly shouted back, "There's nothing here. Move on soldier!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied.

As the other man walked away, Phoebus spared the two another glance for a few moments before he sheathed his sword and slowly closed the door. It wasn't until Quasi heard Phoebus mount his horse and ride away that he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank you," Quasi said as he turned to look at her.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling down at her.

"You're Esmeralda, right?" Quasi asked.

"Yep and you're Quasimodo," she replied as Quasi nodded.

"Why do you think he let us go?" Quasi asked as he stood up, before turning and helping Esmeralda up as well.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I guess some of them have compassion after all."

"Thank you again for helping me," Quasi thanked her.

"Don't mention it," Esmeralda replied with a smile, "us outcasts have to stick together, right?"

"I guess so," Quasi replied, returning her smile.

"I take it you don't have a place to stay though?" she asked.

Quasi shook his head slowly, a sad look crossing his face.

"I can't go back to the church, not now," he said.

"I can't really help you here," Esmeralda admitted, "But if you can get out of a city, we can get you a place to stay."

"Where's that?" he asked.

"There's an old inn, just off the Royal Highway. It's called the Snuggly Duckling. That's where we'll be," she explained, "You'll be safe there."

"Thank you," Quasi said honestly.

"Don't thank me yet," she replied, as she got up and moved for the door, "You have to get out of the city first."

"Where are you going?" Quasi asked her.

"We'll be harder to catch if we split up," she explained as she opened the door, "Keep safe Quasimodo."

"You too, Esmeralda," he replied before quickly adding, "My friends call me Quasi, by the way."

"Then I'll see you around, Quasi," she replied with a smile, before running into the alley and disappearing.

Quasi waited a few more moments before venturing out as well. The rain poured down on him as he looked around. Hopping up onto a wall, he crawled up it and onto the roof. Looking around, he spotted a bell tower rising up off a building. Sneaking over to it, he climbed the tower and hopped into the belfry. Looking around, he found it entirely empty except for the large brass bell hanging in the middle.

Crawling into a corner, Quasi rolled up into a ball. Looking out one of the windows, he could see _Englise Soliel _sitting off in the distance. Sighing, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, trying to get some sleep after such a harrowing day.

A/N: Quick chapter which starts the main divergence from the Huncheback storyline. Also decided I couldn't just call the king and queen by their title the whole story so I gave them names. I figured the name Henri and Susanne blended French and English enough to work for both settings. Hope you guys liked it! Please review! Later True Believers!


	5. Poor, Unfortunate Souls

**Chapter 4: Poor, Unfortunate Souls**

Quasi awoke with a jolt as he felt someone nudge him in the side. Looking around with blurry eyes, he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He cleared his eyes by rubbing on them, but he could still barely see thanks to the darkness that had fallen over the city. He managed to make out two large figures standing over him.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," a deep voice said.

"Who are you!" Quasi demanded as he leapt to his feet and pressed himself against the wall in fright.

"Easy now," another, similar voice laughed, "We're not here to hurt you."

"We just want to talk," the first voice finished.

"Talk?" Quasi asked, "Who are you?"

"Let's get some light in here shall we," the first voice said as one of the figures nodded to the other. A few seconds later, a torch was ignited, illuminating the belfry. After giving his eyes a few moments to adjust, Quasi looked up and found the men known as the Stabbington brothers standing over him.

"Who are you?" Quasi asked, uneasily.

"My names Drake Stabbington," the brother with sideburns introduced himself, "And this is my brother, Fletcher. Say hi Fletch."

"Hi," the brother with the eye patch greeted, nodding in Quasi's direction.

"What do you want?" Quasi asked still uneasy.

"We just wanted to talk is all," Drake said as he sat against the wall.

"Talk?" Quasi asked, confused.

"Yeah, talk," Fletch agreed as he took a seat as well. Slowly, Quasi followed suit and sat down.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Quasi asked, uneasily.

"Well, you see, me and Fletch were at the festival today," Drake explained.

"And we saw what happened," Fletch elaborated.

"Everything?" Quasi asked, embarrassed.

"Everything," Drake replied.

Quasi buried his face in his hands.

"We saw what they did to you, Quasimodo," Drake said, putting a hand on Quasi's shoulder, "They were terribly cruel to you."

"Including the guards," Fletch chimed in.

"Especially the guards," Drake corrected, "Bunch of punks if you ask me. Think they can do whatever they want just because they wear some uniform. What gives them that right, huh?"

"They do," Fletch replied, gesturing to the houses that surrounded them, "They and the rest of the people who make up this lousy kingdom. They pretended to be all warm and civil and caring. And then what happens?"

"They turn on you," Drake answered, snapping his fingers, "Like that. You saw it firsthand. They raised you up on a pedestal just to tear you down again."

Quasi sighed as he nodded in agreement.

"It just ain't right," Drake sighed.

"Not one bit," Fletch agreed.

"Lucky for you, we know how to get back at them," Drake stated, looking at Quasi.

"Get back at them?" Quasi asked.

"You want to, don't you?" Drake asked, "They wronged you pretty bad today."

"Yeah, you deserve a little revenge," Fletch agreed.

"Revenge?" Quasi asked.

"Yeah, you know, payback." Drake explained.

"Why do you want to help me get revenge?" Quasi questioned.

"Well you see, we have a plan," Drake elaborated, "There's a piece of jewelry we've had our eye on."

"A tiara in fact," Fletch explained.

"The thing is, we're having trouble getting it," Drake said.

"Where is it?" Quasi asked.

"The castle," Drake replied simply.

"You're thieves!" Quasi declared, hopping to his feet and moving away from them, "You want to steal the Lost Princess's crown!"

"He's a sharp one," Drake said to Fletch.

"Very," Fletch replied,

"Yes, we want to steal it," Drake stated, "And we need your help."

"What would make me want to help you?" Quasi spat.

"Easy, we just explained it to you," Drake said, standing up and walking over to Quasi, "Cold, hard revenge."

"I couldn't do that," Quasi replied.

"Of course you could," Drake stated, placing a hand on Quasi's shoulder, "We saw you today, you ran circles around those guards. This should be easy."

"I'm no thief," Quasi asserted.

"We're not saying you are," Drake continued, "We just have need of your skills and we thought you might have a stake in this."

"Revenge is a powerful motivator," Fletch continued, "As is money."

"Money?" Quasi asked.

"That tiara will fetch a pretty penny when we sell it," Drake explained, "And if you help us, you'll get a cut of the profit."

"What would I want with that?" Quasi asked.

"You're skipping town aren't you?" Drake asked, "I figure you are with all the heat on you. You'll need money for when you get out of here."

Quasi looked at the floor, a pensive look on his face.

"They don't deserve your respect Quasi," Drake pushed, "You have to show them that they can't get away with doing this to you."

Anger and hurt crossed his face as Quasi continued to stare at the ground.

"What do you say Quasimodo?" Drake asked, "Are you in?"

Slowly, Quasi raised his head and looked at Drake with a look of determination.

"I'm in," he declared.

"Good to hear," Drake said as he patted Quasi on the back, "Now come with us and we'll get ready."

"Right," Quasi replied.

Nodding to Fletch, Drake jumped out of the belfry onto the roof outside, followed by Fletch. Quasi quickly hopped after them as the larger men made their way across then off the rooftop onto the street below. The Stabbingtons then led Quasi through the maze of streets and back alleys, eventually coming to an old, abandoned store room. Opening the door that led inside, they revealed a mostly empty room, containing only two make shift beds along with a mattress laying on the floor and a desk on which plans and equipment had been laid.

"Get some sleep, Quasimodo," Drake said, indicating to the mattress on the ground, "We'll explain the plan to you in the morning."

Quasi nodded and curled up on the mattress, thankful for the improvement over the hard wood floor of the belfry. Soon enough, he had drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with the images of a beautiful girl dancing in the sunlight.

_The next day_

The three of them stood outside one of the walls that surrounded the royal castle, hidden from view by a large shrub.

"You ready, Quasimodo?" Drake asked, turning to Quasi, who was carrying a long length of rope.

"Ready," Quasi replied with a nod.

"Let's get going then," Drake replied, before cupping his hands, as did Fletch. Quasi quickly stepped onto their hands before he heaved him upwards. Quasi flew the air before grabbing onto the top of the wall. Pulling himself up, he lowered the rope and grabbed onto it with both hands. Weighing it down, Quasi held the rope as the two brothers climbed up it. As they hopped over the wall, Quasi quickly pulled the rope up and disappeared as well, just as a guard walked by.

A/N: Very quick and short chapter. Just wanted to show how Quasi ended up falling in with the Stabbingtons as well as giving them a bit of characterization. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	6. When Will My Life Begin?

**Chapter 5: When Will My Life Begin?**

_Deep within the forest outside Corona_

The sun illuminated the old tower sitting in the hidden valley deep within the forest. The shutters to its one large window were slightly ajar, allowing light into the room within. A few colorfully painted flower pots, each full of beautiful flowers sat on the windowsil. Suddenly, a small chameleon scurried through the opening onto the window. Looking around in a panic, he darted over to one of the flower pots before blending in with the multicolored surface. A second later, the blond girl with extremely long hair flung open the shutters.

"Aha!" she shouted with a smile on her face, but it fell slightly when she saw no chameleon.

"Hmm," she hummed as she looked over at the flower pot the chameleon was hiding behind.

"Well I guess Pascal isn't hiding out here," she mused as she began to walk away, keeping her eye on the pot.

Pascal chuckled to himself as she left. Suddenly, a strand of hair shot out from above him and wrapped around his tail. Pascal was yanked up into the air, coming face to face with the girl, who was hanging upside down in the windowsill, grasping the locks of her hair leading to the strand wrapped around his tail.

"Gotcha!" she shouted, causing Pascal to scream and revert to his natural, green color.

"That's twenty two for me," she said as she hopped to the ground and lowered Pascal down, "How about twenty three out of forty five?"

Pascal's face fell at the thought.

"Ok," she sighed as she sat on the windowsill, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Pascal chirped with happiness before using his tail to indicate the outside.

"Yeah," the girl replied as she swung her legs over the windowsill, picking up Pascal and sitting him on her knee "I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you."

The blank look Pascal gave her spoke volumes.

"Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there," she said, picking him up in her hands before rolling over the windowsill back into the tower. Hopping to her feet, she now stood in what seemed like a living room, with a few chairs and other pieces of furniture scattered about. A fireplace sat in the wall opposite her. To one side was a small kitchen, while to her other was a staircase leading to the next floor. In addition, paintings covered every inch of wall space in the room, all depicting different scenes. Some were of forests. Others cities. Others renditions of the night sky. Many also contained depictions of the girl herself.

"_Seven A.M., the usual morning line up_" she sung as she picked up a broom and began sweeping the floor, "_Start on the chores and sweep until the floors all clean_."

"_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_," she sang as she ran around doing chores, "_sweep again, and by then it's like seven fifteen_."

"_And so I'll read a book , or maybe two or three,"_ she sang as she ran up to her room and too her bookshelf where she grabbed the only three books on it.

"_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery,_" she continued as she hung from the ceiling by her hair, painting the walls with another pictures.

"_I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?_" she sang as she pulled a pie out of the oven in her kitchen. As she did, she looked over at the fireplace, where, on the mantel, a door-like decoration sat. She and Pascal quickly sized the area up before she ran off and grabbed her paint supplies again. Hopping up onto the mantel with graceful ease and moved the object aside, revealing a blank wall behind it and began painting it.

"_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking._ _Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess,_" she continued as she played chess with Pascal.

"_Pottery and ventriloquis, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sow a dress,_" she sang as she continued on her painting above the mantle.

"_Maybe reread the books, if I've got time to spare,_" she sang as she grabbed the three books and read them on her bed, her extremely long hair pooled around her.

"_I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair,_" she sang as she ran around, brushing her incredible length of hair, "_Stuck in the same place I've always been_."

"_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering when will my life begin?_" she sang before she ran up to the window and looked out, "_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year._"

Turning to the fireplace, she looked up at the space above the mantel, where she had painted a picture of herself watching the lights in the night sky from the top of a tree.

"_What is it like, out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Mother might just let me go._"

"This is it," she said excitedly as she put away her paints, "This is a very big day, Pascal. I'm finally going to do it. I'm gonna ask her."

"Rapunzel!" a voice cried from outside the tower, causing the girl to gasp excitedly, "Let down your hair!"

"It's time!" she said excitedly. Pascal responded by buffing his little chest out, urging her to be brave.

"I know, I know," she said with a chuckle, before taking him into her hand and putting him down, "Now come on, don't let her see you.

"Rapunzel!" the voice cried again, "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming Mother!" she called back before stepping up onto the windowsill and placing her hair over a hook sticking out from the top. Once it was secured, she tossed the rest of her hair out the window, where it fell all the way to the bottom like a rope. Feeling it grow taut, she quickly began to pull her hair up until a woman appeared in the window holding the hair.

The woman appeared to be somewhere in her forties, with curly black hair with a few grey hairs and brown eyes. She wore a red dress with yellow lining and a plunging neckline that displayed her fine curves along with a black, hooded cape and gold hoop earrings. She carried with her a small woven basket filled with food.

"Hi," Rapunzel greeted her breathlessly as she pulled all of her hair in, "Welcome home, Mother."

"Oh Rapunzel," her mother sighed as she stepped fully into the room, and up to Rapunzel, "How you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting, darling."

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel replied with a chuckle as she still tried to catch her breath.

"Then I don't know why it takes you so long," her mother stated in a sing-song voice. Seeing Rapunzel's face fall she let out a laugh, "Oh darling, I'm just teasing."

"Alright," Rapunzel replied, laughing awkwardly, turning to her mother as she walked over to a mirror and began examining herself, "So, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day."

"Rapunzel," she said, grabbing her and pulling her close, "Look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

Rapunzel smiled at the perceived compliment.

"Oh look, you're here too," her mother said with a laugh, "I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously."

"Okay," Rapunzel sighed, "So Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is-"

"Rapunzel," her mother said, interrupting her again, "Mother is feeling a little run down. Could you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."

"Oh, of course, Mother!" Rapunzel explained before turning and running off. She quickly grabbed a comfortable chair and set it up by the fireplace as her mother walked over to it. Rapunzel then quickly pulled over a stool before pulling her mother into the chair, handing her a brush and a length of her hair.

"_Flowergleamandglow. Letyourpowershine. Maketheclockreverse. Bringbackwhatwasoncewasmine,_" she sang quickly, causing her hair to glow brightly. Her mother looked in surprise as she quickly began to brush it, "_Healwhathasbeenhurt. ChangetheFates'design. Savewhathasbeenlost. Bringbackwhatoncewasmine._"

As Rapunzel finished, a few wrinkles disappeared from her mother's skin and her few grey hairs became black again.

"So Mother," Rapunzel began, running over to her mother's side and leaning against the arm of the chair, sticking her face right in her mothers, "earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day and you didn't respond, so I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday! Tada!"

"No, no, no," her mother responded, pushing her off gently, "Can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing," Rapunzel said with a smile before she sat back down on the stool with a sigh, "I'm turning eighteen and I wanted to ask…what I really wanted for this birthday…actually what I really wanted for a quite a few birthdays."

"Rapunzel, please stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. It's very annoying," her mother replied, before she saw Rapunzel's face fall again, "I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much."

As her mother got up from her chair, Rapunzel looked down nervously. Hearing a squeaking noise, she looked to the side, she saw Pascal hiding behind a piece of furniture, poking his head out and urging her on.

"I want to see the floating lights!" she finally blurted out.

"What?" her mother asked from across the room.

"Oh, well I was hoping you could take me to see the floating lights," Rapunzel explained as she stepped up on a stool and pulled the curtain away from above the mantel, revealing the painting she had done.

"Oh," her mother replied, "You mean the stars."

"That's the thing," Repunzel said as she flung a strand of hair at a hatch in the roof, wrapping around the handle and pulling it open, allowing a ray of sunlight to come in and illuminate a star chart on the wall, "I've charted stars and they are always constant. But these? They appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel…they're meant for me. I need to see them, Mother and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" her mother asked as she walked up to the main window and closed it, "Oh, Rapunzel."

"_Look at yo,u as fragile as a flower_" her mother sang, walking over to Rapunzel and taking her hands in hers, "_Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower._"

"I know but," Rapunzel began to argue.

"_That's right,_" her mother continued as she ran her hands and face in Rapunzel's long hair, "_To keep you safe and sound."_

"_I guess I always knew this day was coming,_" her mother sang as she moved over to another window before pulling its curtain closed, "_Knew that someday you'd want to leave the nest._"

"_Soon but not yet,_" she continued as she walked over to the stairs.

"But," Rapunzel began to argue, but her mother silenced her by putting a finger to Rapunzel's lips.

"_Trust me pet. Mother knows best!_" she sang as she hit her hip against a wall, causing the latch in the ceiling to close and the room fell into darkness. Quickly picking up a candle, Rapunzel lit it, illuminating the darkness slightly.

"_Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there,_" Rapunzel's mother sang as Rapunzel turned around with the candle, finding her mother looming over her with a frightening look on her face, causing Rapunzel to jump in fright.

"_Mother knows best, one way or the other, something will go wrong I swear!_" her mother sung as she caught Rapunzel as she tripped over her hair in the dark.

"_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals,_ _and snakes,_" Rapunzel's mother listed off, before appearing behind her daughter with a pale green lantern, "_the plague_"

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed in fright.

"_Yes!_" her mother replied before continuing, "_Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth. Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_"

As her mother continued to sing, Rapunzel cocooned herself in her hair in a vain attempt to protect herself. Suddenly, her mother appeared behind her.

"_Mother's right here, mother will protect you, darling here's what I suggest!_" she sang as she pulled Rapunzel to her feet and enveloped herin a hug, "_Skip the drama, stay with mama, mother knows best._"

"_Mother knows best, take it from your mumsie, on your own, you won't survive,_" Rapunzel's mother continued, pulling her up to a mirror and stepping behind it, "_Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please they'll eat you up alive!_"

Grabbing Rapunzel, she twirled her around, wrapping her up in her own hair.

"_Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, and a bit, well, vague,_" she continued, unwrapping Rapunzel and cupping her chin with her hand, "_Plus I believe, getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying cause I wuv you_."

"_Mother understands, mother's here to help you, all I have is one request_" her mother continued to sing as she turned Rapunzel around and pulled her into a hug.

"Rapunzel," her mother said pulling away slightly.

"Yes, Mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel agreed, her face falling.

"I love you very much dear," her mother said with a sign cupping her chin with her hand.

"I love you more," Rapunzel replied lovingly.

"I love you most," her mother finished, kissing her on the forehead, "_Don't forget it, you'll regret it, Mother knows best!_"

A few minutes later, and Rapunzel was lowering her mother back outside the tower.

"Tata!" her mother called as she was lowered, "I'll see you in a bit my flower!"

"I'll be here," Rapunzel replied softly as she looked forlornly out the window, her hair blowing softly in the breeze.

_Meanwhile, in Corona_

Phoebus sat on his trusty horse Maximus as they made it through the poor section of the city. All around him were the poor and the homeless, trying to carve out a living in the squalor and filth they were forced to live in. He also couldn't help but notice the people moving out of his way and looking at him with fear.

"Please don't!" he heard a voice cry. Looking down the street, he saw a man standing outside a fruit shop, as two guards were ransacking it.

"Please, stop!" the man cried again as one of the guard's smashed some fruit on the ground.

"You see, friend," one of the guards sneered, "This is why you need protection. Things like this happen. But if you pay us, they'll certainly stop."

"Please, I pay my taxes, isn't that enough?" the shop owner pleaded.

"The taxes go to the king, you have to pay special to get protection from the guard," the guard sneered.

"Really?" Phoebus asked as he rode up, Maximus glaring at the guards angrily, "I must have missed that decree."

"Captain!" the guard exclaimed, turning and saluting, "We didn't see you there, sir. We were just-"

"Extorting money from this poor man?" Phoebus finished for him, glaring down at the guard.

"Sir, you don't understand," the guard explained, "These are how we keep people like this in line."

"In line?" Phoebus asked, astonished.

"These rabble, you have to show them who's boss," the guard explained, "I know being born into your position means you don't understand how everything works, so I'm trying to explain things like this."

"That sounds a lot like insubordination," Phoebus growled, "I suggest you leave now, sergeant."

"Captain, you can't just force us out of this," the guard argued, "This is how we make our money."

"It seems rank wasn't good enough for you sergeant," Phoebus growled as he drew his sword and pointed his sword at the man, while Maximus glared at the other, barring his teeth and snorting hot air into the man's face.

"Leave. Now," Phoebus ordered with a glare. The guard slowly backed away before he and his partner took off running.

"Are you alright, sir?" Phoebus asked, looking at the store owner.

"Yes, thank you," the man replied, "But I fear you've only delayed the inevitable. They'll be back tomorrow and you won't be here to protect me next time."

"Maybe I won't, but I'll see if I can't do anything about it," Phoebus said with a determined nod, "Come on, Maximus."

"May the sun always shine on you, sir!" the store owner shouted with gratitude.

"You as well," Phoebus replied with a nod before ridding off. He rode through the city, leaving the slums and coming to the center of the city. As he did, he heard someone ridding up behind him.

"Phoebus," the droll voice of Judge Frollo greeted him as he rode up besides the young captain on his black horse. Maximus eyed the other horse before giving it a snort of contempt, the other horse returning the gesture.

"Sir," Frollo greeted in surprise, "I was just coming to find you."

"I thought as much, I have already heard of your altercation with the guards in the slums," Frollo explained.

"You…You have?" Phoebus asked confused.

"Yes, I heard it from the two men themselves," Frollo replied calmly.

"Did you reprimand them?" Phoebus asked, still confused.

"For doing their jobs? How absurd," Frollo balked.

"Doing their jobs!" Phoebus exclaimed, "Sir, they were threatening a shop keeper to give them money."

"I admit their greed is unnecessary and I will keep tabs on them to stem it," Frollo admitted, "But these peasants must learn to respect and obey the law and the men who enforce it."

"Threatening the populace won't make them respect us, it will make them fear us," Phoebus pointed out.

"Is there a difference?" Frollo asked in return.

"Sir, you can't believe this is right!" Phoebus argued in shock.

"What I believe is that it is just," Frollo growled in reply, "These peasants need a strong hand to guide them, otherwise they will do as they please and chaos will descend on us all."

"You have very little trust in people," Phoebus observed.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you would understand," Frollo commented, "Your father would understand."

"My father never had guards bully the citizens of this country," Phoebus growled.

"Perhaps not. But it was under his watch as the Minister of Justice that the Princess was kidnapped as well," Frollo observed.

Phoebus merely glared at the ground as Frollo smirked.

"Yes, your father's failure is a sore spot with your family," Frollo stated, "Understandable, it is the reason he was removed from his post."

"And what if I told the king about this?" Phoebus said, glaring at Frollo.

"Do not test me, boy," Frollo growled, "Despite what the guards like to say, I do keep you around because you are good at your job. But that doesn't mean I need you. Besides, who do you think the king will listen to? The son of his disgraced former minister or his current one who has cut crime in half?"

Any argument Phoebus had died in his throat as he looked away from Frollo again. Maximus snorted in frustration, as Frollo's horse whinnied in victory.

"Now-" Frollo began but was interrupting by the sound of ringing bells coming from the castle.

"What?" Frollo questioned as he looked towards the castle. As he did, he could make out three figures moving across the rooftops with guards chasing them from below.

"Stop!" they heard the guards calling, "Thieves!"

A/N: Bit of a cliff hanger there, but I think everyone knows what's happening. As for the chapter, I realize that most of it is straight from Tangled, along with no less than songs, but I felt it was necessary to move the plot along, such as what I did with the first chapter. Anyway, it won't be happening again anymore, so no worries. Hope you guys like it! Please review!


	7. Be Our Guest

**Chapter 6: Be Our Guest**

The sun shone brightly on the majestic royal castle, its mighty spires reached towards the heavens, grasping at the great ball of light that had become the kingdom's symbol. Numerous guards walked around the palace, protecting it from all intruders. All intruders except for the three moving across the roof, that is.

Quasimodo and the Stabbington brothers rushed across the roof of the castle, hopping from point to point with a grace that betrayed their physiques. Eventually, they came to a stop near the center of the palace, at the edge of a skylight. Looking through it, they saw a large room below. It was mostly a long hallway, with a group of guards stationed before a pedestal. Upon the pedestal, sitting directly below the skylight, was a tiara made of silver and decorated with dozens of gem stones.

"Alright, Quasimodo," Drake said as he looked over his shoulder at Quasi, "This is it. You're up."

Quasi gulped slightly before nodding in affirmation. Fletcher pulled a length of rope from his belt and tied one end around Quasi's stomach, before handing part of the other end to Drake. Quasi then gingerly opened up the skylight before turning back to the two men. They gave him a thumbs up before bracing themselves. Nodding, the hunchback climbed through the window and let go, letting the two other men carefully lower him down.

There were about a dozen guards protecting the tiara, all facing the door leading into the room. Quasi began to sweat as the men lowered him down, trying his best not to make a sound. Soon enough, he had been lowered far enough that he could reach the tiara. Slowly, he reached out with one of his large hands and picked it up, placing it in his satchel. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he moved to start climbing back up the rope.

Suddenly, he felt a tickle in the back of his nose. He desperately tried to contain it, but it kept growing and growing. Before he could do anything, he let out a large sneeze that echoed across the stone walls of the building. Immediately, all the guards turned around, looking at the hunchback with surprised looks on their faces.

"Um," Quasi mumbled, his eyes wide with surprise and fear, "Hay fever."

The guards and the hunchback stared at each other for a few moments long before they all burst into action. The hunchback quickly began climbing back up the rope as the guards ran around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on, come on," Drake said as he and Fletch hauled Quasi up to the roof. Once he was up, the three men hurried along the rooftops, jumping from building to building until they managed to reach the cobblestone street below. Running at full sprint, they moved through the streets, until they reached a large bridge that connected the island city to the mainland.

As they ran, they were observed from a street higher up on the hillside by Frollo and Phoebus. Looking down at the fleeing figures, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Damn you, you stupid boy," he growled before turning to Phoebus behind him, "Phoebus, take the guards, retrieve the crown and arrest the hunchback."

"What of the other two? I think they were the Stabbington brothers." Phoebus asked, though in his mind, he was regretting having let Quasi go before.

"Arrest them if you can, but I care little if you capture them alive. Just get the crown and the hunchback. Whatever the cost," Frollo ordered.

"Yes sir," Phoebus said with a nod, before signaling his men and taking off after the thieves. Frollo watched them go, shaking his head as he did.

"You should have stayed inside, Quasimodo," he said with an annoyed tone.

_Later_

Quasimodo leaned against a tree, desperately trying to catch his breath. Looking around, he tried to see where the Stabbington's had gone, having lost sight of them when they escaped into the forest. Looking around, he tried to find them. After a few moments, he heard their voices floating through the brush. He moved towards them, but paused when he heard them talk.

"Where's the hunchback?" Fletch asked, "Damn it, I knew we shouldn't have let him carry the crown."

"Relax," Drake said, "We'll find him. He has no one else besides us now anyway."

"You're right," Fletch relented, "So what are we going to do with him?"

"We'll get rid of him," Drake replied, "It's not like we need him anymore."

"Alright, so just slit his throat and leave him for the birds?" Fletch asked.

"Yeah, that will do," Drake said with a laugh.

Quasi felt a chill run down his spine at their words. Fear gripped his heart as he put his back against a tree. As he mind raced, his fear was replaced with frustration. He had allowed himself to be tricked. Again. He felt so stupid. Now he truly had nowhere to go. As the brothers had said, he was alone.

The sound of approaching hoof beats brought Quasi back to reality. Looking through the foliage, he saw a group of guards quickly riding through the forest towards them. His eyes widening in fright, Quasi quickly spun around and took off through the brush.

"Run!" he shouted as he burst into the clearing where the Stabbington brothers were, "Run!"

The brothers watched him run past in confusion, before they heard the sounds of approaching horses as well. Not bothering to turn around, they quickly ran off in the direction Quasi had run.

They raced through the brush of the forest, pushing branches aside and leaping over rocks and roots. Turning around a bend, they came to a stop as they found they had run into a small canyon. They were boxed in on three sides by ten foot walls of rock.

"Quasimodo!" Drake shouted in a panicked voice, "Can you climb up there and pull us up?"

Quasi nodded before he quickly hopped up onto the rock wall. With amazing grace and skill, he quickly pulled himself up the side, reaching the top in seconds. The brothers quickly ran up to the wall, one hoisting the other onto his shoulders.

"Alright, now pull me up!" Drake said, reaching out to Quasimodo. Quasimodo moved to take his hand when he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"Slit my throat and leave me for the birds, huh?" he asked, standing up and glaring down at them.

"What?" Drake asked.

"I hope you enjoy your jail cell," Quasi sneered, before turning and running away. The brothers watched him leave with shocked expressions which were quickly replaced with ones of rage.

"QUASIMODO!" Drake bellowed, shaking his fist in the air.

Quasi allowed a small smile of satisfaction to cross his face as he raced through the woods. After a few moments, he stumbled onto a rough beaten path. The sound of approaching horses caught his attention as a group of guards on horses burst into view. Giving a cry of fear, he turned and took off down the path away from them.

"There's the hunchback!" Phoebus shouted, pointing him out, "And he has the crown! After him! Don't let him escape!"

The guards nodded in agreement as they sped their horses onwards. Quasi let out a cry of fright before he quickly darted off the path. Running through the brush, he saw a thick tangle of trees and roots up ahead. Running towards it, he dove through an opening. Looking back, he saw as the guards tried to follow him, their horses became stuck. All that is, except Maximus, who leapt over part of the tangle and continued chasing after him.

"We have him now, Maximus!" Phoebus called, patting the side of his horse in encouragement.

Quasi looked around wildly, trying to find a way to escape. Seeing a low hanging branch, he reached out for it as he ran past. As he grabbed it, Quasi's momentum sent him swinging upwards and around the branch. As he swung around, he crashed into Phoebus as he passed underneath, knocking him from Maximus's back. Looking around in surprise, Quasi noticed he now had control of Maximus. Smiling in excitement, he grabbed the reins and snapped them to speed the horse onwards as the road turned and began to run along the side of a cliff.

Instead, the horse ground to a halt, jostling Quasi forward. It quickly turned around, glaring at Quasi.

"Um, hi," Quasi said, giving Maximus a wave. The horse merely glared in return, before biting at him. Quasi let out a shot of surprise before hopping off. As he tried to run away, the horse bit the satchel hanging from his shoulders. Whirling around, Quasi tugged on the satchel, fear in his eyes as he saw Phoebus racing towards them.

Giving a sharp tug, he pulled the satchel from Maximus's teeth, but lost grip on it himself. The bag flew through the air before being snagged on a tree branch that hung over the cliff. Quasi glanced over at Phoebus and Maximus as they met his gaze, before they all looked back to the bag. They each took off at the same time, running for the branch.

Quasi reached it first, hopping onto the branch. Maximus quickly followed, the force of his weight hitting the branch causing it to shake. Quasi let out a cry of surprise as he slipped from the branch, quickly grabbing it and bear-hugging it from below. Maximus snorted in irritation as he looked down at Quasi, before he began stamping his feet against the branch, trying to stomp of Quasi's hands and force him to fall. Quasi avoided the assault narrowly, shimmying along the branch to avoid the attacks. At this moment, Phoebus leapt onto the branch as well, swinging from one of the off -shooting branches towards the bag.

As soon as he grabbed the bag though, there was a loud, ominous crack. Phoebus and Quasi looked at each other in fear before there was another crack and the branch broke away, plummeting down the cliff side, carrying the three with it. They looked at each other in surprise before all three let out a cry of mortal terror.

As the branch fell, it hit an outcropping of rock and snapped half, sending the three flying into the air. Squirming in the air, Quasi fell into a tree on the ground below. He let out a few grunts of pain as he snapped through the branches, before coming to a rest on a branch a few feet above the ground.

Quasi groaned as he pulled himself up onto the branch. Looking around, he saw his bag snagged in a branch a few inches from him. He quickly grabbed it before he prepared to hop down. As he was about to, he heard people moving about below him. Freezing, he waited. A few moments later, Phoebus limped into view, Maximus trailing behind him.

"He's around here somewhere, Maximus," Phoebus commented as he hopped up onto the horse's back, "Let's sniff him out."

The horse immediately brought his nose to the ground, and began sniffing, trying to pick up Quasi's trail. After sniffing around for a bit, the horse wandered off into some brush, out of sight.

Quasi carefully dropped out of the tree, landing softly on the ground below. He quickly swung his bag back over his shoulder before backing up against a nearby rock wall, trying to think of what to do. Sliding along the wall, his hands touched a curtain of vines hanging along it. Only there was no rock behind them. Moving the vines, he saw they were covering the entrance to a cave. Hearing hoof beats approaching, he quickly ducked into the cave. Pressing against the wall, he saw the silhouettes of Phoebus and Maximus riding by.

Glancing towards the other end of the cave, he saw a light. Giving one last look to the cave entrance, he turned away and made his way toward the light. Turning a corner, he found that the cave was actually a tunnel. The tunnel opened up before him, leading to a small valley completely surrounded by rock walls. What caught Quasi's attention though, was the lone tower standing at the middle of the valley.

"Maybe someone lives there," Quasi mused, before an excited look crossed his face "Maybe they'll let me stay!"

Quasi's smile fell as one of his hands went to his deformed face. Looking back up at the tower, a determined look crossed his face.

"I have to try," he said firmly as he made his way to the tower. Reaching it, he quickly walked around its base, but found no signs of an entrance. Looking up at the window, he shrugged before grasping one of the stones and starting his climb. With skill gained from a lifetime of practice, Quasi easily scaled the tower, reaching the windowsill within minutes. Effortlessly pulling himself up, he hopped through the window and looked around.

If there was one thing Quasi was sure of, it was that this tower was not abandoned, judging by the well-kept furniture and the clean floors and walls. What truly caught Quasi's attention though, was the paintings that covered every inch of wall space in the room. Looking around, Quasi was fascinated by the pictures, all depicting various scenes done in a multitude of colors.

"This is amazing," Quasi whispered to himself as he stepped further into the room, "I wonder who-"

Quasi was interrupted as he felt something hard slam against the back of his head with a resounding clang. His world went black before he even collapsed to the floor, a pained look crossing his features. As he fell, Rapunzel was revealed, standing behind him with a frying pan raised. As she saw him fall, she leapt away with a frightened squeal and hid behind a chair. After a moment, she peeked over at Quasi's unconscious form. She timidly walked over to him, before gently prodding his head with her frying pan.

Getting no reaction, she glanced at Pascal, who was sitting on the floor a few feet away. The chameleon could only shrug in reply. Turning back to Quasi, she moved his head to the side with her frying pan, allowing her a better look at him. She turned back to Pascal, looking for further advice. The chameleon signaled to check for pointy teeth by pantomiming fangs with his hands and running a dark shade of red. Using the handle of her pan, she moved Quasi's lip, revealing his teeth, which were decidedly not sharp.

Pulling her pan back, she looked at Quasi for a few moments. Reaching down with the pan again, she moved a few strands of hair from his face, letting her see it fully. She spent a few moments studying Quasi's features, seemingly entranced by him. Suddenly, Quasi's eye shot open, causing Rapunzel to shriek and bash him on the head again, knocking him out a second time.

Thinking quickly, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Quasi, before pulling him over to her wardrobe. After struggling with his dead weight for a few minutes, she was eventually able to haphazardly force him inside and closed the door. She then quickly dragged over a chair and jammed it against the wardrobe door, jamming it shut.

"Ok, ok, ok," she said to herself, pointing her frying pan at the wardrobe as she backed away, "I got a person in my closet."

As she said that, a thought occurred to her.

"I have a person in my closet!" she exclaimed with a laugh, before twirling her pan around cockily, "To weak to handle myself out there, huh Mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan."

She laughed as she spun it again, hitting herself on the head accidentally. As she rubbed her head in pain, she glanced down at her feet where Quasi's bag lay open. Reaching down, she pulled out the tiara and held it up to her face to examine it. She looked at it with a puzzled expression, before putting it on her arm, thinking it was a bracelet. Looking at Pascal, the chameleon shook his head. Turning back to the mirror, she slowly raised the tiara up and placed it upon her head. A look of wonder crossed her face as she stared at her reflection.

"Rapunzel!" her mother's voice called, snapping her out of her trance, "Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel quickly sprang into action, rushing over to a pot and putting the tiara and the bag inside before rushing over to the window.

"One moment, Mother," she yelled as she lowered her hair down.

"I have a big surprise!" her mother called as she grabbed Rapunzel's hair.

"Uh, I do too!" Rapunzel called back as she began to pull her mother up.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" her mother shouted as she was pulled up.

"I seriously doubt it," Rapunzel whispered to herself as she glanced at the wardrobe where Quasi was hidden.

"I brought back parsnips," her mother said as she stepped inside, "I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!"

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you," Rapunzel stated as she pulled her hair up.

"Oh, Rapunzel," her mother sighed as she hung up her cloak and put down her basket, "You know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done nothing wrong."

"Ok, I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier," Rapunzel began.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," her mother warned.

"Floating lights," Rapunzel corrected, "And yes, I'm leading up to that."

"Because I really thought we had dropped that issue, sweetheart," her mother continued.

"No mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there," Rapunzel said.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there," her mother stated.

"If you just…" Rapunzel began, moving towards the wardrobe.

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this," her mother said harshly.

"Trust me," Rapunzel continued.

"Rapunzel," her mother said, trying to interrupt her.

"I know what I'm-" Rapunzel pressed on.

"Rapunzel!" her mother shouted.

"Oh come on!" Rapunzel said as she reached for the door to the wardrobe.

"Enough with the lights, Rapunzel!" her mother screamed, "You are not leaving this tower ever!"

Rapunzel stared at her mother, shocked at her outburst while she slowly pulled her hand away from the wardrobe doors.

"Great," her mother sighed as she slumped into a chair, resting her head in her hand, "Now I'm the bad guy."

Rapunzel glanced sadly at the wardrobe, before looking up at the painting she had done above the fireplace. As she did, a thought occurred to her, one that troubled her.

"All I was going to say, Mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now," she said nervously.

"And what is that?" her mother asked.

"New paint," she said, rubbing her arm, "That paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel," her mother explained, "Almost three days' time."

"I just thought it was a better idea then stars," Rapunzel said with a sigh.

Her mother sighed as a smile crossed her face and she stood from her chair, walking over to Rapunzel.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" her mother asked.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," Rapunzel replied, hugging her mother.

Rapunzel quickly packed her mother some food in her basket as she put her cloak back on.

"I'll be back in three days' time," her mother said, "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most," her mother finished before she lowered herself down on her daughter's hair and was gone.

Turning back to the wardrobe, Rapunzel quickly grabbed her frying pan and slowly removed the chair from the door. Taking a deep breathe, she grabbed her hair, before whipping it at the door and wrapping it around its handle. She quickly pulled it open and readied herself. There was a moment where nothing happened before Quasi fell out flat on his face, still unconscious. Rapunzel looked at him cautiously as a thought formed in her head.

Blackness completely surrounded Quasi as he floated in oblivion. Suddenly, he felt a warm, sticky feeling in his ear and he woke with a cry of surprise. Looking around, he found he was now in the center of the room tied to a chair. All of the windows except a hatch in the roof had been closed, casting most of the room in shadow. Looking around with a confused look, he glanced down at the bonds holding him to the chair.

They weren't like any rope he had ever seen. They were soft and a light yellowish brown color. He also noticed that it seemed his bonds were actually made of one continuous piece of the material. Following it with his eyes, he saw it ran from his feet into the shadows. Squinting, he could see it made its way up the wall and into the rafters. Following it further, he saw it spun around the rafters before coming to a stop. Seeing where it stopped made Quasi's heart freeze up in surprise, as there was a figure in the shadows watching him. Seeing the material lead to the figure also made Quasi realize something.

"Is this…hair?" he questioned, talking more to himself then the figure.

"Stuggling…Struggling is pointless!" Rapunzel called from her spot in the rafters, trying to hide her fear.

Rapunzel moved through the shadows towards him. With a grace that rivaled Quasi's own, Rapunzel jumped through the rafters before swinging to the ground in front of him.

"I know why you're here," she said, "And I'm not…afraid of you!"

"What?" Quasi asked confused.

She cautiously stepped into the light, revealing herself to Quasi. Quasi sucked in a surprised breathe as he looked at her. She was easily the prettiest girl he had ever seen. His mind went back to Esmeralda, but she couldn't compare to the girl in front of him. Something about her just took his breath away.

"Who are you?" she asked eyeing Quasi warily, "and how did you find me?

Quasi didn't answer, still taken aback by her.

"I said who are you?" she asked again, an edge to her voice as she raised the frying pan, "and how did you find me?"

"Oh!" Quasi said, snapping back to reality, "I-I'm Quasimodo."

"Quasimodo?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, "Well who else knows my location, Quasimodo."

"Um…no one?" he replied.

"Then how did you find me?" she demanded.

"Find you?" Quasi asked, confused, "I just came in here to hide."

"A likely story!" she accused, "I know you came here to steal my hair!"

The room went quite as Quasi stared at her in confusion.

"Your….hair?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes…my hair," she replied, seeming to deflate as her bravado left her.

The room went quite again as the girl looked away from him, her cheeks colored red in embarrassment as she fiddled with her frying pan nervously.

"So you're not here to steal my hair?" she asked, glancing at him. Quasi slowly shook his head. She quickly turned around, picking up Pascal as he scurried over to her.

"What do you think?" she asked, "I think he might be telling the truth. I mean, he doesn't have fangs, and what else choice do I have."

Pascal squeaked in agreement.

"I guess you really were trying to hide," she mumbled as she turned back around, more to herself then Quasi, "That explains that thing you had I guess."

"The crown!" Quasi exclaimed, "I completely forgot about it!"

"Well good luck finding it," the girl mocked her bravado returning as she crossed her arms and sneered at him, "I've hidden it where you'll never find it."

In response to her boasting, Quasi's eyes began to drift over the room. They quickly fell on a pot sitting a few feet away.

"Is it in the pot?" Quasi guessed out of curiosity. The girl's eyes widened in surprise before she quickly raised the pan and brought it down on Quasi's head. There was a loud clang and Quasi fell unconscious again. The next thing he knew, he felt the same wet stickiness in his ear as before and he awoke with a start.

"Now, you will never find it," she declared, crossing her arms and giving him a smug look as Pascal scurried off his shoulder.

"Um, alright?" he replied confused.

"Alright?" she repeated, confused as well, "Don't you want it back?"

"Not really," Quasi replied with a sigh.

"Why not?" the girl asked, her bravery replaced with concern.

"I'm ashamed that I have it," Quasi admitted.

"Why?" the girl continued to ask, folding her legs beneath her and sitting down, looking up at him with an earnest expression.

"I stole it," Quasi admitted.

The girl let out a gasp as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"I didn't do it out of greed or anything like that," Quasi explained.

"Then why did you do it?" the girl asked.

"Well you see…" he paused as he looked at the girl, "I don't know your name."

"It's Rapunzel," she answered.

"Rapunzel," Quasi repeated, smiling, "I like it."

"Thanks," she replies, blushing lightly, "So why did you do it?"

"Well, for a long time, I stayed in the bell towers of the city's cathedral," Quasi explained.

"Really?" Rapunzel spoke up, immediately interested, "For how long?"

"Most of my life really," Quasi replied with a shrug.

"I've been in this tower my whole life!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping to her feet excitedly, "Did your parents tell you to?"

"My master said it was for my own protection," Quasi explained, surprised by Rapunzel's excitement.

"My mother says the same thing!" Rapunzel shouted, "And what do you mean by master? You mean your father? He must have said something different though right? What did he tell you?"

"He told me…the people would treat me badly because of how I look," Quasi answered, looking away from her.

"How you look?" Rapunzel questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, yeah," Quasi replied, confused, "Can't you tell?"

"Well, you're the first guy I've ever seen," Rapunzel admitted with a shrug, "I mean I figured you were different, but I didn't think you were that different. Not enough for people to be mean to you."

"Well, it turns out he was right," Quasi continues sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rapunzel says with sympathy.

"Thank you," Quasi replied honestly, "That's what led me here. I was mad at the people. They mocked me, tied me up, threw food at me. I was just so angry that when these two thieves, the Stabbington brothers, offered to help me get back at the kingdom, and I agreed."

"And that's why you stole the crown," Rapunzel finished understanding.

"Yeah. I was so stupid. They were just using me," Quasi said, shaking his head in disgust.

"And then you come here, and I knock you out and tie you up and accuse you of things, oh I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel shouted as she hopped to her feet and quickly began untying him from the chair. Soon enough he was completely free, though he remained in the seat.

"It's not your fault, Rapunzel," Quasi reassured her, "I did break into your home."

"Still, it sounds like you've had it pretty rough, and I would hate to think I made it worse," she explained.

"So why were you hiding the crown from me anyway?" Quasi inquired.

"I was going to try to use it to…get you to do something for me," Rapunzel admitted.

"What's that?" Quasi asked.

Rapunzel quickly turned and walking over to the fireplace. Hopping up onto the mantel, she moved a painting that was hanging there, revealing a mural of her observing what looked like lanterns in the night sky.

"Tomorrow night, on my birthday, these lights will appear in the sky," she explained, before looking at him hopefully, "Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah, those are the lanterns they release in honor of the Lost Princess. I always had a great view of them from the cathedral," Quasi explained.

"Lanterns! I knew they weren't stars. Can you take me to them!" Rapunzel asked, hopping down from the mantel and rushing up to Quasimodo, a hopeful expression on her face.

"I'd like to help," Quasi admitted, before a sad look crossed his face, "But I'm not exactly welcome in the kingdom anymore."

"What if we took the crown back?" Rapunzel offered, "If you bring it back and explain what happened, about the two thieves, I'm sure they'll forgive you!"

Quasi thought about it for a moment before his face fell.

"No, it wouldn't work," Quasi said, shaking his head.

"What!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Why not!"

"You haven't been out there, Rapunzel," Quasi explained, "You haven't seen what I've seen."

"It can't be that bad," Rapunzel pleaded.

"_The world is cruel,_" Quasi sung softly, as he stood up "_The world is wicked. There's not a friend that I have in that whole city_."

"You can't lose hope like that," Rapunzel said, wringing her hands together nervously, "I don't hate you."

"_I am deformed,_" Quasi continued, walking over to her mirror.

"_You're misinformed,_" Rapunzel sung in response, walking up behind him.

"_And I am ugly,_" Quasi ignored her, touching his face as he looked in the mirror.

"_That's not what I see,_" Rapunzel argued.

"_And these are crimes for which the world takes little pity,_" Quasi growled at her, anger on his face which quickly dissolved into sadness, "_You do not comprehend!_"

Rapunzel stared at him for a few seconds, surprise on her face at his outburst. Quasi sighed sadly as he turned to face her. She kneeled down to look him in the eyes before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that people didn't except you," Rapunzel said, "I've only known you for a little while and even I can tell you didn't deserve what's happen to you."

Quasi smiled at her before he realized how close they were. He looked into her pretty green eyes for a few moments before blushing and turning away. Rapunzel looked at him with confusion before shrugging it off.

"It couldn't have been that bad though," Rapunzel argued, looking at him with pleading eyes, "I just…I just need to know what it's like to be out there. I have to see those lights. Haven't you ever had a dream?"

"To go outside was my dream," Quasi explained as he turned away from her, causing Rapunzel's face to fall as she realized her argument wouldn't work.

"Was it worth it?" she asked quietly, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Was what worth it?" Quasi replied, turning to face her with a confused expression.

"Was everything you went through worth following your dream?" Rapunzel asked him, looking up at him.

Quasi was shocked into silence.

"…Yes," Quasi whispered after a few moments, his mind flashing back to when he was standing in front of the crowd, hearing them cheering his name.

"Then you understand that I have to experience it. Just for a day or two," Rapunzel said, taking his hands in hers, "I can't stay locked up here in my mother's sanctuary. Not without experiencing it."

"Sanctuary," Quasi whispered to himself, thinking of what Frollo had told him.

"_Safe behind those windows and those parapets of stone,_" he sung as he looked down at his and Rapunzel's hands, "_Gazing at the people down below._"

"_All my life I watched them as I hid up there alone,_" he continued as he looked into her eyes, "_Hungry for the histories they'd show me_."

"_All my life, I memorized their faces. Knowing them as they would never know me,_" he sang as he walked up to her main window and opened it, "_All my life, I wondered how'd it feel to pass a day, not above them, but part of them!_"

"_And out there, living in the sun!_" Rapunzel joined in, startling Quasi as she ran up to the window, leaning against it, "_Give me one day out there, all I ask is one, to hold forever._"

"_Out there, where they all live unaware,_" Quasi sung as he gestured out towards the forest beyond the tower, "_What I gave_"

"_What I'd dare_" Rapunzel sang back, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"_Just to live one day out there!_" they sung together, facing each other.

"_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives,_" Quasi sung as he leapt into the rafters of the tower, climbing towards the roof with Rapunzel hot on his tail, her golden hair streaming behind them both, "_Through the roofs and gables I could see them._"

"_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them!_" Quasi sung, as he reached the top and open another hatch to let light in.

"_If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant out there!_" Rapunzel sang as Quasi climbed through the hatch onto the roof, before reaching in and pulling her up with him.

"_Strolling with a friend,_" Quasi sang as he walked around the roof, Rapunzel by his side, "_Taste the morning out there, like ordinary men. Who freely walk about there_."

"_Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share,_" Rapunzel sung as she led Quasi over to the edge of the roof, before flinging her arms out and standing on the edge. Acting on instinct, Quasi reached out and grabbed her waist, holding her steady.

"_Won't resent!_" Rapunzel sung as a breeze picked up, causing her hair to flow behind her.

"_Won't despair!_" Quasi sung as well, a smile crossing his face.

"_Old and bent, we won't care!_" The sung together, "_We'll have speeent one daaay out THEEEEEEEEERE!_"

Rapunzel laughed as she felt the breeze stirring around her before she leaned back, allowing Quasi to pull her in.

"So you'll do it then?" Rapunzel asked him hopefully, "You'll take me to see the lights."

"Yes," Quasi said with a smile, "I'll do it. You deserve to see the world out there as much as I do."

"THANKYOU!" Rapunzel exclaimed, leaping at Quasi and pulling him into a hug, nearly knocking them both off the roof, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

A blush crossed Quasi's features as she hugged him, before a smile nearly split his face as he returned her hug.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she stopped hugging Quasi and began pulling him back towards the hatch, "Let's get going! There's no time to waste!"

A/N: So this was a long chapter. Even though I used most of what I wrote for the original concept I posted before starting the actual story in this chapter, all the stuff I added took up a lot of time to write. I hope you guys liked the first meeting between Rapunzel and Quasi, it was fun to write. I especially liked doing the song, which is my personal favorite one from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I thought it worked well as a duet between the two. So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Please Review!


	8. A Whole New World

**Chapter 7: A Whole New World**

Quasi quickly made his way down the side of the tower, swinging from stone to stone before he landed on the ground gracefully. He looked back up at the window, putting his hand over his eyes to let him see, adjusting the bag over his shoulder with his other hand.

"Are you coming, Rapunzel!" he called up to her.

Rapunzel slowly stepped out onto the edge of the windowsill, clutching her hair which was wrapped around the beam sticking out allowing her to lower herself down to the ground, her frying pan tucked under her arm. She looked down at the ground far below, her eyes falling on Quasi, who waved to her encouragingly.

"_Look at the world so close and I'm half way to it,_" she sung to herself, "_Look it all, so big, do I even dare?_"

She turned back to look inside, staring at the picture she had painted of herself watching the lanterns.

"_Look at me, here at last, I just have to do it,_" she sang, before a doubtful expression crossed her face.

"_Should I?_" she said before shaking her head and turning back to the outside with a look of fierce determination on her face, "_No. Here I go._"

Pascal climbed up onto her shoulder before tying a strand of her hair around his stomach and signaling he was ready. She giggled before she grabbed her hair and tossed it out the window. It cascaded down the side in a neat line, stopping just above the ground. Letting out a shout of pure joy, she jumped out the window, sliding down her own hair, laughing all the way.

As she reached the bottom though, she stopped herself, looking at the ground below her nervously. Slowly, she lowered a foot down, touching the grass and dirt beneath her. She quickly stood up, laughing as she did so.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be,_" Rapunzel sang as she dropped her pan and lay on the ground, running her hands over the grass around her, smiling up at Quasi as he grinned down at her.

"_Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me_," she continued as she stood up and ran over to the stream running through the valley, dipping her feet in it.

"_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_" he sung as she picked some of the water up and throwing it into the air, laughing as she did.

"_I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing,_" she sang as she took off in a run towards the cave leading out of the valley. Quasi quickly picked up the frying pan and raced after her, "_and leaping, and bounding! Hair flying! Heart pounding!_ _And splashing! And reeling! And finally feeling that's when my liiiife BEEEEGIIIIIIIIIINNSS!_"

"I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she looked around at the forest surrounding her, "I can't believe I did this!"

"It's pretty exhilarating, huh?" Quasi asked as he caught up with her.

"Mother would be so furious," Rapunzel said with a slight groan.

"Come on," Quasi said as he handed her the frying pan back as he walked towards the forest, "Come on, let's go exploring."

"I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her," Rapunzel said later as she sat on a rock in the middle of a small pond, holding a lily pad in her hand. Quasi sat behind her, slowly kicking his feet in the water.

"Oh my gosh, this would kill her," Rapunzel moaned as she sat in a cave in the fetal position as Quasi watched from the mouth of the cave with a worried look on his face.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Rapunzel shouted as she and Quasi ran down a hill. At the bottom, Rapunzel kicked a pile of leaves into the air, sending them scattering about.

"I am a horrible daughter," Rapunzel groaned as she stood on a large tree branch with her head against the trunk. Quasi sat on the same branch, looking up at her in confusion, "I have to go back."

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK!" she screamed as she and Quasi rolled down a hill together, Rapunzel becoming tangled in her hair as she did so.

"I am a disciple human being," Rapunzel sobbed as she lay face down in a field of flowers.

"BEST DAY EVER!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she swung from a tree by her hair, Quasi doing the same on another strand of her hair. A few minutes later and Rapunzel was sitting against a rock, sobbing into her hands. Quasi walked up to her, awkwardly looking at her while trying to think of what to do.

"Um, Rapunzel," Quasi began holding out his hand but not touching her, "Are you alright?"

"It's just…as much as I want to do this, I can't help but feel bad about going behind my mother's back to do it," Rapunzel explained.

"You're afraid of her punishing you?" Quasi asked.

"No," Rapunzel said, looking at him with confusion, "I'm afraid of disappointing her. Weren't you afraid of that, when you left the cathedral?"

"My master…has found many reasons to be disappointed in me," Quasi replied hesitantly, "It wasn't the main concern I had. Whatever punishment he devised was."

"That…That's horrible," Rapunzel whispered as she stood up, "It sounds like you're afraid of him."

Quasi looked away from her uncomfortably.

"You are," Rapunzel said with surprise, "How could your own father make you afraid of him? And why do you call him master?"

"He insists I call him master. He's not my real father you see," Quasi explained.

"He's not?" Rapunzel asked, "What happened to your parents?"

"He says my mother abandoned me at the cathedral when I was a baby. That he found and raised me," Quasi elaborated, "He said my mother abandoned me because I was so ugly."

"He's lying," Rapunzel said bluntly, a serious expression on her face.

"What?" Quasi asked, surprised by her bluntness.

"He's lying," Rapunzel repeated.

"How do you know?" Quasi asked, taken aback.

"Because no mother would abandon her child like that," Rapunzel said with determined look on her face, "My mother has her flaws. She's protective and a bit judgmental, but I know she loves me."

She reached out with her hand and placed it on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"And I know yours loved you," Rapunzel stated, "I don't know why your…master is lying about this, and I can't prove that he is, but I just feel it in my heart. No mother would give up her child so willingly."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Quasi said, smiling up at her, "That means a lot."

"And thank you for trying to comfort me," Rapunzel replied, smiling as well, "But despite all my worries, I need to see this through to the end."

"Alright," Quasi agreed with a nod, before turning towards a part of the forest, "I think the road is back this way."

Before they could continue onwards though, a rustling came from the bushes in front of them. With a panicked squeal, Rapunzel jumped on Quasi, quickly latching onto his back, looking over his shoulder at the bush.

"Is it ruffians! Thugs! Have they come for me!" She cried as she pointed her frying pan at the bush while Pascal clung to her shoulder. After a moment, the bush stopped rustling and a small brown rabbit hopped out. The three of them stared at the rabbit for a few moments, blinking in surprise.

"It's a rabbit," Quasi said after a moment, "It's not going to hurt us. I think."

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, blushing in embarrassment as she fiddled with her frying pan, "I'm just a bit jumpy."

"It's okay," Quasi replied with a chuckle while feeling slightly disappointed that she had stopped clinging to him, "Now, as long as there are no more dangerous rabbits waiting for us, I think we can continue."

"Lead the way, brave adventurer," Rapunzel said with a laugh, indicating for him to lead the way. Quasi laughed as well before they made their way into the forest.

_Meanwhile_

Gothel made her way through the brush of forest on her journey, coming to a clearing. As she did, she suddenly heard the sound of voices coming from just out a view. Panicking, she quickly ducked behind a tree. As she did, Phoebus and Maximus rode into the clearing, Maximus sniffing along the ground.

"Give it a rest, Maximus," Phoebus sighed as he patted Maximus on the side, "The trails gone cold."

Gothel peered around the edge of the tree, before quickly ducking back behind it as she caught sight of the two of them.

"A Coronan guard," she whispered to herself, before realization crossed her face, "Rapunzel!"

She hurried back the way she came, careful to move quietly before she was sure she was out of earshot and took off running. Soon enough, she had reached the tower, looking up at it in a panic.

"Rapunzel!" she cried up to the tower "Let down your hair!"

"Rapunzel!" she called again, a panicked tone in her voice. Getting no response, she rushed to a part of the base of the tower, where she ripped a part of the ivy that had grown around the tower off, revealing a walled up doorway. She quickly pulled the stones out of the doorway and raced up the staircase revealed behind it. Moments later, she knocked a stone out of the floor of the main room and climbed through.

"Rapunzel!" she cried looking around the darkened room. She ran around, looking in every place she could possibly think of to look, but could not find her young daughter anywhere.

Panicking, she ran her hands through her hair before running to her drawer and opening it. Reaching inside, she pulled a knife out. Holding it, she examined the blade for a moment before putting it in her robes and rushing out of the tower.

She began making her way through the forest, back towards where she had seen Phoebus and Maximus. Moving through the forest, she followed the trail the horse had left behind, before slowing down when she heard voices ahead of her.

"Captain Phoebus!" she heard a man call out of sight as she ducked behind a tree.

"Any luck finding the thieves men?" Phoebus asked as he rode up to meet the approaching guards.

"We caught the Stabbington brothers," one of the guards reported, "Any luck finding the hunchback?"

"No, I lost him over a cliff," Phoebus growled.

"You think he survived?" another guard asked.

"I'm sure of it," Phoebus replied, before whispering to himself, "I should have never let him go."

"Sir, if you'd like, we can interrogate the Stabbington brothers. See if they have any idea where the hunchback might be heading," one of the guards suggested.

"Good idea, soldier," Phoebus agreed as he and the two soldiers who had come out to meet him turned and rode off into the brush, Gothel following behind them. Eventually, they broke through the forest and came out on a road where another group of soldiers were waiting, the Stabbingtons locked in chains among them.

"Captain Phoebus," one of the other guards greeted, "Good to see you alright, sir."

"Thank you soldier," Phoebus replied, "Have the thieves revealed anything?"

"Nothing, sir," the solider answered, "They refuse to talk."

"We'll see about that," Phoebus said forebodingly. Before he could continue though, the sound of approaching hoofbeats caught their attention. A moment later, Frollo and a pair of guards came riding up.

"Judge Frollo," Phoebus greeted as he and the other guards saluted.

"Captain," Frollo greeted with a curt nod, "I see you have captured two of the thieves. What of the hunchback and the crown?"

"No sir," Phoebus replied disappointedly, "We lost him and the crown."

"Disappointing," Frollo said as he gave Phoebus a dark look, "Have you tried interrogating these two criminals?"

"We we're about to when you arrived, sir," Phoebus explained, before turning to the Stabbington brothers, "Where did the hunchback go?"

The brothers remained silent, not even looking at Phoebus.

"The captain asked you a question!" one of the guards shouted before kicking Fletch in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"We don't know!" Drake shouted, "The bastard left us to rot, we have no idea where he went."

"He left you?" Phoebus asked, "Probably a smart decision, knowing you cutthroats."

"So you have no idea where he may have gone?" Frollo asked. The brothers remained silent.

"Very well," Frollo said, nodding to the guards, "Take these criminals back to the Palace of Justice. Maybe the interrogation chambers will loosen their tongues."

"Wait!" Drake said as the guards began to lead him and his brother away, "We don't know for sure where he has gone, but we have an idea."

"We do?" Fletch asked.

"We did see Esmeralda chasing after the hunchback, didn't we?" Drake questioned, smiling.

"We did," Fletch agreed as he remembered, "Hard to mistake that girl."

"What is the relevance of this girl?" Frollo asked, becoming impatient.

"Well you see, she's part of a band of thieves," Drake explained, "A group of thieves we've had dealings with in the past."

"What's your point?" Phoebus asked.

"My point is, she may have told him where there secret base is," Drake elaborated, "A base that we also know the location of."

"Then you will tell us where it is," Frollo stated, brokering no argument.

"Not so fast, your honor," Drake said quickly, "We need to make a deal first."

"Deal?" Frollo questioned, "Why would I make a deal with two scoundrels like yourselves?"

"Because you'll never find their base without us," Drake replied simply.

"We can make you tell us," Frollo snarled.

"And we can lie," Drake retorted. Frollo growled at the larger man for a few moments before turning away.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Just our freedom of course," Drake replied with a shrug.

"Very well," Frollo grunted before nodding to the guards. The guards then released the brothers from their chains. Drake smiled as he rubbed his wrists and looked up at Frollo.

"Now lead us to this base," Frollo commanded, "And I warn you, if you lead us on some sort wild goose chase, you will be stretching the hangman's rope by tomorrow morning."

"Understood," Drake replied with a nod.

"Then lead on, Mr. Stabbington," Frollo said, gesturing towards the forest.

"So much for honor amongst thieves," Phoebus commented as the group began to move out.

"Wait!" a voice cried from the forest. Turning, the group saw Gothel running out into the open, "Please, you have to help me!"

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Phoebus asked, instantly on alert.

"My daughter!" Gothel exclaimed, running up to Phoebus, "She's gone and I can't find her."

"She's gone?" Phoebus asked, "Where do you live, ma'am?"

"In a cottage in the woods," Gothel explained, "Please sir, she's all I have!"

"We don't have time for this," Frollo growled. Gothel quickly changed tactics, running over to Frollo and grasping his hand in hers.

"Please, kind sir," she pleaded, pulling his hand towards the top of her chest, "Please help me find my baby girl. I'll do anything."

Frollo's eyes widened in surprised as she pulled his hand to her. He felt his face heat up as he felt her soft skin against his, his fingers touching the base of her breasts. Looking into her eyes, he saw her pleading look, but something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but something that made his heart beat faster, especially when she said the word "anything."

"Sir," Phoebus said, snapping Frollo out of his thoughts, "Perhaps this is connected. Perhaps the hunchback broke into their house to hide, and ended up making off with her daughter."

"That's a lot of guessing, Captain," Frollo commented as he recomposed himself, pulling his hand from Gothel's grasp.

"It couldn't hurt to bring the woman along," Phoebus argued, "We might just run across the girl on our way."

Frollo looked from Phoebus back to Gothel, who gazed up at him pleadingly. Frollo felt his heart pick up speed again before looking away.

"Very well," Frollo relented with a sigh, "We shall bring the woman along in the off chance we run across her daughter."

"Thank you so much, sir," Gothel thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet," Frollo said in a warning tone, "We have a long way to go yet and we can't afford to have you slow us down."

"Of course," Gothel replied as she reached up and ran her hand along Frollo's leg, causing him to go rigid in his saddle, "You won't even know I'm here."

Frollo quickly shook it off before they group began to make their way into the forest, the Stabbington brothers in the lead.

A/N: Quick chapter, hope you guys liked it! Sets up some of the things to come as well as allowing me some fun character interactions. Please review!


	9. I've Got a Dream

**Chapter 8: I've Got a Dream**

As they walked down the long winding dirt road, Quasimodo and Rapunzel couldn't help but feel like they were lost.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rapunzel asked as she looked around.

"I think so," Quasi said, "She didn't exactly give me good directions."

"Wait, there's something up there!" Rapunzel cried as she ran ahead, Quasi following behind her. As they rounded a bend they came across what looked like an inn. The building looked like it hadn't been occupied in years, with a dilapidated roof and rotting boards, along with a few windows broken. Closer up the rode was a sign with its paint faded, depicting the outline of a duckling along with the words "The Snuggly Duckling" written on it.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That's it!" Quasi exclaimed before grabbing Rapunzel's hand and dragging her behind him as he rushed up to the building.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Quasi asked as he threw open the door, revealing the rotten remains within. Broken furniture lay scattered about, with an old dusty bar sitting to the side, its drink shelves long since empty. A rat skittered by just outside the light.

"No reason," Rapunzel moaned.

"There's no one here," Quasi said as he looked around in confusion.

"Do you think she lied?" Rapunzel asked, looking around as well.

"I…I…" Quasi mumbled, fearing another betrayal.

"I mean, I don't know," Rapunzel quickly added, "Hey, they're a secret organization right?"

"Right," Quasi agreed.

"Then maybe there's a secret room or passage or something around here somewhere," Rapunzel suggested.

"Yeah," Quasi agreed, nodding his head, "Maybe you're right."

"Come on," she said, motioning to the side, "Let's get started."

The two quickly began searching around the inn, trying to find any sort of a hint of a secret door or entrance. They scoured every nook and cranny of the dusty and rotting building but couldn't find anything.

"I'm sorry Quasi," Rapunzel apologized as she stood behind the bar, leaning against it, "Maybe I was wrong."

"I just don't get it," Quasi said, sitting in one of the half rotten chairs, "Why would she send me here if all there was an abandoned inn?"

"I don't know. Maybe-Whoa!" Rapunzel exclaimed as her grip slipped on the dusty bar and began to fall. As she fell, she blindly grabbed onto one of the rusty drink dispensers, specifically one with a handle topped by a carved duckling. As she fell, she pulled the handle downward, before it stopped with a click, catching her before she hit the ground. A second later, there a grinding sound as a section of the wall behind the bar opened up, revealing a hidden passage leading downward.

"Rapunzel!" Quasi exclaimed, leaping to his feet and vaulting over the bar, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Rapunzel said as Quasi helped her up, "And I think I found the switch."

"You did!" Quasi exclaimed, looking at the tunnel for the first time, "You did it, Rapunzel!"

"Did you really only just notice that?" Rapunzel asked with a smile.

"I was distracted," Quasi explained, blushing slightly.

"By what?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"I was worried that you were hurt," Quasi admitted.

"Oh," Rapunzel replied, blushing as well, "Well, thank you."

"Come on, let's see where it goes," Quasi said, taking her hand and leading her down the tunnel. Rapunzel smiled as she squeezed his hand and followed him.

They traveled down the winding corridors, lit by burning torches that cast flickering shadows on the rough stone. The corridors continued on, deeper and deeper into the earth, snaking as it went. Eventually, the sound of voices and music flowed up to their ears, causing them to pause.

"You hear that?" Quasi asked.

"Yes, come on!" Rapunzel said excitedly, pulling Quasi along as they rushed down the corridor. As they rounded a corner, they came to an opening in the tunnel, leading to a large room. As they approached though, the sounds suddenly ceased and the lights all went dark.

"Uh oh," Quasi whispered.

"What is it, Quasi?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think we just walked into a trap," he replied.

Suddenly, a group of torches ignited, revealing a group of people surrounding them. They quickly jumped on them, wrapping ropes around their hands and binding them behind their backs. Rapunzel let out a frightened squeal which was silenced when a cloth was stuffed into her mouth.

As this happened, Quasi got a better look at the chamber from the torches that the thugs surrounding them had lit. It was a large cavern carved out of the stone. Slowly, more torches were being lit, revealing women and children scattered about. All around the chamber were various makeshift tables and work benches and colorful banners hung from the ceiling. In addition, a sea of tents was set up, serving as housing for all the people.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a familiar voice asked. Turning, Quasi saw Clopin step into the light, revealing his unmasked face.

"Trespassers!" one of them men declared.

"Spies," another shouted.

"Hmm, well you know what we do with spies," Clopin said with a grin.

"We're not spies!" Quasi shouted, "Don't you recognize me!"

"Ah yes, our King of Fools," Clopin said, leaning over and examining Quasi's face, before turning to Rapunzel, "And you seem to be joined by quite the lovely creature."

Rapunzel flinched away in fear as Clopin reached out to touch her.

"Leave her alone!" Quasi barked, glaring at Clopin.

"Touchy, touchy," Clopin said with a chuckle, stepping away, "But yes, I remember who you are, Quasimodo. I also know you were raised by one Judge Claude Frollo, a man me and my friends have been at odds with our entire lives. In addition to that, you are now a known associate of the Stabbington brothers, a duo we recently had a falling out with for their…methods."

"And last but not least," Clopin continued, "You stole the crown of the Lost Princess, quite possibly the most precious item in the entire kingdom and as such, you have the entire force of the royal guard chasing you. So I apologize if my hospitality seems lax, but I must think of my friends first."

"So now we come to one simple question," he continued, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "What do we do with you?"

"I say we turn him in for whatever reward is on his head!" a thug with a massive nose shouted.

"No!" another thug, this one with a bald head, mustache and a hook for a hand, yelled, "We should string him up here and now!"

"Guys, guys!" a new voice called as another man walked into view. Quasi recognized him as the man he spoke to at the Feast of Fools before he was chosen as the King of Fools, "Why do we need to resort to violence?"

"You're always such a wimp, Flynn," the hook handed thug growled.

"Hey, I'm just being smart, no need to put blood on our hands," Flynn stated, holding his hands up in defense, "Besides, he might still have the crown on him, and that is definitely worth a pretty penny."

As Flynn spoke, he saw the bag hanging around Quasi's shoulder.

"What have we here?" he asked as he reached for the bag. Before he could touch it, a hand reached out and slapped his away. Flynn let out a yelp of pain before looking at his attacker. Esmeralda stood next to Flynn, her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Ryder," she spat.

"Esmeralda!" Quasi exclaimed.

"Clopin, stop this!" Esmeralda exclaimed, walking over to the man, "I invited him, he's not a spy."

"Maybe not, but he did just steal the Princess' tiara," Clopin argued, "The whole kingdom is looking for him and we can't afford to harbor him."

"So we're just going to throw him out in the cold?" Esmeralda snapped back, "I thought the whole point of all of this was to take in the outcasts of the kingdom. To protect the poor and helpless of this kingdom from Frollo."

"This is different," Clopin replied, trying to calm her. Meanwhile, Pascal crawled from his hiding spot in Rapunzel's hair and began untying the ropes around her wrists.

"I don't see how it is," Esmeralda replied.

"Enough!" the hook handed thug yelled, lifting Quasi off his feet into the air, "the girl always had her head stuck in the clouds. Why are we listening to her now? We can't afford to let either of these two go. I say we end this problem here and now."

As he spoke, Pascal finished untying Rapunzel's hands, allowing her to reach up and ungag herself. As she did, she saw the hook handed thug raise his hook up to Quasi's throat, the point glinting in the torch light. Esmeralda tried to stop him, but the hook handed thug pushed her away.

"Hey!" Flynn shouted as he caught the stumbling Esmeralda, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, stop them!" Esmeralda pleaded, indicating to the hook handed thug. Flynn nodded and walked over to the thug.

"Come on, Hook. Buddy," Flynn started, flashing a winning smile, "There's no need to gut him like a fish. Like I was saying, we can just sell the crown for the fortune its worth and let him hide out hear. He can't tell anyone where we are if he doesn't leave, can he?"

"This doesn't concern you, Ryder," Hook spat, before kicking Flynn in the chest, sending him rolling backwards.

Standing up, Rapunzel looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Looking up, she saw two roots stinking out from the ceiling, hanging above them. Grabbing her hair, she tossed it and swung it around one root and wrapped it another. Pulling on it, she pulled the root up until it was nearly bent backwards. Releasing it with a flick of her wrist, the root snapped downward and smacked Hook right on top of his head. The force of the blow nearly floored him, but he managed to stay standing with his grip still on Quasi. Turning around, he glared at Rapunzel.

"Let him go!" she shouted.

The thug's glare only intensified, causing Rapunzel to wilt as her bravado left her.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"What's it matter to you, girly?" Hook growled as he dropped Quasi and stalked over to her, Rapunzel seeming to shrink as Hook towered over her.

"Okay, one, he's my friend and two, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" she explained quickly, her courage quickly returning "Find your humanity! Haven't you ever had a dream!"

A look of surprise crossed Hook's face before he turned away quickly, grunting.

"You have, haven't you?" Rapunzel asked, realization dawning on her, "or maybe still do."

Hook grunted in reply as all the other thugs looked on with looks of pity and remorse.

"You do," she pressed, ignoring everyone else, "What is it? You can tell me."

Hook roared in anger before whirling around, pulling a hatchet off his belt and holding it up to her neck, causing Rapunzel to scream in fright.

"Yes," he growled, lowering the axe blade and slipping it back into its holster "I had a dream once."

"_I'm malicious, mean and scary,_" he said in a strange way that Rapunzel realized was singing, "_My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_."

"_But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook!_" he continued, leading Rapunzel over to a covered piece of furniture, before pulling the tarp off, revealing a piano, "_I've always want to be a concert pianist._"

Rapunzel looked on in surprise as Hook played a few keys with his hooked hand.

"_Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?_" he sung as he sat down and played the piano with both hands, "_Tickling the ivories 'til they bleed. Yes, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medley 'cause way down deep inside, I got a dream._"

Rapunzel smiled as she watched him play while a crowd began to crowd began to gather around them, bobbing to the music.

"_He's got a dream!_" they sung, "_He's got a dream!_"

"_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_" Hook declared as Rapunzel sat on the bench next to him, "_Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else I got a dream!_"

As Hook continued to play, Rapunzel motioned for Quasi to join her. Quasi uneasily made his way over to her, looking at the man who had been prepared to slit his throat moments before. Hook smiled at Quasi while Rapunzel grabbed his arm and pulled him to the seat next to her. As he settled, the thug with the big nose walked up and leaned against the piano.

"_I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes_" he sung while motioning to his arm, "_and let's not even mention my complexion!_"

"_But despite my extra toes, and my goiter and my nose,_" he continued, showing off the mentioned bits, "_I really want to make a love connection!_"

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady?_" he asked as he grabbed Quasi and Rapunzel's arms, before spinning them around. The two quickly grabbed onto each other, blushing as they looked into each other's eyes. A smile spread across each of their faces as they began to dance with each other, as others did as well, "_Rowing in a rowboat down the stream!_"

"_Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter_" Big Nose declared, "_cause way down deep inside I got a dream!_"

"_I've got a dream!_" Big Nose shouted as Quasi and Rapunzel danced by, laughing as they did so.

"_He's got a dream!_" the dancing crowed exclaimed.

"_I've got a dream!_" Big Nose repeated.

"_He's got a dream_" the crowd sung again.

"_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_" Big Nose sung as he walked over to Rapunzel and Quasi and put his arms around their shoulders. "_Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child inside it dreaming. Like everybody else I got a dream."_

As Big Nose finished, Clopin flipped over the crowd, landing in the middle of them with a large smile on his face.

"_I like dance and sing, and see the smile that I bring, whenever I decide to wander into town!_" he sung, looking around at the people, "_but when I see people living in the squalor and the dirt, you know it really makes me hurt, and resent that man working for the crown!_"

"_Can't you see all the people being happy?_" he asked as the people around him cheered, "_Living without being constantly in fear!_"

"_I will always be a clown, but I'm a rebel when the chips are down. Like all the people suffering, I've got a dream!_"

"_I've got a dream!_" he declared as the crowd continued to cheer.

"_He's got a dream!_" the crowd charted.

"_I've got a dream!_" he repeated.

"_He's got a dream!_" the crowd cheered again.

"_And one day we'll overthrow Frollo's corrupt regime! I may not always do right, but when it comes down to it, I will fight! Like all my friends here I have a dream!_"

As the music continued, Big Nose began to lead the two around, followed by other thugs as they introduced some of the other men.

"_Cor would like to one day be a florist,_" Big Nose explained, indicating to a thug watering some potted plants.

"_Gunter does interior design,_" another thug said, indicating to a man standing outside an extremely well maintained tent.

"_Ulf is into mime!_" the group sang, pointing out a heavy set man in mime makeup entertaining a group of children.

"_Attila's cupcakes are sublime!_" they continued, motioning to a thug pulling a pan of pastries out of a makeshift oven.

"_Killer knits! Bruiser sows! Clopin does little puppet shows!_" the group continued, coming to a cart which Clopin quickly shooed them away from.

"_Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!_" Big Nose declared, pointing to a massive man with a horned helmet examining a small ceramic unicorn before handing it to an eager little girl.

As the group of thugs continued singing, Flynn tried to sneak up behind them, wanting to get a look into Quasi's bag. However, before he could, the group whirled around, all looking at him with an encouraging look.

"Oh come on guys you know I don't sing," Flynn whined. A grumble went through the crowd as the thugs glared at him, some fiddling with their weapons. Flynn gulped before hoping up onto a table.

"_I've got dreams like you, no really!_ _Just much less…touchy feely,_" he sang, "_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny! On an island that I own, tan and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!_"

"_I've got a dream!_" Esmeralda declared as she stepped up onto the table with Flynn, "_I've got a dream! To stop Flynn Rider's latest scheme!_"

Flynn looked at her in confusion before she shoved him off the table, causing him to land on his butt while the crowd roared with laughter.

"_He's selfish, conceited and vein and all around a pain. Unlike all you people who've got a dream!_"

Flashing a quick smile at Rapunzel, Quasi hopped up on another table, grabbing the attention of the others.

"_I don't have the best looks, and I've worked with some crooks, but all in all I think I'm a pleasant guy!_" he sang as everyone cheered, "_So if you spare me another glance, and give me a second chance, you'll see that I'm really worth the try!_"

"_I've got a dream!_" Rapunzel declared as she hopped up onto the table next to Quasi, putting her hands on his shoulders for balance.

"_She's got a dream!_" the crowd declared happily.

"_I've got a dream!_" she continued, smiling at Quasi happily.

"_She's got a dream!_" the crowd roared again.

"_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_" she declared, causing the crowd to cheer appreciatively, "_And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!_"

"_She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They got a dream! We've got a dream!_" the crowd, joined by Clopin and Esmeralda, sang, "_So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team!_"

"_Call us brutal!_" one of the thugs yelled.

"_Sick!_" another added.

"_Sadistic!_" Hook shouted.

"_And grotesquely optimistic!_" Big Nose declared.

"_Because way down deep inside we got a dream!_" the crowd roared.

"_I've got a dream!_" Hook declared.

"_I've got a dream!_" Big Nose shouted.

"_I've got a dream!"_ Clopin sang.

"_I've got a dream!_" Esmeralda added.

"_I've got a dream!_" Quasi sung, smiling at Rapunzel.

"_I've got a dream!_" Rapunzel sang, pulling Quasi into a hug.

"_Way down deep inside I've got a dreeeeeeaaaaaam!_" all of them sang, before erupting into applause.

"Quasi!" Esmeralda called, walking over as Quasi hopped off the table before helping Rapunzel down, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

"I guess," Quasi said with a laugh, before turning to Rapunzel who had placed her hand on his shoulder, "Rapunzel, this is my friend Esmeralda. Esmeralda, this is Rapunzel."

"You're Quasi's friend?" Rapunzel asked as she stepped forward and pulled Esmeralda into a hug, "It's great to meet you!"

"Um, it's nice to meet you too, sweetie," Esmeralda said awkwardly as she returned the hug, "So how did you two meet?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Quasi admitted.

"Well, I should probably show you around anyway. You can tell me while I give you the grand tour," Esmeralda replied.

"That sounds great!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Lead the way!"

"Follow me then," Esmeralda said as she began to lead them through the expansive cavern.

A/N: Well this took longer to get out then I was expecting. School has started back up again, and as you can see, it's really started to slow me down. Hope you guys can bear with me. Please review and tell me what you think! Later!


	10. Court of Miracles

**Chapter 9: Court of Miracles**

"So the Stabbington brothers convinced you to help them steal the crown," Esmeralda stated as she, Quasi and Rapunzel sat at a table in the cave, near where a small bar had been set up, "And when you figured out they were going to betray you, you left them to get caught?"

"Yep," Quasi replied with a nod.

"And he stumbled upon your tower," Esmeralda continued, turning to look at Rapunzel, "where you've lived with your over-protective mother your entire life because she's afraid of people would try and…steal your hair."

"Mhm," Rapunzel answered cheerfully.

"And so you asked Quasi here to bring you into the city, so that you can see the floating lanterns and then bring you back, all while your mother is away."

"That's right," Quasi and Rapunzel said at the same time, before they turned to look at each other and laughed.

"You're right," Esmeralda said with a chuckle of her own, "That is a crazy story. If you two weren't sitting in front of me right now, I don't think I'd believe any of it."

"It's all true," Quasi replied with a shrug, chuckling as he did.

"I believe it," Esmeralda agreed. As she did, her goat wandered up, announcing its presence with a friendly bleat. As he did, Rapunzel's eyes widened as she gasped in joy before rushing over to the goat's side.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, leaning down and smiling at the goat, who looked at her with a surprised look on his face, "Is he yours?"

"Yep," Esmeralda answered with a smile, as she patted the goat on its head.

"What's his name?" Rapunzel asked as she reached out and started to pet the goat as well, who quickly began to warm up to her as she showered him with affection.

"Djali" Esmeralda replied.

"Hi, Djali," Rapunzel said sweetly to the goat, scratching his chin affectionately.

"That reminds me," Rapunzel said as she reached into her hair and retrieved Pascal, who she held up for Esmeralda to see, "This is Pascal."

"Hi," Esmeralda smiled at the chameleon, who responded with a smile and a wave.

As they talked, Big Nose walked up and placed his hand on Quasi's shoulder.

"Hey Quasi," he said, "Come with me. Me and the guys wanted to show you something."

"Sure," Quasi said with a smile, turning back to the girls as he stood up, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be here," Esmeralda replied.

"Have fun!" Rapunzel called with a wave as Big Nose led Quasi away.

"So," Esmeralda said, looking at Rapunzel as she continued to play with Djali, "You and Quasi are pretty close for just having met today."

"He's a really great guy," Rapunzel explained, standing up and retaking her seat, petting Djali as she did.

"That's nice of you to say," Esmeralda commented with a smile.

"Well it's true," Rapunzel replied, "He's kind, and funny, and sweet, and brave,"

"You think very highly of him," Esmeralda observed.

"Well he's the first friend I've ever really had," Rapunzel explained, before noticing Pascal glaring at her,

"Well, human friend," Rapunzel corrected, which seemed to mollify the chameleon.

"You two make a good team, at least in my opinion," Esmeralda stated.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said with a beaming smile, "I wouldn't be here without him."

Rapunzel continued to pet Djali as she looked around. Looking behind her, she saw Quasi a bit of a ways off, sitting at another table with the large thug named Vladimir, arm wrestling. They were surrounded by other men cheering them on. Both Quasi and Vladimir's faces were scrunched up in exertion as they pushed against one another. Eventually, after a prolonged struggle, Vladimir forced Quasi's hand to the table, causing the crowd of men to erupt into applause. Vladimir laughed and patted Quasi hard on the back, causing Quasi to smile. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh as she clapped as well. As she did, a thought formed in her head.

"So what about you and that other guy?" Rapunzel asked.

"What other guy?" Esmeralda asked, confused.

"I think his name was Flynn?" Rapunzel said, unsure of herself.

"Oh, him," Esmeralda said with a sigh.

"Aren't you two friends?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not sure Flynn Rider can have friends," Esmeralda snorted.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"Flynn's kind of self-centered," Esmeralda explained, "He doesn't really care about anyone but himself."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, "He really seemed to want to help Quasi when it looked like the others were going to hurt him."

"He was probably more interested in getting the crown Quasi is apparently carrying around," Esmeralda replied, "Flynn's always been out for himself and his next big score. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"My ears are ringing," a voice said as Flynn walked up to the table, leaning against it and smiling at the girls, "You girls talking about me?"

"No," Esmeralda replied quickly, stopping Rapunzel before she could reply affirmatively, earning a confused look from her.

"Guess it's just me then," he said with a smile as he sat down in the empty chair, and turned to look at Rapunzel, "So I hear you are heading into the city for the festival."

"I am!" Rapunzel replied excitedly, "Quasi is taking me into the city to see the floating lights! It's something I've wanted to see my entire life!"

"Well, it just so happens that I'm going into the city myself," Flynn explained, "And I'd be quite willing to accompany a lovely creature like yourself there."

"Well thank you," Rapunzel replied, blushing slightly, "but my friend Quasi already said he would bring me, so I don't think I need any more help."

"Well, from what I understand, your friend has spent his whole life in that cathedral," Flynn argued, "He probably doesn't know the city as well as I do."

"Which is why I'll be accompanying them," Esmeralda spoke up, smirking at Flynn as he turned to look at her.

"You will!" Rapunzel asked excitedly, ignoring Flynn's look towards Esmeralda.

"Sure," Esmeralda replied with a smile, "If there's one person who knows Corona better than Flynn Rider, it's me."

"That's great!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running around the table and hugging Esmeralda, causing Flynn to grin as Esmeralda awkwardly returned the hug.

"And you can come too!" Rapunzel shouted, spinning around and pulling Flynn into a hug, "The more the merrier!"

"She's a hugger, huh?" Flynn asked Esmeralda.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a grin.

Suddenly, there was a great commotion from the entrance to the cave system, catching everyone's attention. All three of them looked, as did most of the other people in the cave, as a man ran out of the entrance tunnel.

"Guards!" the man shouted, "Guards are coming!"

"Guards?" Clopin asked as he stepped forward, "How do you know they're coming here?"

"The Stabbington brothers were leading them!" the man exclaimed, causing the other people to gasp and cry out in fear and alarm.

"Damn those brothers," Clopin cursed before he turned to the crowd, "Please my friends, calm yourself! Quickly gather your things and move to the tunnels as we had prepared. We will meet at the designated spot."

The people quickly began to move about, not quite panicked but with an obvious urgency. As they did, Clopin made his way through the crowd, meeting Rapunzel, Esmeralda and Flynn as they approached him.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked, worried.

"The guards are coming," Clopin explained, "Led by the Stabbington brothers."

"The Stabbington brothers?" Rapunzel asked as a look of surprise crossed her face, "Those are the guys that Quasi stole the crown with!"

"And it sounds like they've decided to sell everyone out to save their own hides," Esmeralda growled.

"Guys, what's going on?" Quasi asked as he ran up.

"The Stabbington brothers are coming!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "And they've brought the guards with them! They could arrest you!"

"What do we do?" Quasi asked in a panic, looking at the others.

"Esmeralda will lead you into one of the tunnels and to safety," Clopin quickly explained, before looking at Quasi and Rapunzel "Now go, follow your dreams."

"I will," Flynn replied with a faraway look in his eyes. The others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"I wasn't talking to you," Clopin stated, "Your dream is stupid."

Flynn looked slightly hurt before Esmeralda grabbed his arm, and gestured for the others to follow as they made their way through the cave. As they left, the thugs walked up to join Clopin.

"What should we do, Clopin?" Hook asked.

"Make sure the people get to safety," Clopin replied.

"We're not going to fight?" Big Nose questioned.

"Not today, my friend," Clopin explained.

"Then how do we stop them from chasing us?" Vladimir asked.

"I will take care of that, now go!" he ordered.

The thugs nodded before turning and quickly rushing to the caves. As they did, Clopin turned to the entrance tunnel, just as the guards came down the tunnel, with Frollo, Gothel, Phoebus, Maximus and the Stabbington brothers in front.

"Well, well, if it isn't Clopin, the main man in charge," Drake said with a grin as he caught sight of Clopin, who merely glared back at him in response.

"I should have known you would betray us," Clopin growled.

"We do what we have to in order to survive," Drake replied simple, his grin widening.

"Indeed, and survive they shall, unlike you, fool," Frollo spoke up, sneering down at Clopin, "I had long suspected your involvement with this criminal organization, but now I see you are in fact the ring leader. And now here you stand, with no other hole left to crawl into, and no more tricks up your sleeves."

"You clearly don't know me well, Judge," Clopin replied, "I always have a trick up my sleeve."

Flicking his wrists, he caught two small spheres as they slipped out from his sleeves. Before the guards could react, he threw them down on the ground, causing a huge cloud of smoke to explode outward, obscuring him and the rest of the cave.

"They're escaping!" Frollo coughed, "Seize them!"

The guards immediately began rushing through the smoke, trying to chase down the escaping people.

"Phoebus!" Frollo shouted, turning to the captain, "I want the hunchback and I want him alive!"

"Yes, sir!" Phoebus replied before hopping up onto Maximus' back and pointing to a group of guards, "You men, with me!"

As Phoebus and the men rushed through the smoke cloud, it began to dissipate, revealing the cave again. As it did, Gothel stepped forward, looking around the cave, just in time to see a trail of blonde hair disappearing into a tunnel alongside Quasi.

"Rapunzel!" she cried, but her voice was lost over the din of the guards running around in the cave.

"Judge Frollo!" Gothel cried, turning around to look at Frollo, "That was my daughter with that hunchback you were talking about!"

"Don't worry, good lady," Frollo reassured her, "Captain Phoebus is the best man I have at my disposal. If any can catch the hunchback and save your daughter, it's him."

"Sir, what should we do with the belongings the criminals left behind?" a guard asked.

"Burn them," he replied, before turning to the Stabbington brothers, "You two will accompany me and my men back to the city, and we can see if we can't work out some sort of…arrangement for your help. You should accompany us as well, Ms. Gothel."

"Of course, Judge," Gothel replied, though she spared a worried glance towards the tunnel Rapunzel had disappeared into.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Quasi, and Flynn ran down the tunnel, Esmeralda leading the way and Djali hot on their heels. Hearing the sound of pounding feet and hoofs caused them to glance over their shoulder. Seeing the approaching torches, they panicked and began to run faster. Eventually, the tunnel began to end as a light appeared at the end of it.

"Come on!" Esmeralda shouted, running towards the tunnel exit, the others right behind her. As they exited, they found themselves running on to a small outcropping of rock, looking over a dry canyon. Behind them was a large wooden dam that looked like it had seen better days, holding back a river, the only water being a wooden aqueduct leading from a water wheel at the top of the dam to the canyon floor below, creating a small river that flowed down the canyon. A cave opening sat on the other side of the other side of the canyon,

"The way down is over here!" Esmeralda said as she moved to one of the ledges, where a wooden ladder led down to the bottom of the canyon. As she approached it, the sound of hoof beats thundered behind her.

"Look out!" Flynn shouted as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, just as Phoebus rode up on Maximus, nearly running her down as he rode up in front of her, cutting her off from the exit.

Phoebus glared at the four of them as he slipped off of Maximus, drawing his sword and pointing it at them.

"You are all under arrest," he growled as half a dozen guards joined him and surrounded them, each wielding a sword of their own and looking eager to use it.

"Look, Captain, I'm sure we can talk about this," Flynn began as he moved towards the other man with his hands raised. He was cut off though as Phoebus pointed his sword directly at his neck.

"No more talking," he growled, causing Flynn to back up quickly, "I've let thoughts and feelings cloud my judgment before, and was betrayed for it. No more"

Quasi looked away in shame as Phoebus' eyes fell on him. Pointing his sword at Quasi, he turned to address him.

"Give it to me," Phoebus demanded.

"What?" Quasi asked, confused.

"The crown. Give it to me," Phoebus stated.

Quasi sighed before taking the bag off his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with Phoebus.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," Quasi tried to explain, "I was going to return it, I swear."

"I've heard enough of your lies, hunchback," Phoebus growled in return, holding out his free hand to Quasi, "Just give me the crown, and stand down."

Quasi looked away from Phoebus as he ringed the strap of the bag in his hands. Glancing to his side, he saw Rapunzel staring at him, fear and worry in her eyes, clutching her frying pan against her chest. It was then Quasi realized that she would be arrested too, for no other reason than she was with him. He couldn't allow that. He just couldn't.

"You want it?" Quasi asked, glaring at Phoebus, "Then catch!"

Pulling his arm back, Quasi threw the bag over Phoebus' head. Phoebus looked at it in alarm, quickly turning to grab the bag as it flew over his head. As he turned, Quasi leapt forward and shoved him hard in the back, causing him to stumble forward into Maximus, nearly knocking the horse off the cliff. As Phoebus tried to recover, Quasi ran up and grabbed his sword arm with one hand while wrapping his other arm around Phoebus' chest, wrestling with him.

The guards looked on in shock, allowing Flynn and Esmeralda to act. Whirling around, Flynn punched one guard in the face, knocking him on his back. Pulling away, Flynn winced as he shook his hand in pain. The guard tried to right himself, reaching for his sword. Flynn quickly stepped on his hand before kicking the guard in the side of the head, knocking him out. Flynn reached down and picked up the man's sword, before spinning around just as two more guards ran at him, swords raised.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda had tackled one of the guards to the ground, and was in the process of trying to wrestle his sword away from him. Before she could, the guard smacked her across the face before rolling on top of her, one hand on her neck, the other with his sword raised.

"You got some fight in you, girl," he sneered, "I like that."

"Then you're going to love me," Rapunzel said, before her hair whipped out and snagged the man's arm. He looked at it in surprise before she yanked on it, forcing the man to his feet and he staggered uncontrollably towards her. As he reached her, she swung at his head with her frying pan, hitting his helmet with a resounding clang as he flipped onto his back, out cold.

"Not bad," Esmeralda said as she picked herself up, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Rapunzel said with a chuckle, before her eyes widened in surprise, "Watch out!"

Glancing behind her, Esmeralda saw another guard rushing at her, sword raised. She ducked, avoiding his first swing, before driving her elbow into his gut. As he doubled over, she grabbed onto his legs and set her shoulder against his stomach.

"Rapunzel!" Esmeralda cried, looking over her shoulder.

"Right!" Rapunzel shouted back, before whipping out a stand of her hair, wrapping it around the guard's midsection. She pulled on him just as Esmeralda lifted his legs, causing him to flip around in the air and fall hard on his back. He groaned as he tried to pick himself up but Rapunzel brought her frying pan down on his head, knocking him out.

Rapunzel smiled as she twirled her pan in her hand, looking at her handiwork. As she did, another guard ran at her. Before he could reach her though, Djali charged at him with him head lowered, smashing into the guards gut and knocking him onto his back, before kicking him on the side of his head, knocking him out.

Looking over, they saw Flynn fighting with two of the guards, barely managing to hold his own with his stolen sword. The two guards swung at him simultaneously, allowing Flynn to block both of their swords with his one. Grunting in effort, he pushed back on them, forcing the two guards to stumble backwards to catch their footing. As they corrected themselves, Esmeralda ran over and stood next to Flynn with a sword of her own.

"Need some help?" she asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Flynn laughed, "I have them on the ropes!"

"Of course, that's why you're breathing so heavily," she quipped.

"Hey, no one ever said sword fighting was easy," Flynn replied.

"We'll see," Esmeralda said as the guards charged at them again. Parrying his first blow, Flynn pushed one of the guards back, before swinging at him twice, which the guard hastily blocked, back-peddling as he did. Pressing his advantage, he took more swings at the guard, forcing him farther and farther back until the guard's back was pressed right against the stone wall. Grabbing onto the wall desperately, the guard grabbed a loose rock before throwing at Flynn. Flynn let out a yelp of surprise as he ducked out of the way of the projectile, before looking at the guard with an annoyed look on his face.

"Who throws a rock in a sword fight!" Flynn demanded. As he did, the guard reached up and grabbed a handful of sand before throwing it into Flynn's face. Flynn let out a cry of surprise as he tried to rub the sand out his eyes. Meanwhile, the guard ran up and punched him in the gut, before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him to the ground. Flynn let out a grunt of pain as he blinked the sand out of his eyes, just in time to see the guard raising his sword to stab him.

Flynn quickly blocked the attack with his own sword, forcing the other man's blade away. While the guard was unbalanced, Flynn pulled back and punched him hard in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. As he did, Flynn reached up and flipped him onto his back while rolling across the ground so he lay on top of the guard. As the man tried to recover, Flynn pulled his arm back and smashed the pommel of his sword against the guard's face, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda and the last guard where exchanging sword blows, sparks flying as their weapons clanged against each other. As the guard swung at her midsection, Esmeralda flipped backwards, dodging the attack. Growling, the man thrust at her, but she parried the attack before spinning around him and kicking him in the back, sending him stumbling forward. She smirked as he turned to glare at her, pointing her sword at him. Roaring in anger, he swung at her, but she easily dodged it, hopping around each blow he threw at her, causing him to become more and more frustrated. Eventually, he made one large, unbalanced thrust which Esmeralda easily dodged, before she spun around and smacked his sword out of his hands. She pointed her sword at his throat, causing him to put up his hands in surrender. As he did, there was a loud clang as he shook and went cross-eyed, before collapsing to the ground, revealing Rapunzel standing behind him, her frying pan raised. She smiled at Esmeralda, who smiled back, giving her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Phoebus and Quasi were still wrestling with each other, Phoebus trying to get the much stronger Quasi off his back. Maximus stood over them, snorting in anger as he tried to bite Quasi and drag him off. He stopped though, as Esmeralda walked up and pointed a sword at his face. Flynn pointed his sword at Phoebus, causing him to stop struggling and allowing Quasi to get off him.

"We'll be taking this," Flynn said as he reached down and picked up the bag, "Thanks."

"You won't get far," Phoebus growled. As he did, the sound of approaching footsteps sounded in the cave.

"There are more guards coming!" Esmeralda shouted, "We have to go!"

As she was distracted, Maximus snapped his jaws out, grabbing the sword and yanking it from her hands. At the same time, Flynn reached up and yanked the sword from Flynn's grasp, causing Flynn to take a few steps backwards.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel shouted, catching his attention, "Hold this."

Pushing her frying pan into his hands, she turned around and flung her hair at one of the overhanging boards, before swinging across to another outcropping of rock.

"Quasi, come on!" she shouted to him.

Quasi looked at her before turning to the others, seeing more guards come pouring out of the tunnel as Maximus and Phoebus pointed their swords at Flynn and Esmeralda. Reacting quickly, Flynn swung the frying pan at the man and his horse, forcing Phoebus to deflect the blow as they both took a step back.

"Go! I'll keep them busy!" Flynn shouted. Quasi nodded before grabbing Esmeralda's hand and practically dragged her over to the edge, Djali racing behind them. Reaching the edge, he wrapped his arm around her waist while she picked up Djali, before he grabbed Rapunzel's hair with his other arm and swung over to her.

"Thanks," Esmeralda said as Quasi let her go.

"I think Flynn's going to need a little more help," Rapunzel stated as she reeled in her hair.

Turning to look at him, Quasi saw Flynn desperately trying to hold his own against Phoebus, Maximus and three other guards.

"Right," Quasi replied with a nod, before turning back to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, give me some of your hair."

"Okay," Rapunzel replied, tossing a length of her hair over to Quasi, who began to wind it around an outcropping of rock. Meanwhile, Flynn dodged as one of the guards stabbed at him, before swinging the frying pan and hitting the man on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground, where he lay unconscious. As another guard slashed at him, Flynn blocked the blade with the pan, before kicking the man in the stomach and following up with a smack to the chin, knocking him on his back. As the third guard charged at him, Flynn knocked his sword away, before hitting him in the face with the frying pan, knocking him out.

"Man!" Flynn exclaimed as he examined the frying pan in his hand, "I have got to get me one of these!"

A snort caught his attention, causing him to look up and see Maximus advancing on him, a sword still clenched in his teeth. Maximus thrust his sword at Flynn, forcing the young man to parry. The horse followed up with a flurry of sword swings, forcing Flynn closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I have to tell you," Flynn laughed as he dueled with the horse, "This is the strangest thing I have ever done!"

Flynn's laugh was cut off though as Maximus managed to knock the frying pan out of his hand and sending it flying over the edge before clattering to the ground below. Flynn gulped as he looked where the pan had fallen, before looking back at Maximus, who was pointing the sword at Flynn's throat, causing Flynn to raise his hands in surrender.

"It's over, Rider," Phoebus said as he walked forward, patting Maximus on the neck, before removing the sword from his teeth and pointing it, along with the other sword, at Flynn.

As he did, a large blond strand of hair was tossed out and wrapped around Flynn's arm. Glancing at it, Flynn grinned widely as he turned to look, seeing Quasi and Rapunzel holding onto her hair. Flynn turned and saluted to Phoebus before Rapunzel and Quasi yanked him off the edge, sending him swinging through the canyon.

"Haha!" Flynn laughed, pointing at the stunned Phoebus and Maximus as he swung, "You should see the looks on your-ugh!"

Flynn grunted as he slammed into the side of the wooden aqueduct, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

"Faces," he groaned before grabbing onto the aqueduct and trying to pull himself up.

"I'm going to go help him," Quasi told the girls before turning and leaping onto the cliff wall and making over to the aqueduct before sliding down it to where Flynn was and helping him up. Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Esmeralda unwrapped her hair.

Hearing a loud banging noise, they looked up to see Maximus trying to kick down a beam supporting the dam, creating a makeshift bridge between the two ledges and quickly began to cross, Phoebus behind him as the dam groaned from the removal of the support, stream of water beginning to spurt through. The two girls gasped in fright as they tried to figure out what to do.

"Blondie!" Flynn shouted catching their attention. Turning, they saw Flynn and Quasi standing on the aqueduct, holding on to her hair.

"We've got you!" Flynn called.

"Come on!" Rapunzel cried, holding her hand out to Esmeralda. Esmeralda took her hand while picking up Djali again and they both ran to the cliff, Maximus charging behind them. Taking a flying leap, Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's shoulders as Rapunzel grabbed hold of her hair and swung down into the canyon, just avoiding Maximus grabbing them. As Flynn and Quasi held onto the hair, Rapunzel and Esmeralda swung under the aqueduct, sliding on some water that had spilled onto the ground below. As they slid to a stop, Flynn and Quasi let go of her hair before sliding down the aqueduct on the water, before hopping off and landing on the ground.

"We did it!" Rapunzel laughed as she watched Phoebus and Maximus scramble to try and find a way down. As they did, the dam began to bulge as more and more water began to squirt out from the dam.

"Guys?" Rapunzel spoke up, "Is that supposed to happen?"

"No!" Esmeralda shouted as she turned around and raced towards the cave entrance, "Run!"

The five of them turned and raced towards the cave entrance, just as the dam burst and water came pouring out, crashing into the canyon. They ran into the entrance as the water hit around the cave, causing the entrance to collapse as water began to pour in.

"Guys," Quasi moaned as the water rose to his ankles, "I think we're in trouble."

A/N: This chapter ended up being longer than originally planned, plus school really slowed it down. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	11. When She Loved Me

**Chapter 10: When She Loved Me**

"Guys, what do we do!" Rapunzel shouted as the water continued to rise.

"Isn't there a way out?" Quasi asked, his back pressed against the cave wall.

"The path is blocked!" Esmeralda cried from the other side of the cave, "It must have collapsed when the entrance did!"

"There has to be something we can do!" Flynn shouted as the water continued to rise.

"Maybe there's another way out!" Esmeralda cried as the water continued to rise. She quickly dove underwater, followed by Flynn.

"Do you know how to…?" Rapunzel asked, looking down at the water as it reached their chests.

"No," Quasi said, shaking his head with fear in his eyes.

"Me neither," Rapunzel replied, gulping in fear.

"It's no use!" Esmeralda said as she resurfaced, "It's pitch black down there, I can't see anything!"

"Me neither," Flynn replied with a defeated tone as he resurfaced as well.

"So we're going to…!" Rapunzel began, becoming increasingly frightened, on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, sweetie," Esmeralda said as she swam over to Rapunzel's side, "It's going to be okay."

"There has to be a way out of here!" Quasi exclaimed, starting to panic himself as he clawed at the cave walls. He hissed in pain as a sharp rock cut into his palm, leaving a large gash.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Quasi replied as the water reached their neck level.

"You know, I never thought it would end like this," Flynn said with an almost resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry Flynn," Esmeralda said sadly.

"Eugene," Flynn replied.

"What?" Esmeralda asked.

"My name isn't Flynn Rider," he explained, "It's Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Really?" Esmeralda questioned.

"Yeah, figured someone should know before we go," he said with a dry chuckle.

As the water forced them to stand on their toes to reach the ever shrinking pocket of air, Rapunzel gasped.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing," she said quickly. A strange silence followed as they all stared at her.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel exclaimed as realization struck. As the water began to completely fill the cave, Rapunzel quickly sung out the incantation for her hair, saying the last word just as the water swallowed her and the others up. There was a brief pause before the dark water was illuminated by Rapunzel's glowing, golden hair. Esmeralda and Flynn looked at her in shock. Glancing to her side, Esmeralda saw Quasi panicking in the water, thrashing violently in the water. Seeing him, a look of realization passed over her face as she looked back at Rapunzel, who had curled up into a ball and closed her eyes shut. Esmeralda quickly caught Flynn's attention, who nodded in understanding.

Turning around, Flynn looked for anyway out of the cave. Behind him, he found a pile of collapsed rocks. He quickly began digging at it, pulling the various rocks down. As he did, water began to flow out, urging him to dig faster. Soon enough, the entire wall burst outwards under the pressure of the water behind it, dragging the group with it as it flowed down the tunnel before ultimately shooting out and depositing them in a river flowing by the cave exit.

Each of them burst out of the water gasping for air. As they did, Rapunzel and Quasi almost immediately began to sink again. Turning back to them, Flynn and Esmeralda swam over to them, grabbing them and helping them swim to shore.

"You okay, sweetie?" Esmeralda asked as she helped Rapunzel out of the water.

"I think so," Rapunzel coughed, before smiling at Esmeralda "Thanks."

"Alright, up you go!" Flynn said as he dragged Quasi out of the water, depositing him on the shore, where he coughed and tried to catch his breath. Djali walked up next to them, bleeting angrily as he shook his hair to get the water out.

"Didn't get much swim practice up in that tower, huh?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"Not really," Quasi replied with a chuckle.

"This is going to take forever to dry," Rapunzel sighed as she began ringing the water from her hair into the river.

"Here, let me help you with that," Esmeralda said as she made her way over to Rapunzel and helping her ring out her long hair.

Quasi let out a sigh of relief as he pushed himself to his feet, only to hiss in pain and grab his hand. Looking at it, he saw the jagged cut he had received from the cave wall, still oozing blood and throbbing with pain.

"You okay?" Flynn asked, looking over towards him and seeing his hand, "Ouch, that looks painful."

"I've had worse," Quasi stated, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Really now?" Flynn questioned, "Well, it's hurting me to look at it, so let's just get it bandaged up, okay?"

"I can do better than that," Rapunzel spoke up, catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked, ringing more water out of Rapunzel's hair.

"Well, I don't exactly have normal hair," Rapunzel stated with a shy smile.

"You mean it does more than glow?" Flynn asked, staring at her, "Because I'm still trying to wrap my head around that part."

"Yeah, a lot more, Eugene," Rapunzel replied with a smile, "A lot more."

_Later_

The group had set up a small campsite in the woods, a small fire burning in a clearing as night had begun to fall. Rapunzel and Quasi sat next to each other on a pair of fallen logs with Esmeralda, Flynn and Djali sitting nearby. As they sat, Rapunzel wrapped a length of her hair around Quasi's wounded hand.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing exactly?" Quasi asked, confused.

"You'll see," she said cryptically, before she looked at him with a pleading face, "Now, I have to ask you to please not freak out."

"Freak out?" Flynn asked.

"Just promise," Rapunzel replied.

"Okay, sweetie," Esmeralda reassured her, "We won't freak out."

"Okay," Rapunzel said before taking a calming breath and closing her eyes, Quasi's hand in hers, "Here we go."

"_Flower gleam and glow,_" she began singing. As she did, her hair began to glow, starting at her scalp and making its way down the length of her long hair.

"_Let your power shine,_" she continued, "_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._"

Looking down at her glowing hair, Quasi saw Pascal sitting on the ground, looking up at him. Pascal smirked and held up one of his paws before pointing at it with the other.

"_Heal what has been hurt_" Rapunzel continued to sing as Quasi looked at his hand, the hair wrapped around it beginning to glow, "_Change the fate's design._ _Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._"

As Rapunzel stopped singing, the glow faded from her hair as she opened her eyes and looked at Quasi with a worried look on her face. Slowly unwrapping the hair from around his hand, he looked at his hand in amazement. Turning it towards the others, he showed them his hand, which was now fully healed.

Looking at him, Flynn and Esmeralda's eyes widened in surprise. Continuing to look at it, Flynn's eyes continued to widen as he looked like he was on the verge of panic. Just as he looked like he was about to panic, Esmeralda reached out and clapped her hand on his mouth, stopping him from screaming.

"We're not going to panic, remember?" she said to him as she removed her hand.

"Right, no panicking," he said, clearly still panicking slightly, "I'm not panicking. Who's panicking? I'm not panicking. Are you panicking? Because I'm not panicking!"

Turning from the two of them, Rapunzel looked at Quasi who was still examining his hand.

"What do you think, Quasi?" Rapunzel asked, clearly worried what he thought.

"I think that was amazing," Quasi said, looking her in the eye.

"Really!" Rapunzel asked, brightening.

"Yeah, that was incredible. A miracle even!" Quasi praised her, "You're truly blessed, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked at him for a moment, a smile growing across her face before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Quasi looked at her with a surprised look on his face as she pulled away and smiled at him. Flynn looked at the two with a confused look on his face as Esmeralda smiled at the scene.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said, blushing as Quasi touched the cheek she had kissed him on.

"N-No problem," Quasi replied, blushing as well.

"Hey Flynn, or was it Eugene?" Esmeralda asked.

"What do you want?" Flynn asked, slightly annoyed.

"Do you still have those water flasks with you?" she asked, chuckling at the fact she had pushed one of his buttons.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"Can I have them? I think I'll fill them up for our trip tomorrow," she explained.

"You sure you want to be wandering off on your own?" Flynn asked.

"I can handle myself, Eugene," she chastised, "But even so, I figured I'd bring Quasi along with me."

"Huh?" Quasi asked, still feeling his cheek as Rapunzel giggled at him.

"Come with me," she said, smiling at the two of them.

"Uh, right," Quasi said as he got up and began to follow her. Rapunzel watched them leave, a smile on her face as she looked at Quasi. As soon as they were gone however, Flynn sat in front of her, flashing her a winning smile.

"Hey," he said suavely, "So you have magic glowing hair?"

_Meanwhile_

Quasi and Esmeralda leaned over the side of the river, dipping the canteens into the flowing waters, filling them. As hers filled, Esmeralda stood up and screwed the lid on, before slinging it over her shoulder.

"So how's the hand?" Esmeralda asked Quasi as he stood up as well.

"It's great! Good as new," Quasi said with a laugh.

"That's good," Esmeralda said with smile of her own, "So you and Rapunzel seem…close."

"I'd like to thinks so," Quasi replied happily, "I'm the first friend she's ever had, I think, and she's one of the only ones I have."

"That is true, but if you ask me, it looks like there's something more," Esmeralda commented.

"M-More?" Quasi asked, a blush appearing on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," Esmeralda said with a smile, "You have a thing for her."

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Quasi said, a smile growing across his face, "Even more then you. Sorry."

"I can live with that," Esmeralda laughed, "It seems I was right though."

"You were," Quasi agreed, "More then you know."

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda asked.

"It's difficult to explain," Quasi replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Try me," Esmeralda said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It all goes back to my time in the cathedral really," Quasi said with a shrug.

"How so?" Esmeralda asked.

"_So many times out there,_" Quasi sang softly, walking over to the river and looking into it, "_I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night._"

"_They had a kind of glow around them_," he continued, looking up at the moon, "_It almost looked like heaven's light_."

"_I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might,_" he said, looking down at his reflection in river, illuminated by the moon. Slowly, he touched his face as a sad look crossed it.

"_No face is hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light_," he sung sadly.

"Quasi," Esmeralda whispered as she moved to comfort him, but stopped as he turned and smiled at her.

"_But suddenly, an angel has smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek without a trace of fright," _he continued, beaming at her as he touched his cheek.

"_I dare to dream that she might even care for me, and as I sing this song tonight,_" Quasi sang as he looked up into the sky at the moon overhead, "_This cold dark world seems so bright! I swear it must be heaven's light!_"

"That's beautiful, Quasi," Esmeralda said, her eyes full of emotion.

"Thank you," Quasi replied, "Do you think she would feel the same way?"

"There's only one way to really know," Esmeralda said as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should tell her how you feel."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Quasi asked.

"I think she will," Esmeralda replied, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks, Esmeralda," Quasi said, his voice full of sincerity.

"Don't mention it," Esmeralda said with a smile, "Now let's get back to camp. Hopefully Eugene hasn't burnt the camp down."

Quasi laughed as they made their way through the forest back to the camp. He smiled broadly as they made their way back to camp, thinking of what would happen when he told Rapunzel how he felt. Maybe she would tell him she felt the same. Maybe she would even kiss him! Dozens of happy thoughts ran through Quasi's head.

Those happy thoughts vanished as they reentered the clearing.

As he and Esmeralda returned, they saw Flynn and Rapunzel sitting next to each other on the log next to the fire. They were sitting very close to each other, with Flynn's hand on Rapunzel's arm, rubbing it with his thumb. He leaned close and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle.

Quasi felt a crushing weight around his heart, causing him to take a step back as he began to breathe quickly. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he mentally berated himself. How could he be so stupid? Why would she feel the same way as him? She was beautiful and he was ugly, why would she want to be with him when she could be with someone like Flynn?

Quasi's eyes narrowed as his thoughts turned towards the thief. Even if Rapunzel didn't care for him, she deserved better then Flynn. He may have been raised in the cathedral, but even he could see what Flynn really wanted. He would steal the crown and leave her with a broken heart. He wouldn't let that happen.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda's thoughts were racing as well. She was mainly feeling sadness for Quasi, as well as angry at Flynn. But she also felt a pang of jealousy, which confused her. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the moment, and coughed loudly, catching Rapunzel and Flynn's attention. Rapunzel let out a squeak of surprise as she quickly hopped to her feet.

"Hi guys!" she greeted, "Did you get the water?"

Quasi didn't reply, instead walking over to where he had left his satchel, before picking it up and stomping into the woods. Rapunzel watched him go with a confused look on her face.

"Where's he going?" Rapunzel asked.

Esmeralda ignored her for the moment, turning to glare at Flynn.

"Quasi went to go get firewood. Eugene here is going to help him," Esmeralda stated, glaring at Flynn.

"I am?" he asked, looking at her with a confused face. Seeing her burning glare, a look of realization passed over it.

"I am. Totally am," he quickly stood up, "Off to find firewood!"

They watched as Flynn quickly scurried off, before Rapunzel turned back to Esmeralda.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"Come on, sweetie," Esmeralda sighed as she sat on the log and patted it, beckoning Rapunzel to sit with her, "Let's have a little girl talk."

A/N: Well, school's been slowing me down even more, so this took a long time to get out! Sorry for those who were waiting, I hope it was worth it! I really tried to do the character interaction well, hope you guys liked it and hopefully it won't take me like a month to get the next chapter out. Please review!


	12. A Guy Like You

**Chapter 11: A Guy Like You**

"Quasi?" Flynn called as he made his way through the forest, pushing branches out of the way as he made his way through the brush, "Hey Quasi, where are you?"

Hearing the sound of someone else moving through the brush, Flynn made his way in that direction. A few moments later and he found himself in the middle of a small clearing. At its center was a tree stump, on which Quasi sat, glaring up at the moon.

"Hey, buddy," Flynn greeted as he walked up to Quasi.

"I'm not your buddy," Quasi replied, not looking at him.

"Um, okay," Flynn replied, caught off guard by Quasi's sudden hostility, "So Esmeralda said you needed help gathering fire wood?"

Quasi remained silent.

"You're not gathering firewood are you?" Flynn asked with a sigh. Quasi continued to remain silent, causing Flynn to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Okay, so there's obviously a problem. What is it? Come on, spill it," Flynn stated getting frustrated by Quasi's silence.

"You want to know what the problem is?" Quasi growled turning to glare at Flynn, "You are!"

"Me?" Flynn questioned.

"Yes, you," Quasi growled, "I know what you're up to."

"And what exactly is that?" Flynn scoffed.

"You're trying to steal the crown from us," Quasi accused, "It's what you've been trying to do since you first met us!"

"That's not true at all!" Flynn argued.

"Come on, Flynn," Quasi growled, "I may have been raised in a cathedral, but I'm not stupid. I know you just want to take the crown so you can sell it for yourself."

Flynn didn't say anything as Quasi turned his glare towards the ground.

"And worse of all, you're using Rapunzel to do it," Quasi stated.

"What?" Flynn asked.

"You're using her to get the crown!" Quasi yelled turning back towards Flynn, causing him to take a step back in surprise, "You're going to make her fall for you, have her hand over the crown to you and then leave her, breaking her heart."

Flynn was surprised at Quasi's accusation. Mostly because it was correct.

"So you know what?" Quai asked as he pulled off his bag and tossed it at Flynn's feet, causing it to open, revealing the crown inside, "Take it."

"Excuse me?" Flynn asked, looking at him with a very confused look.

"Take it and go," Quasi stated simply.

"You're just giving me this?" Flynn asked, "Do you know how much this is worth?"

"No, and I don't care," Quasi said, turning to look at the moon again, "Whatever it is, it's worth the price for her to be happy."

"You care about her that much?" Flynn asked, still shocked.

"I do. I realize she will never feel the same way about me. Not when she's beautiful enough to get any guy she wants," Quasi explained, "But I don't want that guy to be you, because you'll just break her heart. So, just get lost."

"What will you tell the others?" Flynn asked, seriously considering the offer.

"The truth, that you took the crown and left," Quasi stated, "Esmeralda will believe it and she can help cheer Rapunzel up."

Flynn didn't say anything as he stared down at the crown at his feet. Everything Quasi had said was true. He had been planning to woo Rapunzel into giving him the crown. He had been planning on taking the crown and splitting, to sell it in some far off country. He was going to do it, and damn the consequence. But now that he was here, with consequences laid before him, he couldn't. Thinking about it all, especially what they had done for him, made him realize just how selfish he was really being. What really got to him though was the way Quasi had looked at him. It was a look of betrayal, real betrayal. Quasi had trusted Flynn and he had thrown that trust in his face. A sad look crossed Flynn's face as he looked at the crown at his feet. He felt lower then dirt.

Looking up, he saw Quasi had returned to the stump Flynn had found him sitting on, staring up at the moon. Reaching down to pick up the bag and tuck the crown back inside it, Flynn sauntered over and sat down next to him. Quasi turned to look at him in surprise, but Flynn ignored him, looking up at the moon.

"It looks pretty nice out here," Flynn said suddenly.

"What?" Quasi asked.

"I said it's pretty nice out here," Flynn repeated, "You don't usually get this good of a view of the sky from the city."

"It's the lights," Quasi commented, "They make it harder to see the night sky. It's easier out here because it's darker."

"Makes sense," Flynn replied before the two fell into a silence again.

"I'm sorry," Flynn said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Quasi asked.

"I said I'm sorry," Flynn repeated, "Want me to say it again?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Quasi asked confused.

"Because you were right," Flynn admitted, "Everything you said was true, and I should apologize for the way I acted."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too," Quasi replied, "And why the sudden change of heart?"

"You made me see how selfish I was being," Flynn said, "Well I mean, I always kind of knew I was selfish, but I never really thought of what it did to other people."

"Why me? I'm sure this isn't the first time someone has said these things to you," Quasi commented, looking at Flynn with a confused look.

"You remind me of the people I grew up with," Flynn explained.

"The people you grew up with?" Quasi questioned.

"I'm an orphan, and I was raised in an orphanage," Flynn explained, "I was the oldest one there, and so all the other kids kind of looked up to me. You kind of remind me of some of them."

"Oh, wow," Quasi said, caught off guard, "Well, thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Flynn said with a shrug, "But basically, growing up there is what led me to the life I have now."

"Why is that?" Quasi questioned, growing more and more interested.

"Well when we were growing up, I used to read the kids at the orphanage bedtime stories. Our favorites were the stories of Flinnegan Rider, a rich and heroic adventurer who could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. He was handsome and brave and charming. He was everything I wanted to be. So I decided to try and be like him," Flynn explained.

"That's why you changed your name?" Quasi asked.

"Yep, I figured it was more romantic then Eugene Fitzherbert," Flynn said with a laugh.

"I suppose," Quasi said with a shrug, "But why did you start stealing?"

"Well, I told you he was rich, right?" Flynn asked, "I figured I needed to have some money in order to live like him. And I've never been good at anything besides stealing. Plus, as you may have guessed, there's a large amount of money in thieving."

"I see, and so you've gotten used to this kind of thing?" Quasi asked.

"I have, and I think I've lost sight of what I originally got into this for," Flynn explained.

"And what's that?" Quasi asked.

"To be happy," Flynn explained, "To go out there and have grand adventures like Flinnegan. I became focused on the money, instead of what I wanted it for in the first place."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you," Quasi stated awkwardly, "Even though I wasn't really trying to."

"Well, thanks all the same," Flynn replied with a chuckle, before they both lapsed into silence again.

"You're wrong you know," Flynn said suddenly.

"Huh?" Quasi asked.

"You're wrong about, Blondie," Flynn stated.

"How so?" Quasi asked, immediately interested.

"She's not interested in me," Flynn stated, "She's interested in you."

"What?" Quasi asked, caught off guard again.

"She's crazy about you," Flynn told him with a smirk.

"You're wrong, I saw the way she looked at you," Quasi said, glaring at the ground.

"Well, I am rather fetching if I do say so myself," Flynn said, running his hand through his hair as he smiled. His smile dropped as he saw Quasi glaring at him.

"Sorry," Flynn replied, "But I am being serious. I may have good looks but she clearly wasn't interested in me. You know what she was talking about the whole time you and Esmeralda were gone?"

Quasi shook his head.

"You," he said simply, pointing his finger at Quasim "She wouldn't stop talking about you. "Quasi is so great isn't he? He's so nice and kind." Blah Blah Blah."

"You're just saying that," Quasi said, looking away from Flynn.

"I'm not. I tried every trick I know," Flynn explained, "She even resisted the Smolder."

"The Smolder?" Quasi asked, confused.

"Sorry, I save that for the ladies," Flynn replied, "But what I'm trying to say is that I'm pretty good with the girls and she ignored everything I threw at her. She's got it bad for you."

"You're wrong," Quasi said, shaking his head, "There's no way she'd like me like that."

"I'm telling you it's true," Flynn replied with a shrug, "Why do you think she doesn't?"

"Have you looked at me?" Quasi asked, "There's no way she'd be interested in someone as ugly as me."

"Girls don't only care about looks," Flynn stated, "Especially Blondie."

"She would never be interested in a guy like me," Quasi insisted.

"A guy like you?" Flynn asked, "I think she's very interested in a guy like you."

"_This forest, a place for lovers, is glowing this evening,_" Flynn sung softly, causing Quasi to look at him with a confused face, "_True, that's because we started a fire, but still, there's 'l'amour'_."

"_Somewhere out there in the night,_" he sang, standing up and gesturing towards the forest, "_Her heart is also alight, and I know the guy she might just be burning for!_"

"_A guy like you, she's never known, kid_" Flynn sung, placing a hand on Quasi's shoulder, "_A guy like you does not meet everyday!_"

"_You've got a look, that's all your own, kid,_" Flynn continued, reaching out a cupping his chin, "_Could there be two? Like you? No way!_"

"_Those other guys that she could dangle,_" he sang as he walked behind Quasi before looking at him over his shoulder, "_All look the same from every boring point of view!_"

"_You're a surprise, from every angle,_" he sang as he stepped in front of Quasi and threw his hands up into the air, "_Oh Sun above, she's got to love a guy like you!_"

"_A guy like you, gets extra credit,_" he continued, as he stroke his goatee while looking Quasi over "_Because it's true you've got a certain something more!_"

"_You see that face?_" he asked as he squeezed Quasi's cheeks, "_You don't forget it! You want something new? That's you! For sure!_"

"_We all have gaped at some Adonis,_" Flynn sung, taking a step back and running his hand through his hair and grinning, "_But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew!_"

"_And since you're shaped like a croissant is,_" Flynn continued, grabbing onto Quasi's shoulders, "_No question of, she's got to love a guy like you!_"

"_Call me a hopeless romantic, but kid, I feel it!_" Flynn sung, kneeling in front of Quasi and flinging his hands up into the air dramatically, the moon shining brightly behind him, "_She wants you so any moment she'll walk up and tell you how she feels!"_

Reaching over, he grabbed Quasi's arms and hauled him to his feet.

_"Foooor a guy so swell,_" Flynn sung, twirling Quasi around and starting to dance, urging Quasi, "_With all you bring her! A fool could tell, it's why she fell for you know who!_"

Watching Flynn do the small dance, Quasi couldn't help but smile and join in, his slightly clumsy steps mixing with Flynn's more fluid ones as they both laughed and smiled.

"_You ring the bell!_" Flynn declared, pointing at Quasi as they danced, "_You're the bell ringer!_"

"_If she wants ooo la la!_" Flynn sung as they danced, shaking his hips goofily as he did, causing Quasi to laugh, "_Then she wants you la la!_"

"_She will discover guy!_" Flynn continued as he grabbed Quasi and began to dance a little waltz with him, earning a laugh from Quasi, "_You're one heckuva guy!_"

"_Who wouldn't love a guuuuy liiiiike yoooooooouuu!_" Flynn sung as he spun around and pointed at Quasi, "_So she's gotta love a guy like you!_"

Flynn abruptly stopped singing and sat back down, Quasi following suit almost unthinkingly. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, not speaking as a smile crept across his face.

"So…" Quasi said as the silence continued for a few seconds, "That was interesting."

"Yep," Flynn agreed, still grinning.

"I thought you didn't like doing that kind of stuff?" Quasi asked.

"I figured you needed a bit of cheering up," Flynn replied with a shrug.

"Well, thanks," Quasi replied a bit awkwardly.

"Don't mention it," Flynn said, waving off the thanks as he stood back up, "So shall we get back to the girls?"

"Sure," Quasi replied with a nod as he stood up and picking up his satchel.

"And then you can tell Blondie how you feel," Flynn said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I can do that just yet," Quasi replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll work up the courage," Flynn replied slapping Quasi on the back as they began walking back to the fire.

_Meanwhile_

Rapunzel and Esmeralda sat on the log near the fire, talking as they sat looking at each other. Rapunzel had a nervous look on her face and was rubbing her arm in a fidgety way.

"So you think Quasi was upset at me?" she asked, concerned.

"I do," Esmeralda replied, nodding her head.

"I feel so bad, I didn't even know," Rapunzel replied, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I figured you didn't understand what was happening, which is why I wanted to talk to you," Esmeralda explained.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said, "You've been a really good friend to me. I've never really had a girlfriend close to my own age."

"Well, I'm glad I can be that friend," Esmeralda said with a smile, reaching out and taking Rapunzel's hands while giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"You're more than just a friend, you're so great and brave," Rapunzel gushed, "You're everything I wish I could be."

"Me? Rapunzel you're plenty brave," Esmeralda argued, "You did great in that fight yesterday."

"But not like you," Rapunzel replied, "How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Let's just say I've had it tough growing up," Esmeralda replied with a shrug, "You pick up unsavory skills like that."

"So that's how you knew sword fighting?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, "Can you teach me!"

"I suppose, sword fighting really isn't my strength," Esmeralda replied, laughing at Rapunzel's enthusiasm.

"Really? You looked really good yesterday," Rapunzel replied.

"Thanks, but it's not what I prefer to fight with, not that I prefer to fight at all," Esmeralda explained.

"What do you like?" Rapunzel asked, curious.

"It's easier to show you then tell you," Esmeralda replied, before standing up and walking over to the edge of the woods. Looking around for a few moments, she reached down and picked up a thin stick, as long as she was tall. Giving it an experimental twirl, she smiled and walked back over to the campfire.

"A stick?" Rapunzel asked.

"A staff," Esmeralda corrected, "Let me show you what I can do with it."

Taking a step back, she held the stave in two hands out in front of her. Taking a calming breath, she spread her feet to shoulder length, before she began to spin her staff on both side of her body, alternating every few seconds. Spinning the staff around, she began to spin herself, starting to dance around the fire. Her feet were as light and talented as ever, spinning her around as she spun the staff in her hands, twirling it behind her back and around her neck. Coming back towards Rapunzel, she stopped herself and thrust the stave out in front of her, almost hitting Flynn as he returned with Quasi and causing him to drop the firewood he had been carrying.

"Whoa!" Flynn cried in surprise, holding his hands out in front of him, "Easy there."

"Sorry," Esmeralda apologized, before lowering her stave, smiling slightly as she noticed that Quasi and Flynn had returned together.

"What was that about?" Flynn asked as he bent down and began picking up the firewood.

"I asked her to show me her fighting skills," Rapunzel explained, "She's very good."

"I'm not that good," Esmeralda replied dismissively.

"She is," Rapunzel insisted.

"Why are you so interested, Blondie?" Flynn asked as he put the firewood near the fire as Quasi did the same, "You don't really seem the type to enjoy all this fighting stuff."

"Well, I don't personally," Rapunzel replied with a shrug, "I've never really wanted to hurt anyone, though I don't like seeing my friends get hurt either. But one of the books I used to read back home was a tale about a brave knight and his companions who battled an evil king and his minions to save a beautiful princess. It was my favorite story and the way you guys fought those guards yesterday reminded me of it."

"You mean the way we all fought those guards," Quasi corrected, "You helped a lot too."

"I didn't help that much," Rapunzel replied dismissively, blushing.

"You saved me," Esmeralda pointed out, walking over and putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah don't sell yourself short, Blondie," Flynn agreed, before walking over and patting Quasi on the back, "We got too many people doing that around here."

Quasi scratched the back of his head as Rapunzel smiled at him. Blushing slightly, she patted the log next to her, signaling for Quasi to sit next to her. Quasi blushed slightly and hesitated, causing Flynn to nudge him slightly. Quasi glanced up at him, earning a smirk and a wink from Flynn. Quasi smiled back before walking over and sitting next to Rapunzel, earning a smile from the girl. Esmeralda watched the scene, before raising an eyebrow at Flynn, earning a smirk and a shrug from him as he sat down on the ground.

"So you guys were gone for a while," Esmeralda stated as she sat down on the ground as well, "What were you guys doing?"

"Gathering firewood and talking," Flynn replied.

"Talking?" she asked, "About what?"

"Guy stuff," Flynn replied with a shrug.

Esmeralda merely rolled her eyes in reply.

"Oh by the way, Quasi," Flynn spoke up as he reached into his pocket, "I think you dropped this."

Turning around, he revealed the crown in his hand. The others gasped in surprise as Quasi instinctively reached for the satchel, finding it empty. Flynn laughed at their reactions, before tossing the crown over to Quasi. Quasi caught it clumsily, before he and Rapunzel looked at it, almost unsure it was real. Feeling sure it was real, they looked at Flynn in surprise, getting only a smirk from him. Esmeralda instead just stared at Flynn in shock before her expression melted into a genuine smile. Flynn noticed and smiled back adding an innocent shrug. As the others began to chat, Esmeralda started to revise her opinion on the man known as Flynn Rider.

_Meanwhile_

In another part of the woods, walking down the well maintained highway back to Corona, was Frollo and his entourage, accompanied by Gothel. Gothel had wanted to walk but Frollo had insisted she ride on his black horse with him. Meanwhile, the Stabbington brothers trudged along next to them, surrounded by armed guards.

"So, Ms. Gothel," Frollo spoke up, "Have you ever been to the city?"

"Not for many years," Gothel replied.

"Well then, you are in for a treat," Frollo said in an awkwardly friendly tone, "There is a festival going on tomorrow, one very special to the kingdom."

"What one is that?" Gothel asked, "I am unfamiliar with many of the festivals that Corona celebrates."

"It is to celebrate the birthday of the so called Lost Princess," Frollo explained.

Gothel's blood ran cold for a moment though she didn't let it show.

"The Lost Princess?" she asked, faking ignorance.

"The daughter of the king and queen. She was kidnapped eighteen years ago now. They honor her memory every year with a festival."

"How…touching," Gothel replied, "Do you think your men found my daughter?"

"If they did, they will be bringing her to meet you at the Palace of Justice," Frollo explained, "If not, and she is still in the clutches of the hunchback and his thieving allies, I believe that they will return to the city looking to hide from us."

"Why would they do that?" Gothel asked, confused.

"Because my men have sealed off all the roads and are combing the wilderness, looking for them. They're only chance of safety is within the city, and I'll be waiting for them there. And then they will know the price for defying me."

Gothel felt a chill go down her back as she inched away from Frollo.

"So what do we do until we find out if your men have found my daughter?" Gothel asked hesitantly.

"You will be my guest at the Palace of Justice," he replied with a smile, "After all, there is a festival to celebrate."

_A/N:_ Another fun chapter to write. I thought this was the best place to have this HoND song, because the gargoyles don't really have a large a role in my story and I realized Flynn never had a song of his own. I also liked doing some character interaction between all of them. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	13. Be Prepared

**Chapter 13: Be Prepared**

Flynn's face twitched as he felt a drop of water splash against it. Sniffing in surprise, he slowly opened his eyes, wincing as they were struck by the rising sun overhead. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out a figure standing over him. Slowly, the figure cleared, revealing Phoebus standing over Flynn, glaring down at him as he pointed his sword at Flynn's face, Maximus looming in the background. It was then that Flynn noticed water running down the blade as well as the drenched state of Phoebus's clothes.

"Come to apologize?" Flynn asked with a smirk.

Phoebus visibly seethed, before letting out an angry yell and reached down, grabbing Flynn by his shirt and hoisting him to his feet. Flynn let out a surprised yelp, before kneeing Phoebus in the gut. His armor took the brunt of the attack, but Phoebus still dropped Flynn in surprise. Flynn fell on his butt, before he began to scramble away in a panic. Recovering, Phoebus dropped his sword and grabbed Flynn's foot and began dragging him back with an angry growl as Flynn cried out in fear.

The cry quickly roused the others, who drowsily looked at the scene unfolding before them, before hopping to attention.

"Leave him alone!" Quasi shouted as he ran over and shoved Phoebus hard in the chest, forcing Phoebus to let go of Flynn and sent him rolling across the ground. Seeing this, Maximus stormed over to Quasi and reared up on his hind legs, kicking his hooves at Quasi. Quasi cried out in fear before he rolled away as Maximus slammed his hooves on the ground where Quasi had been a moment before. Growling in anger, Phoebus picked himself up, grabbing his sword as he did. He stomped over to where Quasi was helping Flynn to his feet, raising his sword as he went.

Seeing Phoebus approaching with his weapon, Flynn's eyes widened in surprise before he pushed Quasi out of the way and drew his sword, blocking the captain's attack. As the two blades met, sparks went flying. Phoebus gritted his teeth as he pushed down against Flynn, who was barely holding Phoebus back. Shifting his weight, Flynn spun the two blades around, resulting in both swords being wrenched from their owner's hands, sending them clattering across the ground.

Phoebus and Flynn paused for a moment, looking at their discarded weapons, before turning back towards each other. Before Flynn could move out of the way, Phoebus reached out and grabbed Flynn, kneeing him in the stomach before he flipped him around and slammed him onto the ground.

"Got you now, you dirty thief," Phoebus growled.

"Hey, that felt uncalled for," Flynn said indignantly.

"Uncalled for? That's what you are, Ryder! A dirty sneak thief! A catburgler, a cutpurse, and a pickpocket!" Phoebus shouted, walking up and poking Flynn hard in the chest with an accusatory finger with each insult, "A damned criminal Ryder, that's what you are. A low-life thug, fit only for the stocks and the gallows!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Esmeralda yelled, running up and shoving Phoebus sending him rolling across the ground. He pushed himself to his feet and glared at Esmeralda.

"And you, can't forget you," Phoebus growled, "Try to hide it with that pretty face of yours but you're as bad as the rest of them. A liar out for herself. A temptress. A harlot."

"That's enough!" Quasi spoke up, stomping over, glaring at Phoebus, "Don't you dare call her that! Don't you dare insult my friends!"

"Oh and here he is!" Phoebus declared, rounding on Quasi, "The hunchback with the heart of gold. Or at least that's what he makes people think he is, so he can betray their trust and steal the most precious treasure in the entire kingdom!"

The insult immediately took the wind out of Quasi's sails as any retort he was about to make died in his throat. Phoebus took the advantage anger building in his eyes.

"To think I trusted a freakish creature like you," Phoebus growled, "I should have known you were as twisted on the inside as you are on the out."

Maximus noticed that Phoebus had completely lost his temper and was quickly losing control of his actions. He tried to step in front of Phoebus to block his path but the guard captain shoved his way past him.

"Get out my way, you stupid animal!" Phoebus bellowed as he went by Maximus, earning a look of shock and hurt from Maximus. Phoebus ignored it and continued stomping towards Quasi.

"I'm not done with you yet, you half formed thing," Phoebus growled as he loomed over Quasi, "Do you know what I've been through because of you!"

Quasi didn't reply as he tried to retreat only managing to trip over his own feet and fall on his behind.

"I've been knocked off my horse, fallen off a cliff, got lost in the woods for hours, been physical assaulted by you and then I almost drowned before having to spend the entire night soaking wet and lost in the woods again! All because of you," Phoebus growled, grabbing Quasi by his tunic and hauling him to his feet.

"You and all your scumbag friends are going to be locked up, for the rest of your days!" Phoebus bellowed right in Quasi's face, "Or if the minister is feeling vindictive, the hangman will get to stretch his rope a little more."

"Leave him alone!" Flynn shouted as he tried to move towards Phoebus but the guard captain shoved him away, sending the thief stumbling away.

"You know I still can't believe I fell for that stupid innocent act," Phoebus growled at Quasi, who whimpered softly, tears streaming down his face "It's so easy to see through. I bet your mother saw through it the moment you were born. She could tell what kind of monstrosity she gave birth to. She must have had the good sense to abandon you on the spot. If she just didn't kill herself out of shame for bringing a freak like you into the world."

"STOP IT!" Rapunzel roared catching everyone's attention, "JUST STOP IT!"

She was standing where she had been sitting previously, her eyes still red from crying and her cheeks stained with tears. Instead of sorrow however, a look of fury and disgust was written across her face as she glared at Phoebus. The guard captain was so taken aback that he immediately let Quasi good as he looked into Rapunzel's burning green eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" Rapunzel demanded as she stomped up to Phoebus until they were practically nose to nose.

"Excuse me?" he asked, feeling very confused.

"How can you say those things!" Rapunzel shouted, "How can you be so cruel!"

"I'm not…" he began to explain, but Rapunzel wasn't having any of it.

"Don't. You're a cruel man," she insisted, "Why else would you say such hurtful things. What I want to know is why?"

"Why?" Phoebus asked, confused by the unexpected question.

"Why are you so cruel? Why would you become a guard if you're so mean!" Rapunzel demanded, shoving him in the chest, forcing Phoebus to take a step back. "You're supposed to be a good guy! That's what all the stories say!"

Phoebus was completely silent as the girl in front of him berated him. He could find no way to defend himself against her rant, which had drawn everyone else's' stunned stares.

"Well?" Rapunzel asked with a disapproving tone, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…I…" Phoebus sputtered as he looked around, seeming to regain control of his senses, finding everyone giving him angry and confused looks, even Maximus.

"You're just like him aren't you?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Like who?" Phoebus questioned, growing more confused.

"Like this so called minister," Rapunzel explained, "The one who makes Quasi call him master. The one who Esmeralda says is a tyrant. That's the only reason I can think of why someone would work for him. Because you're cruel like he is."

"I am nothing like him," Phoebus hissed, his anger rising again as he kneeled down and glared into her eyes, but Rapunzel was not intimidated.

"You do a bad job of proving it," Rapunzel shot back, "The things you said sounded a lot like thing he would probably say."

Phoebus was about to retort, but stopped as he realized that Rapunzel was right. A look of horrible realization crossed his face as he stood up straight and took a step back from Rapunzel, dropping his sword as he did. Slowly, he calmed down, before raising his hand up to his face and covering his eyes in shame.

"You're right," he finally sighed with shame.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Esmeralda asked, speaking up after a long silence.

"What?" Phoebus asked, looking at her with surprise.

"You obviously don't want to be like Frollo," Esmeralda explained, "So what are you going to do about it?"

A thoughtful look crossed Phoebus' face as he considered Esmeralda's words. As he did, Rapunzel leaned down and picked his sword up, before handing it to Phoebus. Phoebus looked at the sword for a moment, before taking it from her and putting it back in its sheath.

"Why did you stop me?" Phoebus asked, looking at Rapunzel.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rapunzel asked, confused, "They're my friends."

"Friends?" Phoebus said in confusion, "Didn't they kidnap you?"

"Kidnap me! Of course not!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Who said we kidnapped her?" Esmeralda demanded, warily picking her staff off the ground.

"Her mother," Phoebus answered equally wary.

There was a stunned silence as everyone tried to process the information.

"My…mother?" Rapunzel asked, despair crossing her face, "Are you sure?"

"Older woman. Curly, black hair. Named Gothel," Phoebus explained, "Ring any bells?"

Rapunzel's response was to gasp out loud and clasp her hands over her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," Phoebus replied.

"She…she wasn't supposed to be back until after tomorrow," Rapunzel whispered in despair, "She wasn't supposed to know."

"Well, she does," Phoebus replied, "Are you telling me these people didn't kidnap you?"

"No," she replied sadly, not looking at him.

"Didn't you see her fighting the guards with us?" Flynn asked, watching Maximus warily. The horse snorted at him in an effort to intimidate him.

"No, I was…preoccupied," Phoebus explained, glancing at Quasi, who flushed with embarrassment.

As he did, Rapunzel's knees seemed to give out as she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Phoebus looked at her in shock, caught off guard by the now sobbing girl. Quasi quickly ran over to her, heedless of Phoebus, and kneeled down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Rapunzel quickly turned around and instinctively buried her face in his shoulder and gripping his tunic tightly.

"Um…" Phoebus mumbled, suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Good job," Flynn chided, "You made her cry."

"I didn't do anything!" Phoebus snapped defensively.

Rapunzel began to sob louder, undermining Phoebus's words as Flynn and Esmeralda glared at him, causing Phoebus's own glare to falter.

"Alright, so you didn't kidnap her," Phoebus relented as Maximus wandered over to his side, "What did happen then, assuming I even believe you?"

"She's spent her whole life with her mother," Esmeralda explained, "They live in some old tower out in the woods. She's never been allowed to leave. That's eighteen years of being stuck in the same place. It's a wonder she didn't run away sooner."

"And what does this have to do with any of you?" Phoebus asked.

"I hid in her home when I was running from you," Quasi explained, looking up as he continued to hold the crying Rapunzel, "She asked me to take her with me back to the city."

"Back to the city?" Phoebus asked, surprised, "Why would you agree to that? The whole city guard is looking for you."

"I wanted to help," Quasi replied with a shrug. Looking up, he saw both Phoebus and Maximus looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I was also going to try to return the crown," Quasi explained.

"You're returning the crown?" Phoebus asked, incredulously, "Just like that?"

Quasi nodded in reply, an unsure look on his face.

"Are you joking?" Phoebus asked, annoyed, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

As Phoebus asked, he was hit in the chest with Quasi's pack, catching him completely off guard. He jumped in surprise before clumsily grabbing the pack before it hit the ground. He looked at it quizzically before looking at Flynn, who had thrown it at him. Flynn merely motioned for him to open it. Opening it, he looked inside, before a shocked look plastered itself across his face. Maximus snorted at him to get his attention before looking at Phoebus with a questioning look on his face. Phoebus held up the bag for the horse to see, causing Maximus to adopt the same shocked expression.

"Is this…?" Phoebus asked, trailing off as he pointed into the bag, looking at Flynn and Esmeralda.

"It sure is," Flynn said with a smile and a nod.

"Well then," Phoebus replied, composing himself as he slipped the pack around his shoulder, "I suppose that's something."

Phoebus paused with a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered the situation he was in.

"All right," Phoebus replied with a sigh, "I'll believe you. I won't take you in."

He looked around at the others before his eyes drifted to Quasi, who was still sitting on the ground, comforting Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry Quasimodo," Phoebus said as he offered a hand to Quasi, "I was frustrated and said some things I shouldn't have."

Quasi looked at Phoebus' hand for a few moments before standing up on his own and helped Rapunzel to her feet. They quickly walked past him, Rapunzel sending an angry glare at him on Quasi's behalf. Phoebus could only sigh as Maximus trotted over to him.

"I guess you deserve an apology too," Phoebus commented as he patted Maximus' mane while the horse gave him a "well, duh," look. Phoebus merely smiled a little, happy the horse was willing to forgive him. He looked at the others, who had gathered together and were talking amongst themselves.

"Alright," Phoebus spoke up, catching their attention, "So I'm not going to arrest any of you. But why did the girl run away from home?"

The angry glare that Rapunzel had been sending Phoebus' way again faded away and was replaced with a look of guilt and awkwardness.

"I…" she began but had to take a calming breathe before she could continue, "I've always wanted to see the floating lights."

"The floating lights?" Phoebus asked as he and Maximus both raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The lanterns they release on the Lost Princess' birthday," Esmeralda explained, "Which is today."

"Right," Phoebus said, having forgotten with everything that had happened over the past few days. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Why do you want to see the lanterns so bad?" Phoebus questioned.

"It's been a dream of mine since…well as long as I can remember," Rapunzel explained with a shrug, "I've always felt like…they were meant for me."

Something about that statement caught Phoebus's attention, as did the girl herself. Something about her was oddly familiar to the guard captain.

"Hey," Flynn spoke up, snapping Phoebus out of his thoughts, "Why don't you take us in?"

"Because I'm the captain of the guard and you're wanted criminals," Phoebus deadpanned in response.

"Seriously, hear me out," Flynn said, "You can get us in without any hassle at all. You know where all the guards are going to be and when they'll be there. You probably even know their names! You can order anyone away and make sure this little trip goes on without a hitch. What do you say?"

"No," Phoebus replied immediately.

"You answered pretty quickly there," Flynn continued, "Maybe you want to think about it a little before answering."

"No," Phoebus said again firmer this time.

"Oh come on!" Flynn exclaimed, "Would it help if I said please? Because I'll say please. I won't like it, but I will if I have to."

"Look, I know I was a jerk a few minutes ago, but you have to see that I'm already out on a limb here by not bringing you in myself. I can't just hide a group of wanted criminals from the rest of the guard," Phoebus explained.

"Please, it's the only thing I've ever wanted," Rapunzel pleaded, quickly forgetting her anger and rushing up to Phoebus, looking up at him with big, desperate eyes, "I swear that if you do this, I'll go with you back to my mother."

Phoebus consider her for a few long moments.

"You swear?" he asked.

"When I make a promise, I keep it," Rapunzel replied seriously.

Phoebus considered her for a moment, still unsure.

"Did I mention it's my birthday?" she asked sweetly.

Phoebus and Maximus let out a collective sigh of defeat before the captain looked at the group before nodding his agreement. Rapunzel sported a grin that almost split her face as she hopped up and down excitedly. Phoebus sighed again as he looked at Maximus, before a small grin crossed his face and he shrugged, while the horse rolled his eyes.

_Later_

Large crowds flowed across the bridge leading to the city of Corona. Rapunzel looked at the city with wide eyes, wonder plastered over her face as she observed the capital sitting on an island in the middle of a lake, Pascal sitting on her head with a matching expression. She turned to look at the others, who smiled at her excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she hopped up and down excitedly, before rushing over and grabbing Quasi, who was hiding under a cloak he borrowed from Esmeralda, and dragging him towards the city, Pascal hanging on by her hair.

"You have to show me everything!" she exclaimed as she pulled him across the bridge. Esmeralda and Flynn chuckled at the display before they followed them across the bridge, Djali prancing along behind them. Phoebus followed, leading Maximus behind him.

"Try not to steal anything while you're here, Ryder," Phoebus quipped as they crossed the bridge.

"Hey, I'm a thief, not a kleptomaniac. Give me a break!" Flynn replied indignantly.

"I will when you give me a reason too," Phoebus growled as he bumped Flynn.

Flynn looked at Phoebus angrily before shoving him. Phoebus replied by shoving him back, causing the two to quickly get into a shoving match before they grabbed the scruff of the other's shirt and were about to come to blows.

"Hey!" Esmeralda shouted, catching their attention and looking at her in surprise, "Knock it off you two. I expect you two to be on your best behavior today, okay?"

Both nodded, still caught off guard by Esmeralda's authoritative attitude.

"Good, now hurry up," she said before turning and walking away. Djali stuck his tongue out at the two men before prancing back up to Esmeralda's side. Flynn and Phoebus slowly stepped away from each other, eyeing each other warily. Slowly, Phoebus turned and walked away, leading Maximus behind him. As he passed, Maximus quickly kicked Flynn in the stomach, laughing as the thief doubled over and began gasping for air.

As Rapunzel went running through the crowd, she kept getting tripped up as some passerby stepped on her long hair. As she reached the gates to the city, she quickly began to collect her hair, Quasi and Esmeralda bending to help her. As they gathered up her hair, Esmeralda noticed the guards at the gate eyeing them suspiciously. As they made their way over to the three, Phoebus stepped in front of them.

"Men," he said with an authoritative tone

"Captain!" one of the guards said with surprise as he and his compatriot snapped to attention.

"How goes the day?" he asked as the other quickly snuck through the gate without being noticed. Phoebus smirked as he continued his small talk with the guards.

Inside the gates, the group gathered up all of Rapunzel's hair as they tried to think of something to do with it. As they did, Esmeralda noticed a trio of young girls sitting by a fountain nearby, braiding each other's hair. Getting idea, she whistled to catch their attention. As they looked over, Esmeralda held up the length of Rapunzel's hair she was holding for them to see, causing the girls' eyes to go wide as they gasped in delight and rushed over. In what only seemed like moments, the three girls had expertly braided Rapunzel's mass of hair. Her blonde locks were now weaved together, coming down to just above her ankles. The girl's had also woven various ribbons and flowers into her hair.

"I love it!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she danced around, looking at her hair, causing the others to smile as well.

After getting her hair done, Rapunzel began to lead the group on a rapid tour of the city, as she took in as many sights as she could while they avoided notice from the guards. At one point, she found a large open courtyard, where a group of children had gathered to draw on the brick walkway in chalk. Getting an idea, Rapunzel asked the children for some of their chalk, which they gladly gave her. Giving some to Quasi, they went about coloring on the brickwork. As the two worked, Flynn and Esmeralda stood to the side watching them, smiles on their faces.

"They make quite the couple," Esmeralda commented, glancing at Flynn.

"They do," Flynn replied as he watched the two. As he did, Rapunzel and Quasi reached for the same piece of chalk and their hands touched. The two quickly pulled away in surprise before they looked at each other and smiled shyly, blushes on their faces. Flynn chuckled in response.

"So why the change of heart?" Esmeralda asked.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked, caught off guard.

"You've changed, especially since your talk with Quasi," Esmeralda explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Flynn replied, shrugging his shoulders, as he flashed a sly grin at her, "I'm the same loveable rogue I've always been."

"I'm being serious here, Flynn," she said sternly, before a grin crossed her face, "Or should I call you Eugene?"

"Why did I tell you guys that?" Flynn asked with a sigh.

"I kind of like it," Esmeralda replied with a smile and a shrug, "It seems more…genuine."

Hearing that caused a genuine smile to cross Flynn's face.

"Well, thanks. I guess," Flynn said slightly embarrassed.

"So are you going to tell me, Eugene?" she pressed.

Flynn sighed as the smile fell away from his face.

"When we were talking, Quasi demanded I leave," Flynn explained.

"He demanded that you leave?" Esmeralda questioned, confused.

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he knew I was trying to seduce Blondie in order to get the crown from her," Flynn replied.

"You what!" Esmeralda gasped.

"I tried to seduce her. He called me out on it and told me to leave," Flynn stated.

"And what? You talked your way out of that?" she fumed.

"Kind of," Flynn replied, keeping his cool.

"How'd you do that? Play on his naiveté like you did with Rapunzel?" Esmeralda demanded, glaring at him.

"Actually no," Flynn replied simply.

"Then what? I'd love to hear what you said to trick such a nice person," Esmeralda retorted.

"I told him he was right," Flynn said simply.

Esmeralda stared at him for a few moments, trying to process what he had just said.

"What?" she said after a moment.

"I told him he was right," Flynn repeated.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yep," Flynn answered simply.

"Why?" she questioned clearly confused.

"Do I really have to go into this?" Flynn asked, sighing.

"Yes," Esmeralda replied sternly, crossing her arms and giving him another glare.

"Fine," Flynn said with a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes, "He made me feel…guilty."

"Guilty?" she asked, still not getting it.

"As you know, people in our line of work have a way of…separating ourselves from the…morally questionable things we do," Flynn explained, "Quasi made me connect with what I had done."

"How'd he do that?" Esmeralda asked, surprised.

"He…reminded me of someone," Flynn admitted.

"Who?" she asked.

"Well not a specific person," he explained, "More like a group of people."

"You're being oddly vague, Flynn Rider," Esmeralda commented.

"He reminded me of the kids I used to live with, back at the orphanage," Flynn finally relented.

"Flynn Rider has a soft spot for some kids?" Esmeralda asked, sounding surprised.

"Hey, I was a kid too," he explained, "I was the oldest one there, they looked up to me. They were innocent and trusted me."

"Like Quasi," Esmeralda summed up.

"Yeah," Flynn replied, "Like Quasi. I know what I tried to do was wrong. He called me out on it and made me realize what a terrible person I had been."

"So Quasi did the one thing that no one else could," Esmeralda said, "He made you feel guilty."

"That he did," Flynn agreed.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"I apologized," Flynn replied.

"You? Apologized?" Esmeralda asked, "Will wonders never cease?"

"Yeah, I did, and I suppose I should apologize to you too," he replied, looking at her seriously.

"Apologize to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was a jerk. I was trying to use all of you. You all deserve better than that," he said, "Especially you."

"It's alright Flynn" she said, smiling slightly, "I'm just glad to see you learning from your mistakes."

"Still I feel the need to apologize to you," Flynn explained.

"Well, thank you," Esmeralda replied, giving Flynn a small smile.

Flynn merely nodded as the two fell into a comfortable silence, watching as Quasi and Rapunzel continued to draw on the ground.

"So did you talk about anything else with him?" Esmeralda asked.

"I encouraged him to go after Blondie," Flynn replied with a smile.

"You did, did you?" she asked smiling as well.

"Yeah, he's got to fix his self-esteem problems, but I know she likes him," Flynn replied, "He just has to go for it."

"Easier said than done," Esmeralda replied.

"I think he can do it," Flynn said, his smile growing as he watched Quasi and Rapunzel stood up and admired their work while wiping their brows before looking at each other and smiling.

_Later_

Music filled the air as the group of five made their way through the city. Coming to another plaza, they saw a group of people gathered and dancing to the music. Rapunzel looked on excitedly as she grabbed Quasi's arm and moved to drag him along with her. As she did though, Phoebus held his arm out to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"It's not just civilians out there," Phoebus explained, pointing out a number of guards among the crowd, looking like they had fully gotten into the celebration.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, looking sad.

"I have an idea," Flynn said, turning and leading the group down an alleyway. This led them to a larger alleyway, where a few barrels and crates sat unused. The sound of the music floated down the alleyway, and the opening at the end let them observe the band and the other people dancing in the plaza. As they walked in, the band began playing another song. Smiling, Rapunzel turned towards Quasi and offered him her hand.

"Care to dance?" she asked, smiling hopefully at him.

"I'd love to," Quasi replied, taking her hand.

Beaming at him, Rapunzel pulled Quasi out into the middle of the alley by both hands and pulling him close, before they began dancing to the jaunty tune, blushes and smiles on both of their faces. They were both clumsy at first, nearly tripping over each other's feet but quickly got the hang of it, laughing as they twirled around in the alleyway.

Esmeralda and Flynn watched with smiles on their faces, clapping to the beat of the music. Phoebus and Maximus had taken up positions at the end of the alleyway, keeping an eye on the festivities outside while watching Quasi and Rapunzel dance.

As the music continued, Rapunzel and Quasi took the time to stop dancing before they grabbed Flynn and Esmeralda's hands and dragged them out into the middle of the alley and began dancing with them. Flynn smiled as he danced with Rapunzel while Esmeralda laughed as she and Quasi twirled around. After a few moments, Rapunzel looked at Quasi before nodding at him, earning a smile in return. They quickly danced closer to each other before spinning away and back into each other's arms, while Esmeralda and Flynn were spun into each other's. Flynn and Esmeralda looked at each other in surprise for a few moments, before they both smiled and began to dance as well.

Phoebus watched with a smile on his face. Hearing the giggle of children, he turned to look to where the sound was coming from. Looking, he saw a group of children putting flowers in front of a mosaic depicting the Lost Princess.

"They're for the Lost Princess," he heard one child explain to another.

As he looked at the mosaic, Phoebus squinted his eyes as he concentrated on something. Looking at the depiction of the infant princess, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity come over him. He looked at the picture for a few more moments before turning to look at the others. Specifically, he looked at Rapunzel, who was laughing along with the others. He looked at her closely for a few moments, before shaking his head and shrugging it off, letting the thought fade into the back of his mind as he continued to enjoy the festivities.

_Meanwhile_

The Palace of Justice sat within the shadow of the royal palace, similar to the ancient cathedral nearby. Numerous spires shot up from the square building and bars covered the small windows, giving the building a sinister and militaristic look. Guards were stationed all around the Palace, adding to the intimidation factor.

Inside, Frollo stood in his private study, looking out from a window onto the city, the sun setting before him, covering the city in long shadows from the various buildings. His study was large, with a high vaulted roof, the walls decorated with columns leading up to the ceiling. His desk, a large ornate piece of furniture made from rich wood, sat at one end of the room, facing the door one the other end of the long room. A fireplace was set behind it, the flickering flames casting the room in an eerie light. Above the fireplace was hung a portrait. The painting depicted an image of a man being burnt at the stake, an angry red sun hovering in the background. Gothel sat on the edge of Frollo's desk, looking at the portrait with a disconcerted expression.

"Enjoying the painting, my lady?" Frollo asked, turning to face her, the burning sun illuminating him from behind.

"Yes it's…interesting," she commented uneasily.

"It's a work I had commissioned," Frollo explained, "To remind me of the reason I do this job."

"What reason is that?" Gothel asked.

"To bring justice to the land," Frollo explained as he turned to look back out the window.

"Look at them down there," Frollo said, beckoning Gothel over to him. She hesitantly did so, walking over to his side and looked down at the people moving about the street below.

"You see them down there?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered in confusion.

"They're all wretches," he spat, "Every last one of them."

"What do you mean?" she asked, worried.

"They are all scum, whether they know it or not," he explained, "Deep down inside, they're all animals. Animals that need to be controlled. Or put down."

"That seems a bit harsh," Gothel commented, becoming quickly uneasy.

"Of course it would seem harsh to a criminal like you," Frollo growled.

"E-excuse me?" Gothel asked, caught completely off guard.

"I know who you are, witch," he growled, turning to look her right in the eye.

Gothel was unable to speak as a cold feeling of dread rushed through her, settling into the pit of her stomach.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked, taking a step away from him.

"I know who you are," Frollo explained simply, "More importantly, I know who your so called daughter is."

Frollo turned to face her as Gothel took another step back.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking another step back as Frollo stepped forward.

"Your daughter," Frollo explained, "She's the Lost Princess."

"That's ridiculous," she tried to argue, though it came off weak.

"Is it?" Frollo questioned, taking another step towards her, forcing her to take another one back, "You both live out in the woods, a place where no sane person would live alone, let alone just two women. That is strange enough, but I saw your daughter. A blonde hair girl of the exact age as the Princess would be now? One who you are so desperate to get back, who you insisted was kidnapped by the hunchback? What you don't know is I know that hunchback. I raised that hunchback."

"You…you raised him?" Gothel asked, shocked.

"Yes. Like my own son," Frollo explained, as he continued to close the distance between him and her, backing her up into the wall on the other side of the room, "And because of that, I know the kind of person he is. He's a fool, but he's not a criminal. He's not capable of kidnaping. He couldn't take someone somewhere against their will. Which means your daughter left with him of her own will. I'm betting that's because you never let her go before have you?"

"I…I…" Gothel mumbled unable to put words together.

"No, of course not, can't risk her being found. Because then this would happen. Someone would figure out she is the Princess and you are her kidnapper."

Gothel froze up, unable to think after being found out and cornered by the Minister of Justice himself.

"Now, I can guess what you're thinking," Frollo continued approaching Gothel and putting his hands against the wall on either side of her head, "You're probably thinking that I'm going to take you in right now. To save the princess and see you drawn and quartered, or burnt at the stake or hung from the gallows. But I'm not."

"You're…not?" Gothel asked, clearly confused.

"No," Frollo replied, a sinister grin on his face, "And I suppose you're wondering why."

Despite herself, Gothel nodded slowly.

"I plan to irradiate the scum that invests this kingdom," he explained, "And for that, I need the Princess."

"Why do you need her?" Gothel asked, still frightened and confused.

"To make sure that there would be no one for any sort of rebellion to rally around," he explained.

"Rebellion?" Gothel asked, still very confused.

"Yes, against my rule," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Your rule?" she questioned.

"Oh yes, that's how I'm going to rid this country of the criminals and scum who inhabit it," he explained, "I'm going to stamp it out. The best way to do that is to be at the very top."

"The top?" she asked before realization struck her, "You mean…"

"I'm going to kill the king and queen," he explained with a grin, "And become the ruler of this land. Then, there will be order."

Gothel just stared at him in shock for a moment not knowing what to do.

"And every king, needs a queen," he continued.

"What are you saying?" Gothel asked though she feared she already knew the answer.

"You are a very…comely creature," he replied, reaching out to cup her chin, but she flinched away. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her chin hard and made her look at him.

"I would be honored to take you as my queen," he explained further.

"Y-Your queen?" she asked, feeling quick.

"Yes, and someday down the road, perhaps you will be blessed with another daughter," Frollo said as he leaned closer towards Gothel, prepared to kiss her.

"Please…don't…" Gothel pleaded as she tried to turn away. Frollo growled and grabbed her by the throat, turning her to him.

"I will not be ignored, good lady," he said threateningly as he brought his face closer to hers. Before he could do anything though, there was a pounding on the door.

"What is it!" Frollo bellowed, glaring at the door.

"Sir, we have reports of sightings of the hunchback and the girl!" a soldier yelled through the door.

A smirk spread across Frollo's face as he moved away from Gothel.

"It seems we will have to continue this later," Frollo said, "Do think on the proposal I have given you."

With that Frollo turned and left, leaving Gothel alone. After a moment, Gothel collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as night fell across the city.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected and I had to deal with the last few weeks of school as well. This chapter was also darker then I was expecting it to be, but that's the way my mind took it. Still, I hope it was worth the wait! Please Review!


	14. I See the Light

**Chapter 14: I See the Light**

Rapunzel looked up in wonder at the towering structure that was Eglise Soliel, her expression mirrored by Pascal, who sat on her head. The bright stained glass windows glimmered in the setting sun while the growing shadows highlighted the features of the statues carved into its walls. Up above, the looming sight of the royal castle sat above the cathedral, lights from dozens upon dozens of lanterns just waiting to be released illuminating the castle from below.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You should see the inside," Flynn commented with a smile.

"We should!" Rapunzel exclaimed, as she grabbed Quasi's hand and began to drag him over to the cathedral. As she did though, she noticed that the others weren't following them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" she asked, confused.

"Nah," Flynn said, waving his hands at the two of them to go on without them, "We got plans. You two go have fun."

"Oh okay," she said with a puzzled look on her face before she turned to Quasi and beamed at him, "Let's go!"

Quasi glanced over his shoulder as Rapunzel continued to drag him with her. As he did, he saw Flynn smile and wink at him, which he returned with a nervous smile of his own.

"So," Esmeralda began, smirking as she looked at Flynn, Djali looking up at him next to her, "What exactly are these plans that we have?"

"We'll I don't think it's as good as Quasi's but I think I know a nice place to watch the lanterns," Flynn explained.

"Great!" Phoebus said in a mocking tone, "Where would that be?"

Flynn just glared at him for a few moments while Phoebus smiled mockingly at him.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Flynn guessed as he continued to glare at Phoebus.

"Only a little," Phoebus replied, "Still, I should probably stay with you two to keep you out of trouble."

"Relax, Captain," Flynn said, "You've gotten us through the worst of it. Trust me, Esmeralda and I can take care of ourselves."

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Phoebus replied with a snort.

"Hey, just relax. Enjoy yourself. I know of some lovely ladies who would surely enjoy your company this evening," Flynn stated with a grin before he indicated towards a group of women who were watching them, giggling and waving at Phoebus. A smile crossed Phoebus's face as he waved back at them, causing the women to burst into a fresh chorus of giggles.

"See, plenty of things to keep you occupied," Flynn said with a smile as he patted Phoebus' shoulder. As he did Maximus snorted in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Don't think I forgot about you, my equine friend," Flynn said, eyeing the horse with a grin, "I got a special treat for you to share with the goat."

The horse and goat looked at him skeptically as Flynn pulled out a burlap sack filled with something. Opening it, Flynn revealed it was filled with apples as he laid it before the two animals. Maximus and Djali smiled excitedly before a suspicious look crossed the horse's face and he sniffed the apples cautiously while Djali began to devour the apples.

"Relax," Flynn said, with a smile, "I didn't steal them."

Maximus whined happily as he began to dig into the bag of apples with a relish.

"Well, most of them anyway," Flynn said with a sly grin and a shrug as he and Esmeralda began walking away. Maximus froze in his eating before raising his head and glaring at Flynn, who merely chuckled in reply.

"That was mean," Esmeralda half-chided as a small grin spread across her face.

"You enjoyed it," Flynn replied simply, his grin growing.

"So where are you taking me?" Esmeralda asked, "Assuming I even agree to go with you."

"You're following me, aren't you?" Flynn replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me curious," she answered, her own smile growing, "Also you didn't answer my question."

"Quasi may be taking Blondie to the best spot for watching the lanterns, but let's just say I know of a good spot of my own."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Esmeralda pressed, crossing her arms.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he answered, causing Esmeralda to roll her eyes but continued to follow anyway, smiling to herself.

_Meanwhile,_

Quasi pushed open the large wooden doors leading into the cathedral, before quickly slipping inside, holding the door open for Rapunzel. She cautiously stepped inside, her and Pascal's eyes going wide as they looked around and gasped in amazement.

The cathedral was made up mostly of a single large room with a high vaulted ceiling held up by a few rows made up of dozens of marble columns. The walls were decorated with numerous murals and frescos depicting scenes from the history of the religion or important people in it. All the pictures and frescos also carry the theme of light and the sun, many having a sun in the background or one of the historical figures having a sunburst somewhere on their person. The room ran from east to west, with the door to the cathedral in the west end while at the east end was an altar on a raised stage, towards which numerous wooden pews were facing. The altar was large and square in shape, made of dark, heavy wood on the front of which another sunburst had been carved and painted a beautiful glowing gold. Numerous candles of various sizes were lit upon large candlesticks of gold, symbols of the sun molded into the metal.

Her eyes slowly drifting upwards, she saw the large painted glass window above the altar. It was painted light blue, pink, yellow and white, invoking the colors of the sky surrounding the rising sun. Glancing behind her, she saw that there was an equally large stained glass window above the door, colored red, orange and purple like the sky surrounding the setting sun. Slowly, her eyes drifted to the ceiling. A multitude of pictures had been painted upon the plaster covering the ceiling. At the very center of the ceiling was a great depiction of the sun, a large golden circle surrounded by an aura of sunrays reaching out towards the surrounding picture. Surrounding it were four depictions of the moon. The full moon sat on the north side and the new moon sat on the south side, while the waning and waxing crescents flanked it to the east and west. Further out, the ceiling was colored a dark purple and the multitude of stars in the night sky were painted in white upon the background.

As she looked up in wonderment, she slowly made her way forward into the center of the room, her bare feet silent on the cold stone floor. As she walked, she felt a sudden change in the texture of the floor change. Looking down, she saw that directly below the depiction of the sun on ceiling was another depiction of the sun, only this one was depicted an angry red color, surrounded by an aura of flames. The image sent chills down Rapunzel's spine, though she couldn't say why. She quickly stepped off the painting and in doing so bumped into a person walking by.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, turning around to face the person she had bumped as Pascal hid himself in her hair. He was an old man, with greyish white hair and warm brown eyes. He had numerous wrinkles and stood only to her height. He wore dark brown ropes, trimmed in gold, with the hood pulled up and he wore a golden sunburst medallion held by a golden chain around his neck.

"Oh no, do not trouble yourself, my dear," he said laughing good naturedly, before looking at her, his eyes squinting in concentration, "Now I'm getting on in years and I don't remember everyone who visits my Lord's house but I don't think I would forget someone with hair as long as yours. Is this your first visit to Eglise Soliel?"

"I-It is," she said nervously.

"No need to be nervous, my dear," he said in a friendly tone, "We accept everyone in here. What is your name?"

"Rapunzel," she stated simply.

"Rapunzel, that's a nice name," he said with a smile, earning a smile from Rapunzel in return, "I'm the Archpriest of this cathedral. What brings you to us on this festive day?"

"I was visiting with my friend," she replied.

"You're friend, and where would your friend be?" he asked.

Rapunzel pointed behind him and the Archpriest turned around, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Quasi lingering near the door.

"Quasimodo!" he gasped in surprise, earning glances from other priests who were milling around. Ignoring the glances and whispers, the Archpriest rushed over, Rapunzel following him.

"Quasimodo what are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone as he led the hunchback over to a corner of the room for some privacy, "You're a wanted man!"

"It's my fault," Rapunzel spoke up, catching the Archpriest's attention.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"It's a long story," Rapunzel admitted, "But basically he hid in my house and I asked him to take me to see the floating lights."

"The floating lights?" the Archpriest asked, "You mean the lanterns?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"What ever for?" he questioned.

"Because I have never seen them," Rapunzel admitted nervously.

"You've never seen them?" the Archpriest asked, confusion on his face before a stern look replaced it, "Very well, both of you, tell me the whole story."

Rapunzel looked at Quasi nervously, but he smiled at her and took her hand in order to calm her. Feeling her hair shift, she looked at Pascal as he crawled onto her shoulder, and smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

"It's alright," Quasi encouraged her, "I've known him my entire life."

Rapunzel nodded before taking a calming breath and explaining everything that had happened in the past few days, with Quasi filling in where necessary. She told him about her home, her mother, the crown and the adventures that led them to where they were now. She even told him about her hair and its unique properties.

"You're hair has healing properties?" he asked in wonderment, looking at her long golden locks. She nodded in reply, happy the Archpriest was taking everything so well.

"You are truly blessed my dear," the Archpriest replied a look of awe on his face, "The Lord Soliel grants such gifts occasionally, though it is very rare and I have never heard of a blessing such as yours."

"Blessing? Lord Soliel?" Rapunzel asked in confusion, "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You don't know of the Lord Soliel?" the Archpriest asked in surprise, "Don't you know what this building is used for?"

Rapunzel shook her head. The Archpriest looked at Quasi for an answer but the hunchback merely shrugged in reply.

"Well, Lord Soliel is the sun," the Archpriest explained, "And this building is used for worshipping him."

"Worship the sun?" she asked in confusion, "Why?"

"For all the good he does, of course!" The Archpriest explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "He grants light to combat the darkness and heat to fight off the cold. It is he who makes the plants grow. He is the granter of life. He's the reason we are here. That is why we worship him."

"So you're thanking the sun for what it does?" Rapunzel asked, "I didn't even think the sun was alive, let alone actively helping people."

"Oh yes, he is very much alive, and very much helping," the Archpriest explained, "Most of it is in the broad terms that I spoke of, but there are other ways he helps, such as the teachings he has left for us or the blessings he grants on rare occasion."

"Teachings?" Rapunzel asked, "What teachings?"

"Soliel has left many teachings for us other the centuries, through his prophets. He teaches us that we must love one another, help each other when we are sick, or injured or hungry or cold. He teaches us that it is through peace and cooperation, not war and bloodshed, that we become great."

"I like that," Rapunzel stated with a smile, before turning her attention to the painting on the ceiling, "So what is that depicting?"

"Well, at the center is a depiction of Lord Soliel's peaceful side," he explained as he walked towards the center of the room, Rapunzel and Quasi following.

"Peaceful side?" Rapunzel asked.

"As with everyone, Lord Soliel has his moods" the Archpriest replied, "Most of the time, he is peaceful and loving. But if he is angered, usually by some great crime or injustice a person has done to another, he…well…"

As the Archpriest paused, he stopped in the center of the room, looking down at the red depiction of the sun at his feet.

"Is that the angry sun?" Rapunzel asked nervously as Pascal retreated into her hair out of fear.

"It is," the Archpriest said with a nod.

"What happens when he gets angry?" she asked cautiously.

"He will punish the offender, usually killing them and keeping their soul trapped in his fiery core, burnt by what has been dubbed hellfire until he deems their crimes have been punished and he puts their soul into a new body," the Archpriest explained.

"Places their soul in a new body?" Rapunzel asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that if a soul is judged unworthy, then Lord Soliel will return their soul to earth in a new body to try to live a better life this time around. Usually, this would be a lesser form, such as an animal," the Archpriest elaborated.

"Or a hunchback," Quasi said solemnly.

"Is that true?" Rapunzel asked after she gasped in surprise at Quasi's comment.

"It could be," the Archpriest replied, before continuing in response to Rapunzel's saddened expression, "It could also be if he was the soul of an animal reborn as a person for its good deeds. It's also possible for a brand new soul to be born in such a way."

This seemed to placate Rapunzel, but Quasi still seemed saddened.

"Lord Soliel does not give us burdens he does not believe we can carry," the Archpriest said, placing a hand on Quasi's shoulder and squeezing it, smiling at Quasi and earning a smile in return.

"What happens if you were good and don't need to be reborn?" Rapunzel asked.

"Then you join Lord Soliel and his wife in the sky," the Archpriest replied, looking up at the painted ceiling.

"You mean you become a star!?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Indeed, and you spend the rest of eternity amongst the rest of the greatest souls and basking in the presence of our Lord, observing life for all of time," the Archpriest explained.

"Wow," Rapunzel whispered in amazement.

"Yes, it is quite amazing," the Archpriest agreed.

"What about his wife?" Rapunzel asked, "You said the sun had a wife."

"Who do you think that would be?" Quasi asked playfully.

"You mean the moon?" she asked.

"Indeed, Lady Lune is Soliel's lovely wife and our loving mother, watching over us and her husband as we sleep," The Archpriest explained.

"Wow," Rapunzel said in awe.

"Indeed," the Archpriest agreed before glancing at the setting sun outside the western window.

"I believe you two should be moving up to the bell tower," the Archpriest suggested with a grin, "You don't want to miss the lanterns."

"Oh right!" Quasi said, before grabbing Rapunzel's hand and leading her across the hall, "Thank you, your Eminence!"

"It was nice meeting you!" Rapunzel said, waving as she ran off with Quasi.

"You as well," he said with a chuckle, before she disappeared with Quasi through a door, the last thing he saw of her was a flash of her blonde hair. Seeing that made him think before he made his way towards his office.

Quasi and Rapunzel raced up the winding stone stairs, smiles on their faces as they reached the bell tower. She gasped in amazement as she looked around at the vaulted tower, holding dozens of iron bells, ranging from the size of her head to one that looked like it could swallow her whole. Pascal quickly crawled from her hair and looked up at the bells from her shoulder, his eyes going wide in wonder.

After giving her a moment to look around, Quasi took her hand and lead her up a set of wooden platform from which he rung the bells, before leading her out a stone doorway onto one of the balconies. Rapunzel gasped in astonishment and happiness and Pascal's mouth dropped open in shock, as she stood on the balcony, the entire city stretched out before her, with the water surrounding it beyond, sparkling in the setting sun. Most eye-catching however was the royal palace on the higher part of the hill north of cathedral. Its towers shot up into the evening sky, the setting sun reflecting off the pure white of the castle's stone walls. As the night fell across the city, the glow from the castle courtyard became more and more prominent, as more people gathered there with lanterns, waiting for the sun to fully set.

Rapunzel brought up her hands to her mouth, covering her smile as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Quasi said as he looked up at her, studying her overjoyed face, "Beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, turning to look at him, causing him to blush and glance away when he realized he had been starring. Rapunzel seemed to take no notice.

"It really wasn't any trouble," Quasi replied, scratching his head awkwardly.

"We both know it was a lot of trouble," she stated as she kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Quasi blushed before returning the hug.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before kissing him on the cheek, causing his whole face to turn tomato red. Rapunzel giggled as a small blush crossed her face as well. Seeing her giggle Quasi chuckled nervously as well, relieving some of the tension. They laughed together for a few moments before they fell into a weighty silence. Quasi stared into Rapunzel's light green eyes as she gazed into his dark blue ones. As he looked closer, he saw golden specks in her eyes near the pupil that he hadn't noticed before. She smiled shyly as her blush continued to spread, all the while their face were slowly getting closer. Noticing this, Quasi gulped nervously as he felt his face get even hotter, but he kept going as Rapunzel slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward as well. Just as their lips were about to meet, Quasi heard a noise.

"Quasi!" he heard the voice say, causing him to start and pull backwards, in turn causing Rapunzel to lose her balance, her arms pinwheeling as she tried to keep from falling forward. Letting out a cry of surprise, Quasi quickly grabbed her arms and rebalanced her.

"Sorry," he apologized as she glanced over to where the voice had come from, seeing the gargoyles peeking out from around a column, signaling to him.

"It's okay," Rapunzel replied, now unsure of herself as she rubbed her arm nervously, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he replied quickly as he began to move over towards the gargoyles, "I just have to take care of something quickly."

"Ok…" she said, still confused and unsure as Quasi turned and walked away.

Quasi quickly ducked behind the column where the three gargoyles were waiting.

"Quasi!" Hugo greeted happily, "Long time no see!"

"When I told you to go out into the world, I kind of hoped you'd come back!" Laverne exclaimed.

"Is it true what we've heard? You stole the crown?" Victor questioned, clearly distressed.

"And who's the dame?" Hugo asked, indicating to Rapunzel.

"You had better start explaining yourself!" Laverne cried.

"Okay, hold on," Quasi said, holding up his hands defensively, glancing over at Rapunzel, who had gotten up and was exploring the bell tower, "Let me explain."

While Quasi talked to the gargoyles, Rapunzel wandered around the bell tower. Eventually, she came across the model of the cathedral and courtyard that Quasi had built. She smiled as she picked up the model Quasi had made of himself and looked it over. She was snapped out of her train of thought as she heard Quasi's voice nearby. Curiosity overpowering her, she followed the voice until she came to a corner. Peeking around it, she found him apparently talking to three stone gargoyles.

"Quasi?" she spoke up, causing him to jerk around in surprise, eyes wide, "What are you doing?"

"Um…I…uh….that is…" he sputtered trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't make him seem crazy.

"Were you talking to those gargoyles?" she asked as she stepped out in front of him, looking at him in confusion.

"…Yes," he relented with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked.

"They're…they're my friends…" he replied.

"Your friends?" she asked.

"Yes…growing up here I really didn't have anyone other than the Archpriest and…my master," he explained.

"You wanted friends…" she continued, "So you made some…"

"I suppose," Quasi agreed, glancing back at the gargoyles "Though I didn't really make them. They were just there one day."

"I completely understand," Rapunzel replied, catching Quasi totally off guard.

"Huh?" he asked, unable to form a better question.

"Quasi, before you, my only friend in the world was a chameleon," she explained, causing Pascal to squeak angrily from her shoulder.

"I never said I was complaining," she said, rolling her eyes as she chuckled, before turning back to Quasi, "Can I meet them?"

"Excuse me?" Quasi asked, clearly confused.

"Can I meet them?" she repeated, "Is there a way?"

"I suppose. Let me think," Quasi said, before taking a moment to think, "Okay, I have an idea. Close your eyes."

Rapunzel nodded before closing her eyes, Pascal following suit on her shoulder.

"Okay, now I need you to picture the three of them," Quasi instructed.

"Alright," Rapunzel said with a nod.

"The short fat one, that's Hugo," Quasi explained, "He's a bit of boor, always interested in the physical. He's loud and crass, but he has a big heart and wears it on his sleeve."

"I think I got it," Rapunzel replied, a small smile spreading across her face.

"The tall one is Victor," Quasi continued, "He's an intellectual, always prim and proper and interested in learning something new. He's emotional and loyal and a true friend."

"Go on," Rapunzel urged him, nodding her head.

"The last one, that's Laverne," Quasi went on, "She's an old girl, the grandmother I never had. She's deeply caring and always there to support you, even when you don't support yourself."

"I think…I think I see them," Rapunzel whispered.

"Then open your eyes and meet them," he said gently.

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes and let out a gasp of surprise at the sight before her. The gargoyles had come to life before her very eyes, the three of them smiling up at her.

"Hey, nice to meet ya, toots!" Hugo said, hopping over to her and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all too!" she exclaimed, laughing happily.

"What's your name, dearie?" Laverne asked.

"Rapunzel," she answered.

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance, Rapunzel," Victor greeted her.

"Sounds like you and Quasi here have been having one hell of an adventure!" Hugo commented.

"It's been an exciting couple of days, I'll say that," Rapunzel laughed.

As they talked, Pascal crawled off of Rapunzel's shoulder and onto Hugo's head, causing the gargoyle to jump in surprise.

"Hey, get off my head, ya stupid gecko!" he shouts, waving his hands around his head in an effort to brush Pascal off. Instead, Victor reached down and scooped Pascal off before Hugo could get to him.

"He's not a gecko, he's a chameleon," Victor says, raising his hand up to better examine Pascal, "And a marvelous specimen at that."

Pascal puffed out his chest proudly at the compliment.

"Don't give Pascal to much praise," Rapunzel laughed, "It will all go to his head."

Pascal squeaked with indignation as he glared at Rapunzel earning chuckles from everyone else.

"You two should probably head to the roof if you want to see the show," Laverne told them, taking Rapunzel's hand, "You don't want to miss out on your dream."

"Right," Rapunzel said, suddenly nervous.

"Don't be nervous, dearie," Laverne said, giving Rapunzel's hand a reassuring pat, "Dreams aren't worth having if you don't chase them."

"Thank you," Rapunzel said nodding her head, taking Pascal as Victor handed him back to her, "It was wonderful getting to meet you all."

"The pleasure was all ours," Victor replied.

Rapunzel nodded and smiled before turning and taking Quasi's hand, allowing him to lead her towards the way to the roof.

"Nice kid," Hugo commented as they watched her go.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot more of her," Laverne stated, "I got a good feeling about her."

_Meanwhile_

The waters surrounding the city of Corona were calm, except for the soft paddling of a single rowboat, its paddles dipping in and out of the water every few seconds, propelling the boat through the dark waters. In the boat, Esmeralda and Flynn sat facing each other, with Flynn rowing the boat.

"So your secret spot is in the middle of the harbor?" Esmeralda asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've seen the view," Flynn replied. Esmeralda merely rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

Eventually, Flynn pulled the oars out of the water as the boat glided to a stop.

"Alright, ready for a show?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"I am," Esmeralda replied, before a nervous look crossed her face, "Flynn, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Flynn asked.

"These last few days…they've really changed my opinion of you," she admitted and after a moment of hesitation, she reached out and took his hands in hers, catching him off guard.

"I mean, I don't think you were unaware of how I thought of you," she continued, bringing his attention back to what she was saying.

"Selfish, amoral, egotistical," Flynn provided, "Yeah, I got that vibe."

"Well, I don't see that in you anymore," she replied, "And it doesn't feel like you've changed. It feels like everything before…everything about Flynn Rider was an act."

"It feels like I'm meeting you for the first time," she continued, looking him right in the eye with an earnest expression, "And I like this person. I like Eugene Fitzherbert. I like him a lot."

"Wow," Flynn said with a surprised smile, "That…that means a lot coming from you."

"Why's that?" Esmeralda asked in confusion.

"You…you're a amazing person, Esmeralda," he said nervously, "I mean, you're such a kind, thoughtful, wonderful person. You always strive to be the best person you can be and to help people whenever you can. Trust me, I felt like a creep anytime you were around me. I was a creep compared to someone like you."

"I…that's…" Esmeralda mumbled, caught off guard by his kind words.

"It's not every day you meet someone who's as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside."

"Flynn…that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Esmeralda admitted, a small blush crossing her face as she looked at him in amazement.

"Please," he said, looking her right in the eye and flashing a genuine smile at her, "Call me Eugene."

_Meanwhile_

King Henri stood in his bedchambers, looking at himself in a perfectly polished mirror that showed every detail, from his carefully trimmed brown hair and beard, spotted here and there with grey hairs, to his regal red and yellow clothes made of the finest cloth and tailored to his powerful build, to the golden crown on his head, decorated with the finest jewels.

All around him, his room was furnished with the finest things in the kingdom, from his hand carved bed and its goosedown mattress, to the magnificently painted stone walls, to the floor carpeted with the finest furs.

He had everything a man could ever want and yet as he looked at himself in the mirror, he could see only sorrow and pain etched across his feature.

"It's her eighteenth birthday today," the queen, Susanne, whispered from her position in a hand craved chair near a pair of glass doors leading out onto a balcony looking over the city, her arms wrapped around an unlit paper lantern.

"She would be a woman grown," Henri stated.

"She is a woman grown," the queen corrected, to which the king did not reply, the fact he did not share in her hope going unstated.

"It's time," she stated, standing up and walking over to him, handing him the lantern.

Henri nodded, taking the lantern and a lit candle sitting on his dresser before solemnly walking to and through the doors out onto the balcony.

Down below, the castle's courtyard was filled with the citizens of the city, each holding a lit lantern, the combined light illuminating the entire courtyard and castle. The people turned their eyes towards their king and queen, wearing solemn expressions to match the monarchs' own.

Meanwhile, upon the very roof of the cathedral, Rapunzel and Quasi stood watching the event.

"Look!" Quasi exclaimed, pointing towards the balcony, "It's the king and queen!"

Rapunzel followed his gaze and her heart swelled as she could just see the figures standing on the balcony.

"They'll light their lantern and release it first," Quasi explained, "And then the others will follow."

A nervous expression suddenly crossed Rapunzel's face as she gripped onto one of the spires for stability as she felt her legs grow weak and her heart speed up.

"What's wrong?" Quasi asked, instantly at her side with a concerned look on his face.

"I…I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

"Why not?" Quasi questioned, confused.

"What if I it's not everything I hope it is?" she asked, her expression on the edge of panic, "Or what if it is? What do you do when your dreams are fulfilled?"

"Well, I guess you find a new dream," Quasi said, taking her hand and squeezing it. Rapunzel looked at him for a few moments before a smile crossed her face and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Look!" Quasi exclaimed, pointing towards the castle with his free hand, "It's starting."

Rapunzel immediately spun around and latched onto the spire, pulling herself up it to get the best view possible as Pascal climbed to the top of her head.

Meanwhile, in the harbor, Esmeralda and Eugene turned from each other and looked up towards the castle, smiles of excitement growing across their faces.

On the castle's balcony the queen took the lit candle from the king and lit the lantern. Together they both took hold of the lantern and held it out above the balcony, before releasing the lantern, allowing it to float up into the night sky. A moment later, the citizens of the city followed suit and released their lanterns as well and the night sky came alive with light.

As the lanterns floated across the sky, many of them floated over the cathedral, illuminating the great church and the young man and woman standing on the roof. Rapunzel's mouth hung open in wonderment as she took in the sight. The lanterns, the lights, the way they danced through the sky and illuminated the entire city with their glow. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

As she followed some of the lanterns across the sky, one floated down low and passed behind her. Turning around to follow it, she saw Quasi doing the same, a look of happiness and wonder on his face. Suddenly, they both turned from the lantern and looked at each other, and felt their hearts stir.

The light from the lanterns seemed to illuminate Rapunzel, causing her hair to glow almost as brightly as when she invoked its power. To Quasi, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

As for Rapunzel, she looked deeply into his blue eyes, the light from the lanterns sparkling in them in a way that took her breath away. Here stood the most wonderful man she had ever known, the whole reason she had left her tower to explore the world and fulfilled her life-long dream. At that moment, she knew what her new dream was.

"_All those days, watching from the windows_," she sang softly, letting go of the spire and stepping onto the cathedral roof.

"_All those years, outside looking in,_" Quasi sang back, taking a step towards her.

"_All that time, never even knowing,_" Rapunzel sang staring intently into Quasi's eyes as Pascal crawled off her head and hopped onto the side of the spire to watch.

"_Just how blind I've been_," Quasi finished, taking another step towards her.

"_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight,_" she sang as the lanterns began to seemingly dance around them.

"_Now I'm here, suddenly I see,_" he sang back, walking closer to her as the lanterns began to circle around them both.

"_Standing here_" she sang as she held her hands out to him.

"_It's all so clear,_" Quasi sang back, taking her hands.

"_I'm where I'm meant to be!_" they sang together, pulling each other closer.

"_And at last I see the light,_" they sang as they began to slowly dance in a circle, the lanterns seeming to dance along.

"_And it's like the fog has lifted,_" Quasi sang, spinning around with her as his hands slipped to her waist.

"_And at last I see the light,_" they sang in chorus, their feet gracefully moving together.

"_And it's like the sky is new,_" Rapunzel sang as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"_And it's warm and real and bright,_" they sang together as they pulled closer until their bodies were touching, spinning in small circles, "_And the world has somehow shifted_."

"_All at once, everything looks different,_" they sang as they pulled their faces closer, "_now that I see you_."

Meanwhile, down in harbor, the lanterns had begun to sink lower and hover over the water, illuminating the boat in which Esmeralda and Eugene sat in, their hands still entwined as they watched the beauty around them. As they did, a lantern floated between them, catching their gaze and leading their eyes to meet. As the lantern floated on, their gazes held, as emotions swelled in their hearts.

"_All those days, chasing down a daydream_," Esmeralda sang softly.

"_All those years, living in a blur,_" Eugene picked up, a smile growing on his face.

"_All that time, never truly seeing_," Esmeralda continued, a smile growing on her face as well.

"_Things, the way they were,_" Eugene finished, squeezing her hands.

"_Now he's here, shining in the starlight_," Esmeralda sang, staring into Eugene's eyes.

"_Now she's here, suddenly I know_," Eugene sang right back.

"_If he's here,_" she sang pulling closer to him.

"_It's crystal clear,_" he adds, leaning towards her.

"_I'm where I'm meant to go!_" they sang in unison as the lanterns begin to circle them, skirting along the water.

"_And at last I see the light!_" they sang, their voices unknowingly mingling with Rapunzel and Quasi's as they sung the same tune from the top of the cathedral.

"_And it's like the fog has lifted,_" Quasi and Eugene sung together from across the city.

"_And at last I see the light!_" their voices echoed through the city as the lanterns dance across the sky.

"_And it's like the sky is new!_" Esmeralda and Rapunzel's voices harmonized.

"_And its warm and real and bright!_" they all sung while two couples pulled closer together as the light from the lanterns fade as they float away, "_And the world has somehow shifted._"

"_All at once, everything looks different,_" Eugene and Esmeralda sing as their lips pull closer together, "_Now that I see you_."

"_Now that I see you_," Quasi and Rapunzel echoed before their lips met in their first kiss. Meanwhile, Eugene and Esmeralda's met as well, their boat rocking lightly from their movement.

After a few moments, Quasi and Rapunzel pulled away, slowly opening their eyes as they looked at each other with fondness.

"Wow," Rapunzel whispered.

"Yeah," Quasi replied, "Wow."

"I take it that means you…like me?" she asked nervously, "You know…like that?"

"Me? Of course I do!" Quasi replied, happily "I just can't get over you feel the same way about me."

"What's not to like?" she asked as she kneeled down to look straight at him, cupping his face and feeling his skin against hers. Quasi looked at her in wonderment for a few moments, a blush growing across his face to match hers.

"Want to try again?" she asked shyly.

"More than anything," Quasi said earnestly as he leaned towards her, an action which she mirrored.

"I think that will have to wait," a new voice said, causing them to jump apart and look in the direction it had come from.

They gasped together as they saw Frollo standing a few feet away, flanked by the Stabbington brothers, who were dressed in guard captain armor and accompanied by at least a dozen other guards, one of was holding a battered looking Archpriest up by his robes.

"After all, a reunion is occurring," he sneered.

"M-Master?" Quasi asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Come to see you, of course," he explained, "As I always have. I am your father and master after all."

"You're no father to anyone," Rapunzel snapped glaring at Frollo as she stood up, "No father would do or say the things you've said and done to him."

"So you've been talking about me behind my back, have youm Quasimodo?" Frollo chided, before turning his attention to Rapunzel, "Still, I suppose welcomes are in order."

"Welcomes?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"Yes, welcome home," he said, his grin turning sinister, "Princess."

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was an amazingly fun one to write. From getting to use my favorite song from Tangled, to the explanation of the church's views, to the relationships, to the cliffhanger ending, it was all an enormous amount of fun. I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Please review! Thanks!


	15. Trust in Me

**Chapter 15: Trust in Me**

_Office of the Archpriest, a few minutes previous,_

The Archpriest sat in a simple wooden chair behind a fine desk made of dark wood. His office was illuminated by a few wax candles, which cast shadows across the bookcases that lined the walls behind him and to his sides. In front of him, laid out on top of the desk, was an old, dusty tome. Its cover had faded throughout the years and the pages had yellowed with age. The Archpriest sat hunched over the book, his old eyes squinting as he read the writing.

On the yellowed pages there was a series of pictures along with words describing their meaning and importance. The picture he was studying at that moment was one depicting a yellow flower, colored in such a way that it seemed to glow on the page. Beneath it was written the description naming it the "Sundrop Flower."

"The Sundrop Flower is a blessing from the Lord Soliel," he read quietly to himself, "It is created when a titular sundrop, part of Soliel's very being, is released to the earth, from which the flower grows. The flower, if invoked in some way, can heal wounds and even reverse aging, effectively granting immortality if it is continually invokd, as the flower's power will never wane on its own."

He then scanned over a few descriptions in which members of the church recorded times when Sundrop Flowers had been found. He quickly glanced at his own handwriting, recounting the hunt for a Sundrop Flower in order to heal the queen, written almost twenty years before. As he did, he noticed another description, the first description in fact.

"I once came across a bear which had been mortally injured by a hunter's trap," the Archpriest read, "I approached the creature, thinking perhaps to put it out of its misery or at least ease its passing. Before I could do anything, it stumbled through some brush and I followed it. Together we discovered it. A Sundrop Flower, even more beautiful than any legend had told. Before I could stop it, the bear, consumed by some unknowable understanding, devoured the flower. I let out a cry of dismay and moved to strike the creature, but my anger left me as I saw the bear's wounds heal before my very eyes! The bear then pushed itself to its feet and after giving me a glance and curious sniff, wanderd away into the woods."

"The event was still on my mind as I wandered the lonely road, the Lady Lune and the spirits of my ancestors my only company," the Archpriest continued to read, "Or so I thought. Before I knew what was happening, a group of brigands descended upon me, greedy for money I did not possess. When they discovered this, they decided that I must instead pay their toll with my blood. Before they could enact their crime however, a ferocious roar came from the forest as a mighty beast burst from the foliage. It tore into the villains, killing some and scattering the others. After the criminals had fled, I was left alone with the beast, the light from my Lady illuminating it for me. It was a bear and I knew in my heart that it was the same bear that I had encountered that morning. As if to confirm my suspicion, the bear game me the same glance and curious sniff before wandering away into the woods, blood still fresh on its claws and its teeth. I knew then and there that my Lord had saved me, and I swore to make use of this blessing he had given me."

"I returned to the woods the next spring, hoping to find the bear and give it thanks for saving my life. For though I knew that it would be rewarded with a human body by my Lord upon its death, I felt the beast deserved my own human thanks. So with a basket full of raw fish and sweet berries I ventured through the forest near where I knew I had encountered the bear before. Eventually, I stumbled across a cave that a bear clearly lived in. Now it may seem strange, but as I lay down the basket and the bear came out to investigate, I knew that this was the same one that had saved my life. I was astonished though, when the bear was followed out by a cub, whose fur was colored golden blonde that almost shined in the sunlight."

"Had this cub been blessed with the power of the Sundrop Flower?" The Archpriest read in astonishment, "Had the power been passed on through its parent? I never got to find out, as when I returned the next spring to further investigate, the young bear now had a brown coat. Apparently the power was shed with its old coat of fur."

Looking at the bottom where the teller of the tale had signed his name, the Archpriest was shocked to see that it was written by the first Archpriest, the man who had built the cathedral he was sitting in.

The Archpriest leaned back in his chair, his mind racing. If someone consumed the Sundrop Flower, they would pass its essence onto their offspring. The queen had consumed such a flower. The king and queen were brunettes yet the princess was a blonde. A golden blonde. The queen had passed on the flower's essence to the princess! And that girl, Rapunzel, she has golden blonde hair too! And she said…she said it could heal! Like the flower! And it was so long…like it had never been cut. Because if it was cut, it would lose its power like the bear cub! Rapunzel had the power of the flower! And she…she couldn't be more than eighteen years old. She said her mother wouldn't let her leave their home and that she used her hair to heal her even when she wasn't hurt. That woman was using her to restore her youth! She must have been keeping Rapunzel unknowingly against her will! Which means she must have kidnapped her…and that means…

"Rapunzel is the Lost Princess," he whispered in shock.

The Archpriest quickly rose to his feet, marking the page he had been reading, closing it and carrying it with him as he began to move towards the door. As he did, a knock came from the door. Confused as to why someone would be coming to his office at this hour, he answered it. Behind it, he found two men standing there. They looked like they were the rough and tumble sort, with many scars on their faces, and one of them was missing an eye. In stark contrast of this, they were dressed in the gold and blue armor of a captain of the guard.

"Evening, Your Grace," Drake Stabbington said, a smirk on his face.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" the Archpriest demanded, caught off guard, "Who are you men?"

"We're the Minister's new captains," Drake explained.

"New captains?" the Archpriest questioned.

"Yeah," Fletch chimed in, smirking as well, "Things have been…getting out of control lately so he decided to bring in more help to control the chaos."

"Control the chaos?" the Archpriest asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Drake answered cryptically, "As for why we're here, the Minister would like to see you."

"Well I'm going to have deny his request," the Archpriest said as he began to push his way past the two men, "I have urgent matters to attend to."

Before he could move past them, Drake reached out and clasped his hand on the Archpriest's shoulder, stopping him.

"I don't think you understand, Your Grace," he said dangerously, clenching the Archpriest's shoulder so hard the old man hissed in pain, "This isn't a request."

_Later,_

For a few moments, there was only the sound of the wind blowing over the cathedral's rooftop as Rapunzel and Quasi stared at Frollo in shock.

"What…What did you call me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Princess," Frollo repeats, "You are the Lost Princess. Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

"You're…You're lying," Rapunzel refuted, though it was clear she was shaken by the revelation, "That can't be true."

"But it is," Frollo said as he began walking towards the two of them.

"No, it can't be, my mother…" Rapunzel began to argue as she took a step away from Frollo.

"Kidnapped you when you were just a baby," Frollo explained as he continued to advance on her, a few of the soldiers following him.

"No, she couldn't have!" Rapunzel shouted back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's true, Rapunzel!" the Archpriest spoke up, struggling to lift his head as he looked at her through bruised eyes, dropping the book he had been carrying, "You're the Princess! And that means you have to run! Don't let him-oomph!"

"Shut up!" Fletch growled as he dug his knee into the Archpriest's stomach, causing him to double over in pain as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Hey!" Quasi shouted as he moved to stop them, but was halted as a group of guards stepped in front of him.

"Seize them!" Frollo shouted pointing at Quasi and Rapunzel.

"Run!" The Archpriest coughed as the guards advanced on them.

Rapunzel turned to run away, but was stopped as Frollo reached out and grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain as he pulled her over and latched onto her other arm, holding her as she struggled against his grip.

"Let her go!" Quasi bellowed as he ran over to them as the guards moved to intercept him. Lowering his shoulder, Quasi barreled into one of the guards, knocking him on his back as Quasi rolled over him and continued on. Another guard drew his sword and swung at him, but Quasi leapt over the attack, flipped through the air, and drove his feet into the man's face, breaking his nose as Quasi springboarded off of him and flipped over the rest of the guards, landing behind them before he raced towards Rapunzel and Frollo.

"Quasi!" Rapunzel shouted in warning as Frollo dragged her farther away from Quasi. Looking to his side, Quasi saw one of the guards leaping at him a split second before he was tackled to the ground. Quasi fell hard on his back with the guard on top of him. However, Quasi was able to get his feet under the man's stomach and used the momentum of the fall to flip backwards and throw the man off of him. Quasi rolled to his feet as the guard landed hard on his back.

Looking up, Quasi saw that three of the guards had caught up with him. Ducking as one of the guards tried to grab him, he punched the man hard in the gut, denting his armor and causing him to double over in pain before Quasi grabbed his legs and set his shoulders against his chest and stood up, flipping the man into the air before he crashed to the ground. Before Quasi could react, another guard wrapped his arms around Quasi's and lifted him into the air, while a third guard charged at him with his fists clenched. When the third guard got close enough, Quasi lashed out with his feet, kicking the guard in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. Before the second guard could react, Quasi threw his head back, smashing his skull against the guard's nose. The guard cried out in pain as his broken nose gushed blood and he let Quasi go to bring his hands up to his face. Landing, Quasi rushed the third guard and punched him hard in the face. Stunned by the blow, the guard was unprepared as Quasi grabbed him by the chest and turned around before lifting the man off his feet and throwing him into the other guard, knocking them both to the ground.

"Look out!" Rapunzel shouted, but her warning came too late as Quasi was sucker punched in the side of the head. As he stumbled and tried to regain his senses, Quasi saw that Drake was rushing him. Before he could do anything, the other man was on him, driving his fist into Quasi's stomach. As Quasi doubled over, Drake hit him in the face with a right cross followed by a left, sending Quasi reeling.

"I've been waiting for the past two days to do this," Drake sneered as Quasi tried to recover, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Quasi tried to throw a punch as Drake advanced on him, but Drake dodged the attack and grabbed Quasi's wrist before pulling Quasi toward him will simultaneously holding out his elbow, smashing it into Quasi's face. As Quasi's nose began to bleed, Drake held onto his wrist while punching him in the face with the other which he quickly followed with a backhand as he let Quasi's wrist go, letting the hunchback stumble away. As Quasi desperately tried to stay on his feet, Drake walked up, grabbed the sides of Quasi's head and drove his knee into Quasi's face, flooring him.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel pleaded as Drake walked over to Quasi, who had pushed himself to his hands and knees, before kicking him in the stomach, knocking him down again, "Stop it please!"

"Pick him up!" Drake ordered, before two guards walked over and picked Quasi up, holding him up by his arms. Drake reached down and lifted Quasi's chin, studying his face, the bruises already forming and swelling.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier," Drake sneered before punching him in the face again. He laughed as he continued to beat on Quasi, as Rapunzel screamed for him to stop, fighting against Frollo's grip as tears streamed down her face. Thinking quickly, she lifted her bare foot and slammed it onto Frollo's. The older man screamed in pain as he let her go, kneeling to clutch his injured foot. Rapunzel raced across the roof, and before anyone could stop her, she leapt onto Drake's back. As the bigger man stumbled, Rapunzel reached out and dug her nails into his face and biting his right ear. Drake cried out in pain as blood began to leak down his face while he tried desperately to get Rapunzel off of him. Reaching up, he grabbed onto Rapunzel and flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her onto the roof. She coughed in pain while Drake stumbled backwards, clutching his injured face. Drake gingerly touched his injured ear, finding a portion of the top was gone, replaced with oozing blood. He glared down at Rapunzel who had pushed herself to her hands and knees.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier," Rapunzel mocked as she spat out Drake's blood and skin, some blood tinkling down the sides of her mouth.

"You little-!" Drake roared before stomping over and grabbing Rapunzel by her hair and lifted her to her knees as she tried to fight him off. Swinging his hand around, Drake slapped her hard across the face, leaving an angry red mark. As he raised his hand again, Frollo walked up and grabbed Drake's arm, stopping him.

"That's quite enough, Captain," Frollo said, glaring at Drake. Drake glared right back before releasing Rapunzel and jerking his arm out of Frollo's grasp.

"I'm sorry for my Captain's rash actions," Frollo apologized, reaching down and cupping Rapunzel's chin, lifting it to look at the mark on her face, "He can be quite the brute."

"Why are you doing this!?" Rapunzel demanded as she ripped her chin from Frollo's grasp and glared at him.

"Because I need your help," Frollo replied.

"My help?" she asked, clearly confused, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because I'm going to rule this kingdom," Frollo explained, "And the transition will be so much easier with the Lost Princess to back me."

He reached out and running his hand through some of her hair that had come undone in the struggle.

"And it will be so much longer with the help of your magic hair," he continued.

"You know about my hair?" Rapunzel gasped pulling away from him.

"Your so called mother told me much," Frollo explained, grabbing the back of her neck to stop her from pulling away.

"You have my mother?" she asked, her blood running cold.

"Yes," he replied simply, standing up and nodding to the guards, "And now I have you."

Before Rapunzel could react, two guards grabbed her and restrained her arms behind her back.

"What about Quasi?" she asked as the guards pulled her to her feet.

"Well, he is a criminal now," Frollo replied, before turning to Drake, "And what do we do with criminals, Captain?"

"Give them a long drop with a short stop," Drake replied wiping some blood from his cheek before sneering at Rapunzel. Rapunzel's eyes widened in horror and realization before she began to thrash wildly against her captors.

"Quasi!" she shouted as the guards began to drag the two of them away, "Quasi!"

"Ra…Rapunzel," Quasi replied, barely holding onto consciousness as the guards brought them down the stairs. As Frollo followed them, he passed Fletch, who was still holding onto the Archpriest.

"You can't do this, Frollo!" the Archpriest shouted at him, "I've given these people sanctuary! You can't just barge in here and take them!"

"But I can and I did," Frollo replied snidely.

"You've desecrated the house of our Lord for a second time, Frollo!" the Archpriest bellowed at him as Frollo continued down the stairs past him, "You've spilt innocent blood on holy ground! You'll burn for this! Burn in hellfire!"

As the Archpriest's words reverberated off the walls around him, Frollo paused at they're implication. As he did, a gust of wind came up the stairwell, and on it Frollo could swear he heard the whispers of years past.

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions,_" the whispers said, with words that were the Archpriest's but in a voice all their own, "_You can claim that you haven't a qualm! But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the very eyes of Eglise Soliel._"

Frollo froze in his step as he glanced around to see where the voice had come from, not even entirely sure he had heard it at all.

"Everything alright, sir?" a passing guard asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, fine," Frollo replied, before glancing over his shoulder and looking around, "Everything is fine."

Meanwhile, Pascal, colored the grey of the stone, crawled from his hiding spot on one of the spires. He looked around in a panic, before spotting the book the Archpriest had dropped, still lying on the ground. Scurrying over to it, he opened the book and quickly flipped to the page that the Archpriest had marked and skimmed over it, his eyes widening in realization. He quickly closed the book, before placing his sticky front legs on the front and lifting the heavy tome above his head, his legs shaking from the effort. He moved to go down the stairs, but could still here the guards moving about in the cathedral. Instead he turned and began to crawl slowly down the side of the cathedral, struggling to hold onto the book as he did.

_Later,_

Phoebus' laughed mingled with the giggling of the two women who were accompanying him across the courtyard towards the cathedral, his arms looped around their shoulders, with Maximus and Djali trotting along behind him.

"And then Maximus kicks him in the back and he goes flying and lands face first in a cowpie!" he said before all three of them laughed uproariously, Maximus whinnying along with them.

"And then what happened?" one of the women asked through her giggles.

"Well…" Phoebus began, but trailed off when he glanced over to the cathedral in time to see Quasi, Rapunzel and the Archpriest being dragged out by Frollo and his guards. The sight caused him to freeze in place as his blood ran cold.

"What's wrong?" one of the women asked him, concern on her face.

"You ladies need to head home now," Phoebus replied quickly, not looking at them as he took his arms from their shoulders.

"What?" the other woman asked, confused.

"It's not safe here anymore," Phoebus explained, looking at them with a deadly serious expression, "You have to go home."

"What about you?" the first woman asked.

"Don't worry about me," he replied, giving them a reassuring smile, "I can take care of myself. Now you two should get going."

The two women nodded and hurried away. At the same time, Maximus looked at Djali and motioned for him to hide. The goat nodded in understanding before disappearing into the shadows of a nearby building. Phoebus glanced over at the horse, who nodded at him before they walked over towards Frollo and the guards. Frollo noticed them as they approached and smiled at them.

"Captain Phoebus, I was beginning to wonder what had become of you," he stated, turning to face him, "I'm glad to see you unscathed."

"Thank you sir, last night was…rough to say the least," Phoebus said as he eyed Rapunzel and Quasi as they were lead away. Rapunzel gave him a pleading look, which Phoebus returned with a brief glance that he hoped showed he was still on her side. "Seems I missed a lot," he stated.

"It would seem so," Frollo replied, "We managed to capture the fugitive, the Archpriest who had been illegally harboring him, and the young woman he had kidnapped. Sadly, we haven't recovered the crown."

"I think I can help you with that," Phoebus replied, before pulling the satchel off of Maximus's saddle, taking the crown out of it and handing it to Frollo, "I managed to recover it before they got away from me."

"Well done, Captain," Frollo congratulated him as he inspected the crown, "I knew I could count on you."

"Thank you, sir," Phoebus replied, before eyeing the Stabbington brothers as they walked by, "Sir, if I may ask, aren't those men criminals? Why are they wearing Captain's uniforms?"

"They were criminals, Captain Phoebus, this is correct," Frollo replied, "But they were very willing to help catch the fugitive and have shown a certain…zeal for justice. I need men like that for what is to come."

"What is to come, sir?" Phoebus asked, feeling uneasy.

"There are going to be some changes in this kingdom, Captain," Frollo explained, "The wheels are already in motion."

"In motion towards what?" Phoebus questioned, already dreading the answer.

"I am taking control of this kingdom away from those who have let it fall into chaos and sin," Frollo explained.

"You're talking about overthrowing the king," Phoebus surmised, his face betraying nothing.

"In so many words, yes," Frollo answered, "Surely you see that this is needed. The people have become lazy and sinful. They need to be controlled. And we both know the king is not up for the task of putting them in their place. That is why he needs to step aside, one way or another."

Frollo took a step forward and put it on his shoulder before looking him dead in the eyes.

"I need your help, Phoebus," Frollo said, "I know how you feel about what happened between your father and the king. I know you still hold resentment over that."

"So you're offering me revenge," Phoebus stated.

"Again, in so many words," Frollo replied with a smile.

"I'm at your service, sir," Phoebus lied, a fake smile spreading across his face even as he felt his skin crawl.

"Excellent," Frollo said proudly, "Now, I think you've been through enough. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you at the Palace of Justice tomorrow."

"Of course sir," he replied, nodding. Frollo nodded back and turned before leaving with his guards. Phoebus waited to watch him go for a few moments until he was sure they were gone, before he whirled around and leapt onto Maximus's back. Before he took off however, Phoebus heard a light squeaking sound coming from a nearby wall. Looking over, he saw the jade colored form of Pascal crawling down the wall, barely holding onto the book he was carrying. Phoebus reached out and took the book from him while holding out his other hand which the chameleon practically collapsed into. He gestured wildly, trying to explain to Phoebus what had happened while Phoebus glanced curiously at the book and slipped it into the satchel.

"I know," Phoebus said solemnly, causing Pascal to give him a sad look. Phoebus placed Pascal on his shoulder, before grasping Maximus's reigns.

"Come on, we have to find Esmeralda and Flynn!" he cried as Maximus reared up on his hind legs. Maximus turned and bolted away from the cathedral, his hoof beats echoing across the courtyard. As they did, Phoebus let out a quick whistle, causing Djali to emerge from his hiding spot and race after the horse.

The captain of the guard and the three animals raced through the city, darting between alleys and streets, Maximus's and Phoebus's hot breathe mixing together. Eventually, they raced towards one of the harbors, where Eugene and Esmeralda were pulling their boat into harbor, chatting happily with each other.

"Flynn!" Phoebus shouted as he rode up, trying to catch their attention, "Esmeralda!"

They both looked over to him, confused as to why he was racing towards them so quickly.

"What's wrong?" Esmeralda asked, immediately concerned.

"He's taken them!" Phoebus replied as he pulled Maximus to a stop and slid off his back in a single fluid motion, "Frollo has taken Quasi and Rapunzel!"

"What!?" Eugene shouted in surprise.

"How did this happen!?" Esmeralda asked, aghast, "How did he find them!?"

"I don't know," Phoebus replied, shaking his head, "But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse!?" Eugene demanded.

"Frollo is planning a coup against the king and queen," Phoebus said gravelly.

Eugene and Esmeralda stared at Phoebus for a few moments in shock.

"That's a lot worse," Eugene commented.

"What are we going to do?" Esmeralda asked.

"I don't know," Phoebus replied, looking lost.

"Well we have to do something!" Esmeralda shouted frantically.

"What if we told the king and queen?" Eugene provided.

"I have no doubt Frollo has them surrounded with guards that are loyal to his cause," Phoebus explained, "I still have his trust and I doubt even I could get to them and explain what was going on without tipping Frollo off."

"Then what do we do?" Eugene asked, desperate.

"I think I have an idea," Esmeralda spoke up, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at Phoebus, "But I don't think you're going to like it."

A/N: Hey guys! So thinks took a dark turn, which kind of marks where we're leaving Tangled's narrative and entering more into Notre Dame's again. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was very exciting to write and I can't wait to continue. Things are going to get exciting from here on out! Hope you guys like it! Please review! Later!


	16. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Chapter 15: You've Got a Friend in Me**

"I don't like this," Phoebus grumbled. Currently, he was making his way through a particularly dense part of the forest. He rode upon Maximus' back, with Eugene and Esmeralda leading the way, with Djali trotting alongside and Pascal clinging to Eugene's shoulder.

"Clopin is going to like it even less," Eugene commented, pushing a piece of brush to the side to allow Esmeralda to pass unimpeded, "You'll be lucky if you even get to see the meeting point before he and the others kill you."

"Charming fellow," Phoebus commented as he pushed a low hanging branch out of the way while Maximus tromped through a bush with an annoyed snort.

"He's dedicated to ending the oppression that Frollo has caused while the king turned a blind eye to it all," Esmeralda explained as she stepped over a rotten log, "The minister hasn't made it easy on him and so he's taken all of the precautions necessary."

"And even that didn't keep his people safe," Phoebus commented, a sad look on his face.

"No, it didn't," Eugene replied, pushing some hanging moss out of the way, "So he's even more likely to stab first and ask questions later."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Phoebus asked as Maximus snarled at a patch of briar he accidentally stepped in.

Before they could answer, Esemeralda and Eugene stepped through some brush and found themselves in a large clearing. A dozen or so campfires dotted the clearing, illuminating the area while casting long shadows over the surrounding forest. Dozens of people were gathered around the campfires, their meager possessions tied up in pouches and sacks alongside them.

A second later, Phoebus and Maximus came through the brush, making a large amount of noise as they did so, catching everyone's attention. Everyone froze for a moment as the refugees stared at them. Suddenly, everyone was in motion as men and woman alike drew weapons and began to converge on Phoebus, their weapons at the ready.

"Whoa whoa!" Eugene shouted as he hopped in front of Phoebus and Maximus, holding his hand out in front of him, "Hold on guys, he's with us."

"And what exactly does that mean, Rider?" Hook growled as he pushed his way through the crowd, flanked by Big Nose and Vladimir.

"It means he's with us," Esmeralda replied, giving Hook a glare.

"With us?" a mocking laugh called over the crowd. Looking up, they saw Clopin standing on a large rock that sat near the middle of the clearing.

"The captain of the guard? With us?" he sneered, "Excuse me if I find this hard to swallow."

"Look," Phoebus said as he slid off Maximus's back, "I know we've been on opposing sides in the past."

"Opposing sides?" Clopin growled, "You're the leader of the force that Frollo has used to oppress all these people! You led his charge!"

"I know!" Phoebus shouted back, reaching down and pulling off his sword belt, before throwing it on the ground with a dull thud, "I led the charge! I was your persecutor! So why do you think I've come to you, unarmed and outnumbered? Why would I do that unless I was on your side?"

This seemed to pacify the crowd somewhat, causing them to murmur amongst themselves.

"Alright, say we believe you," Clopin replied, crossing his arms and glaring down at Phoebus, "What caused your sudden change of heart?"

"A number of things," Phoebus replied, glancing at Eugene and Esmeralda, "But the reason I came here tonight is to tell you something."

"Oh?" Hook asked angrily, "And what would that be?"

"Frollo is planning on overthrowing the king and setting himself up as ruler," Phoebus explained.

A hush fell over the crowd as they all stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Big Nose asked in shock.

"He is," Esmeralda replied, "And they also took Quasi and Rapunzel."

A gasp went through the crowd at this news. Even Clopin's glare was replaced with a troubled look.

"He took them?" Hook asked, shocked, "I know he was after Quasi but why take Rapunzel?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," Phoebus admitted. As he said this, Pascal looked up before quickly scurrying off of Eugene's shoulders and onto Phoebus's. Crawling across his armor, Pascal grabbed a lock of his hair and gave it a sharp tug, causing Phoebus to hiss in pain and look at the chameleon with a confused expression.

"What was that for?" he asked, turning to look at Pascal. Seeing he had Phoebus's attention, Pascal quickly scurried back off of his shoulder and crawled down to the satchel Phoebus still had slung over his shoulder and began pulling on it, trying to open it. Phoebus looked at what Pascal was doing in confusion for a moment before reaching down and opening the satchel. Inside, he saw the book he had found Pascal with.

Pulling the book out, he found one of the pages marked and turned to it. He quickly read over the marked passages, his eyes widening in realization as he did so.

"What is it, Phoebus?" Esmeralda asked, looking at Phoebus as he continued to stare at the book, his mind racing.

"She's the princess," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Esmeralda asked, confused.

"Rapunzel," Phoebus said, closing the book and turning to look at her, "Rapunzel is the Lost Princess!"

"What!?" Eugene exclaims, "How could you possibly have come to that conclusion!?"

"This book, Pascal gave it to me, it must have been the Archpriest's," Phoebus explained as everybody focused on him again, "It talks about a magic flower called the Sun Drop flower."

"You mean the kind they used to cure the queen when she was sick?" Esmeralda asked.

"The same," Phoebus continued, "apparently, there were others and it says here that if you consumed the flower, you can pass its power onto your offspring. And that offspring would have golden blonde hair."

"Ok, so Blondie's a…well a blonde," Eugene commented, "That doesn't mean anything."

"Are you forgetting what else her hair does?" Phoebus asked.

"Oh, right," Eugene replied, a look of realization passing over his face.

"What else does her hair do?" Vladamir asked.

"It heals," Phoebus stated, "Just like the flower."

"You're kidding," Hook replied, "That's ridiculous, you expect me to believe that?"

"It's true," Esmeralda said, speaking up, "I saw it."

"Me too," Eugene agreed, stepping up beside her and taking her hand, causing her to glance at him and smile.

"Yes, and that's precisely why she was taken in the first place," Phoebus explained.

"What are you talking about?" Big Nose asked.

"When the princess was taken, there was no ransom demanded, correct?" Phoebus asked, "Despite the fact that the king and queen would have literally handed over the kingdom to get her back."

"So whoever took her didn't want money," Eugene observed.

"They wanted her hair?" Vladmir asked, clearly confused, "Why not cut it?"

"This book says cutting the hair would cause it to lose its power," Phoebus explained, holding the book up as he mentioned it.

"Rapunzel mentioned something like that when we were talking last night," Esmeralda stated.

"So that's why you think the princess was kidnapped?" Hook asked, "For this magic hair?"

"Exactly," Phoebus replied, "That's why her mother would never allow her to leave her home."

"So what, some woman kidnapped the princess to use her magic hair on herself?" Big Nose questioned, "Was she sick or something?"

"No if she was sick she would have healed herself, ransomed, returned or killed the princess and that would have been the end of it," Phoebus explained, "No she wanted the Princess's hair for another reason."

"And what would that be?" Hook questioned.

"It can restore youth," Phoebus replied, letting the answer hang in the air as everyone looked at him with shock.

"So what you're saying is, if someone used this magic hair…" Hook began trailing off before he finished.

"They could live forever," Phoebus finished ominously.

No one said anything for a while as they all mulled over the meaning of this revelation.

"All facts point towards Rapunzel being the Lost Princess," Phoebus continued, looking around at the gathered people, "And Frollo, who plans on over throwing the king and queen, has her in his power. So not only does he have a connection to the throne, he has a source of potentially eternal life, so that he can rule Corona forever."

The crowd continued to look at him with a stunned silence. Clopin stepped down from the rock and made his way through the crowd before stopping a few feet away from Phoebus.

"It is clear what we must do then," Clopin stated, a serious expression on his face "We must leave."

Phoebus, Esmeralda and Eugene stared at him in shock as the rest of the crowd began to murmur in agreement.

"What!?" Phoebus exclaimed, "Leave!? Just like that!?"

"What would you have me do?" Clopin snapped, glaring at Phoebus "I do what I do to protect the people of this kingdom. And with the tyrant we have been resisting gaining complete power and, according to you, immortality, what can I do but take them to safety?"

"What of the people still in Corona!?" Phoebus demanded, gesturing in the vague direction of the city, "You'll just leave them to this oppression!?"

"What would you have me do!?" Clopin repeated, stepping up so he was only a foot away from Phoebus.

"I would have you stay and fight!" Phoebus shouted back, "If we work together, we can stop this madness before it begins. We can save Quasi and the princess. We can put an end to Frollo's tyranny once and for all."

"You dream, Captain," Clopin replied, turning away from Phoebus, "If Frollo has become so bold as to take the city for himself, than his power is far greater that I feared."

"So you're scared," Phoebus surmised coldly, pointing an accusing finger at Clopin, "With everything I've heard of you, and everything I've seen you do, the last thing I would think is that you were a coward, Clopin."

"You dare!?" Clopin demanded, whirling around and glaring at Phoebus, "You dare call me a coward!? Do you have any idea what I've been through, what I've sacrificed for these people!? You dare call me a coward!?"

"You run like one!" Phoebus shouted, getting right up in Clopin's face, "You refuse to fight! You abandon the rest of the people to a tyrant that I know you hate more than all else!"

"Yes!" Clopin shouted back, not backing down, "I do hate him more than anything! But what of you? What do know of the suffering of the people? You, who until now, has been the man's loyal lap dog!"

The insult caused Phoebus to pause and take a step back, his face calming.

"You're right, Clopin," Phoebus admitted, his eyes downcast, "I have been a loyal soldier to Frollo. I have unwittingly helped make the people suffer. But I am trying to change that. And I need your help to do it."

Stepping back, Phoebus looked around at the gathered crowd.

"Together, we can take Frollo down once and for all," Phoebus stated, speaking to the gathered crowd as he began to move through them, the people parting to allow him to pass as they followed and listened, "Together we can rid this kingdom of the corruption and oppression that has harmed it for so long."

"Together, we can free Quasimodo and the princess!" Phoebus continued, climbing up onto the rock that Clopin had been standing on before, "Together, we can save this kingdom! Who's with me!? What say you!?"

A resounding silence fell over the clearing as everyone looked at their feet or each other, just not at him. Phoebus looked around at the crowd, his confused expression turning to understanding and dejection.

"Of course," he stated, looking down at the people, "You can't throw your life away in hopes this will work. You have your families and loved ones you need to take care of."

Stepping down from the rock he moved through the crowd again before reaching down to where he had put down his sword and picked it up, slinging it back around his waist.

"But I do not have such things," Phoebus said solemnly, "And as such I will take up this task. I will fight to free this place from its oppressor and I may die in the process. But at least I will die fighting for something good for once."

The crowd was silent as they watched him. Esmeralda moved to put her hand on his shoulder but hesitated and pulled back. After a moment, Maximus wandered over and nudged him with nose, causing Phoebus to smile.

"Of course, I can't forget about you, old friend," Phoebus said, reaching up and stroking Maximus's snout, "I guess I won't be going into this alone."

"No, you won't," Eugene spoke up, giving Esmeralda's hand a quick squeeze before stepping forward, "I'm going with you."

"Flynn?" Phoebus asked in surprise.

"You're not the only one who's changed," Eugene replied with a smile, "By the way, my real name is actually Eugene."

"Eugene?" Phoebus questioned, "Really?"

"You learn something new every day," Eugene replied with a shrug.

"Well," Phoebus said, reaching out and shaking Eugene's hand, "It's good to have you with me, Eugene."

"That's not all you'll have," Esmeralda spoke up, stepping up with them, "I'm going too."

"Esmeralda," Eugene said with worried tone, "I don't think that's such a-"

Esmeralda quickly silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.

"I appreciate the thought, Eugene," she replied, giving him a smirk, "But I'm going and you're not going to stop me."

"All right then," Eugene said, surprised.

"I'm coming too," Hook spoke up, walking over to join them.

"Hook?" Esmeralda asked in surprise.

"What? Am I not invited anymore?" he grumbled, glaring at her.

"No, it's not that," Esmeralda said, putting her hands up defensively, "I'm just not sure why you want to come."

"I had a dream once," Hook stated, his hardened look briefly falling into a sad one, "A dream I let die. Until I met Rapunzel."

His face hardened again into a glare.

"Princess or not," he stated, touching the handle of his hatchet in agitation, "I'm not going to let that old creep keep her locked up."

"Me either!" Big Nose declared, pulling his spear off its sheath on his back and slamming the butt of the shaft against the ground.

Vladimir stepped forward, pulling the large hammer off of the straps on his back, and palmed it in his massive hands.

"Quasimodo is my friend," he grumbled from somewhere deep in his chest, "I won't let Frollo kill him. I'll kill him first."

"I'm goin' too!" another person exclaimed. Stepping out from the crowd, a short, old man came into view. He had wild white hair and a bushy beard. He was dressed in rags that showed off his skinny frame. His brown eyes had a glassy look to them and he walked with a gait that suggested intoxication.

"Shorty?" Eugene asked, "Look, no offense buddy but I don't think you're all prepared for something like this."

"Hogwash!" the man, Shorty exclaimed, shifting unsteadily on his feet as he did so, "I was getting' in fights while you were still in diapers!"

The others looked at him unconvinced as Shorty barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Face it! I'm coming with ya whether you like it or not," Shorty stated, a drunken hiccup punctuating his statement.

The others looked at each other and sighed, some shrugging their shoulders in defeat. Eventually, all their eyes fell on Clopin. Clopin quickly glances around, looking at everyone as they looked at him. After a few moments, he let out a resigned sigh.

"Very well, I suppose I'm with you as well," he stated, earning smiles from the others, "So do we have a plan? It's not going to be easy breaking into the Palace of Justice."

"Where there's a will there's a way," Phoebus stated a smile on his face, "And I have a way."

_Meanwhile,_

The Palace of Justice sat under the pale full moon that hung over the kingdom of Corona, its light casting long shadows as it filtered in through the small windows in the palace's dungeon. Sitting on the cot in one of the cells, Rapunzel quietly wept into her hands, shielding her face from the world. Quasi sat in the cell across from her, looking at her helplessly.

"Rapunzel…" he began to say, but was interrupted when the door to the dungeon was flung open and a guard entered, dragging Gothel by the arm with him. He threw open the cell next to Rapunzel and pushed Gothel in before slamming the door behind her and leaving the dungeon.

Gothel looked around for a few moments, before noticing Rapunzel and Quasi, who were both looking at her in surprise.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asks hesitantly.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel exclaimed, rushing over to the bars separating their cells and grasping them tightly, a smile on her face, "I've been so worry about you!"

Gothel reached through the bars and motioned for Rapunzel to come to her, but instead Rapunzel moved as far away as her cell would let her, curling up into a ball in the corner opposite Gothel.

"What's wrong?" Gothel asked, confused.

"She knows what you did," Quasi spoke up, glaring at Gothel, "She knows who you really are."

Gothel gasped in shock as she saw Quasi for the first time, taking a step away from him in surprise.

"Y-You're the hunchback!" she exclaimed.

"And you're the kidnapper," Quasi commented, resting his hands on the bars of her cell.

"What?" Gothel asked, confused and on edge, "What are you talking about?"

"We know what you did," Quasi replies, "We know Rapunzel is the Lost Princess and we know you kidnapped her."

"What are you talking about, you filthy creature!?" she shouted at him.

At that, Rapunzel's head snapped up and she glared at Gothel through tear filled eyes.

"Don't you call him that," she practically growled at Gothel, standing up as she did so.

"What?" Gothel asked, looking at Rapunzel in surprise, "Flower, what's wrong?"

"I'm not your flower," she said, stomping over to the other side of the cell and grabbing the bars so hard her knuckles turned white, "And you're not my mother."

"Rapunzel, what are you saying?" Gothel asked, obviously hurt.

"Didn't you just hear me!?" Rapunzel shouted, "It's like Quasi said, you're not my mother. You kidnapped me. Frollo said so himself."

"Frollo is a liar!" Gothel exclaimed.

"Is the Archpriest a liar too?" Quasi asked, "Was he lying when he told us the same thing after Frollo's men had beaten him to a pulp?"

Gothel doesn't respond to this, instead turning back to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, you can't believe this," she pleaded but stopped when Rapunzel glared at her.

"Stop lying!" Rapunzel shouted, "Everything you say is a lie!"

Gothel looked at her in surprise before her eyes became downcast as a sad expression crossed her face.

"You're right," Gothel admitted, "I have been lying to you this whole time."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, her face full of hurt and anger.

"Because I was scared," Gothel whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Scared of what?" Quasi asked.

"I've spent the last few centuries extending my life with the help of a magic flower and then kidnap a princess so I could keep the power," Gothel spat, glaring at Quasi, "What do you think I was afraid of?"

"Everyone dies," Quasi commented.

"Well, I found something that meant I didn't have to," she replied sharply, before her face fell, "I hadn't lived the best of lives before I found the flower and so I was scared of what lay for me beyond. So when I found the flower, my only thought was of saving myself. That was my only thought when I took you from your parents."

"So you never felt anything for me," Rapunzel surmised coldly, continuing to glare at Gothel.

"That's not true!" Gothel exclaimed, looking at Rapunzel with a distressed expression, "I've loved you for a long time! I raised you, how could I not!?"

"Stop lying to me!" Rapunzel practically screamed, before she turned away and fell into her cot, weeping.

Gothel and Quasi both watched helplessly as Rapunzel wept. Slowly, they turned and looked at each other. Quasi glared at Gothel before turning from her and lying down in his cot. Gothel sighed sadly, before turning and sitting on her cot, placing her head in her hands and began to sob quietly, echoing with Rapunzel's, the only noise in the oppressive gloom beneath the Palace of Justice.

A/N: Another fun chapter to write. While it ends on kind of a sad note, it does show that things are starting to look up! Hopefully you guys liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review! Later!


	17. One Day My Prince Will Come

**Chapter 16: One Day My Prince Will Come**

Sunlight slowly filtered through the windows of the dungeon beneath the Palace of Justice, splashing against Quasi's eyes as he lay on his cot in his cell. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his cot. Looking around, he saw Gothel and Rapunzel asleep in their cots as well.

Suddenly, the doors to the dungeon swung open, and Frollo stepped in, flanked by the Stabbington brothers and Phoebus entering behind them. Drake's damaged ear was bandaged while the scratch marks on his face were still red and raw. He gave Rapunzel a glare as he entered which she returned in turn, the bruise on her face an ugly purple. He smiled as he looked at the three of them individually, lingering on Gothel for a moment.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted her with a sickening smile, "I hope you slept well."

Gothel merely glared at him in reply, earning a chuckle.

"I'm sorry for these accommodations but I had to make sure you wouldn't try anything rash," Frollo explained before turning so he could face the others as well, "Regardless, we have a busy day before us."

"The princess and her adoptive mother will come with me and my guards," he explained, before he turned to Quasi, a dark look on his face, "As for you, Quasimodo, it is time for you to face your punishment."

Quasi gulped as a wave of fear washed over him.

"Please," Rapunzel pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "Don't do this!"

"But I must, Princess, he has broken the law," he explained, "Besides, I can't have any dissenters in our new kingdom."

"You're a monster," Rapunzel growled, glaring at him.

"I'm the law," Frollo replied, "And you'd do well to remember it, Princess."

As Rapunzel continued to glare at Frollo, he turned and looked at Phoebus, before motioning for him to come over.

"Phoebus, take some men and escort Quasimodo to the gallows," Frollo instructed Phoebus. The captain nodded, before grabbing the cell keys from a peg on the wall and opening Quasi's cell. It swung open with a loud creak and Phoebus approached Quasi with a pair of shackles observing the bruises on Quasi's face. As he put the shackles on Quasi's wrists, Phoebus glanced up and caught Quasi's eye before giving him a knowing wink. Quasi looked at him in confusion, but Phoebus said nothing more as he finished locking up Quasi's wrists.

As Phoebus led Quasi out, Rapunzel looked at him with pleading eyes as Drake pulled her out.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she cried, trying to pull away from Drake, tears falling down cheeks "I'm begging you!"

Before Rapunzel could say anything further, Quasi pulled himself free of Phoebus's grasp, rushed over to Rapunzel, and kissed her. Phoebus quickly caught up to him and pulled Quasi away. As he did, Quasi gave Rapunzel a quick nod, causing her to nod back.

"Come on, you filthy creature!" Phoebus shouted, pulling Quasi out the door, "Time to stretch the rope."

Phoebus then dragged Quasi out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Frollo watched them go before turning to the others.

"Well, shall we watch from my private viewing area?" he asked with a sinister grin.

As Phoebus exited, he spotted the two guards charged with guarding the entry into the dungeon.

"You two, with me," Phoebus ordered, before handing Quasi off to one of the guards. He began leading them through the Palace. He led Quasi and the men up a flight of stairs and into a long corridor with rafters holding up the roof. They continued down the hall, before the door was slammed shut in front of them.

"What's going on!?" one of the guards asked.

Phoebus ignored him and began to pound on the heavy wooden door. After he did, a panel in the door slid open, and the intoxicated face of Shorty stared back at him through glassy eyes.

"What's the password?" he asked, his foul breathe causing Phoebus to cringe as it wafted over him.

"Password?" Phoebus asked in confusion.

"Nope, sorry," Shorty replied, before closing the panel again.

Phoebus and the guards looked on in confusion, creating the perfect distraction for Eugene to drop down from the rafters and bash the two guards' heads together, knocking them out with a clang.

"Actually, the password was signal," he said before a confused look crossed his face, "Or was the signal password?"

"Flynn!" Quasi exclaimed as he saw his friend, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, how's it going pal?" he asked, tussling Quasi's hair affectionately while Phoebus unlocked Quasi's manacles and the doors swung open, revealing the others.

"Quasi!" Esmeralda exclaimed, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Pulling back, Esmeralda took a look at Quasi, concern showing as she looked at the bruises on his face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, carefully cupping his face.

"Drake Stabbington," Quasi replied curtly, "But that doesn't matter, what are you all doing here?"

"Busting you out, what does it look like?" Hook asked.

"What about Rapunzel?" Quasi asked as Esmeralda released him.

"We're going to get her next," Clopin explained, glancing around nervously.

"We don't have much time," Eugene explained, "Come on."

Nodding, Quasi went with the others as they began making their way through the Palace.

"Where are we going?" Quasi asked.

"To the courtyard," Phoebus explained, "Frollo's private viewing area will be too heavily guarded. We need to get to him another way."

Quasi nodded in understand as the group turned a corner. As they did, Clopin and Shorty split off, heading up a staircase while the others continued down the hallway.

"Where are they going?" Quasi asked.

"No time to explain!" Phoebus responded as they kept moving.

As they turned a corner, they came face to face with a group of half a dozen guards. The two groups looked at each other in surprise for a few moments before Phoebus stepped forward.

"Stand down men," Phoebus ordered.

"What's going on, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Frollo has gone mad with power and is threatening to overthrow the king and queen," Phoebus explained, "We need to stop him."

"What did the king and queen ever do for us?" one of the guards demanded, glaring at Phoebus.

"We run this city thanks to Frollo!" another shouted.

"I think you should stand down, sir," the first guard stated, reaching for his sword as his comrades did the same.

"Damn," Phoebus swore, drawing his sword and charging the guards. The first guard met him head on, their swords clashing against each other as they tried to push one another back. Shifting his weight, Phoebus pushed the man's sword to the side, before driving his knee into the man's stomach, causing him to double over. As the man tried to recover, Phoebus brought the pommel down on the guard's head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Reaching to his belt, Eugene pulled out a sword before rushing at one of the guards. He easily parried the man's blow, shifting his weapon to the side, allowing Eugene to elbow him in the face, knocking him backwards. As the man recovered, Eugene kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. The guard recovered, and slashed at Eugene, who dodged out of the way, before slapping the man's weapon out of his hand with his own sword. As the man grimaced in pain, Eugene slashed at him, cutting his cheek before following up with a boot to the stomach, doubling his over. Grabbing the man by the back of his shirt, Eugene spun on his heel and dragged the man with him, before releasing him, causing the guard to stumble head long into a wall, knocking him out.

Esmeralda twirled the wooden stave she was carrying as a guard advanced on her with sword drawn. The guard slashed down at her, but she blocked it by holding her stave up, before deflecting it to the side. As the guard stumbled forward, Esmeralda kneed him in the stomach. The man stumbled backwards, allowing Esmeralda to spin her stave around and swing it upwards, smacking him in the face and knocking him on his back. As he tried to recover, Esmeralda spun her weapon around again and slammed him on the head, knocking him out.

Seeing a guard charge him, Hook pulled a hatchet from his belt and held it at the ready. When the man reached him, he swung his sword at Hook, who dodged out of the way. Lashing out with his hook, Hook grabbed the guard's hand before twisting it back. The guard let out a cry of pain as he was forced to let go of his sword. As it clattered to the ground, Hook drove the back of his hatchet into the man's shoulder, cracking it as the guard shouted in pain. Hook followed up by kneeing the man in the face, forcing him to stand, and following up by grabbing the guard with both his hand and his hook, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against floor, knocking him out.

As a guard armed with a spear charged at him, Big Nose brought his own spear to bear. Parrying the guard's first thrust with the shaft of his weapon, Big Nose slammed the butt of his spear against the other man's knee, causing the guard to cry out in pain and surprise as he tumbled to the ground. As the guard tried to pick himself up off the ground, Big Nose hooked his spear behind the man's leg. Giving his weapon a jerk, Big Nose caused the guard to involuntarily do a split. As the guard squeaked in pain, Big Nose pulled his spear back before spinning it around and slamming the butt of it right between the guard's eyes, knocking him out cold.

As the final guard charged at him, Vladimir drew his hammer off his back, and charged the other man full on. Seeing the lumbering behemoth charging at him, the guard's courage suddenly left him and he skidded to a stop before turning and running in the opposite direction. Vladimir however, was already upon him. Lowering his head, he brought the horns on his helmet to bear, catching the guard like a bull before tossing him into the air. Unfortunately for the guard, the ceiling for the hallway was rather low, and he slammed into it with enough force to send cracks running along the ceiling. After a moment, gravity took control and the guard fell through the air before slamming against the floor. The guard slowly tried to push himself back up but before he could, Vladimir slammed him with his hammer, knocking him down and cratering the floor.

"Someone's bound to have heard that," Phoebus stated, "We have to get moving."

The others nodded, sheathing their weapons as they continued on their way through the palace. Eventually, they came to a pair of large wooden doors, guarded by two men.

"Vladimir!" Phoebus shouted to the larger man, "Knock those doors down!"

"On it!" Vladimir replied as he pushed his way to the front of the group before lowering his head to bring his horned helmet to bear again. Seeing the charging monster of a man, the two guards dove out of the way, seconds before Vladimir ran full tilt into the doors, blasting them open with the force of his weight.

As the doors slammed open, Vladimir stumbled into an open courtyard beyond, pieces of wood and metal debris from the door scattering around him. The courtyard was completely incased by the rest of the Palace in a square shape, with doors at the center of the other walls as well. At the center of the courtyard there was a wooden gallows, on which stood a large man wearing an executioner's hood. Numerous windows looked onto the cobblestone courtyard, as well as a balcony, on which stood Frollo, Rapunzel, Gothel, the Stabbingtons and half a dozen guards.

Frollo and his guards looked down in shock as they saw the others pile into the courtyard. Frollo's eyes narrowed into a look of fury as he spotted Phoebus amongst them

"What is the meaning of this, Captain!?" Frollo demanded, as Rapunzel looked at them all with elation.

"Sorry, sir, but I was getting tired of the whole guard captain gig," Phoebus replied with a smirk, "So I decided to give the rebel thing a try. I think it suits me, wouldn't you say?"

"Seize them!" Frollo bellowed, pointing an accusatory finger at the group. Instantly, the guards around him ran from the balcony as more came in through the other doors. As the Stabbington brothers made to follow, Frollo stopped them.

"I need you two with me," Frollo explained, "To keep an eye on these two."

As he said that, the three of them looked at Rapunzel and Gothel, who both shied away fear.

Meanwhile, as the guards rushed into the courtyard, the other's unsheathed their weapons as they prepared to battle the guards.

"What do we do now?" Quasi asked, looking around at the approaching men.

"We can hold these guys off," Phoebus replied, "You need to get up there and save the princess."

"How am I going to get up there?" Quasi questioned, "Those guards will tear me to shreds!"

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," Phoebus replied, before turning to the others, "Eugene! Get him in position!"

"Right!" Eugene replied, before grabbing Quasi's arm and tugged on him to get him to follow, "Come on, pal."

Leading him through the melee, Eugene brought Quasi towards a cart that had been left in the courtyard along with some building supplies. As they approached it, two guards charged at them with weapons drawn. Eugene quickly charged one of them, sword at the ready. The two swords clashed with a clang as the two men pushed on each other, trying to gain an advantage.

Meanwhile, the other guard ran at Quasi with his sword at the ready. He stabbed forward, and Quasi clumsily dodged to the side. As the man swung at him, Quasi fell backwards, avoiding the attack. As the guard raised his sword to bring it down on Quasi, Quasi kicked out, hitting the man on his shin. The guard cried out in pain, and hopped away from Quasi, rubbing his shin in pain. Quasi quickly picked himself up and tackled into the off balance guard, lifting him up off his feet before tossing him to the side and into the cart, causing it to tip upwards.

"Flynn!" Quasi shouted to his friend, who was still dueling with the other guard, "Get him in the cart!"

Eugene nodded before shifting his weight and pulling back, pulling the man off balance. As the man stumbled, Eugene grabbed the guards shoulder and back of his shirt, before tossing him into the cart as well.

"Follow my lead!" Quasi said as he climbed up onto the cart. Eugene followed him, climbing onto his side of the cart as the soldiers inside began to stir. Walking to the edge of the cart, they stood over the shafts, which stuck up in the air like a tilted seesaw.

"On, three!" Quasi shouted, to which Eugene nodded.

"One!" Quasi shouted.

"Two!" Eugene shouted back.

"Three!" they exclaimed together, before leaping onto the shafts, the force of their weight causing the wagon to snap forward, sending the two guards flying through the air before they landed in a heap a few feet away.

"Nice one!" Eugene shouted, turning to Quasi and holding up his hand, to which Quasi gave a high five.

"Okay, now we need to get you into position," Eugene stated.

"Position for what?" Quasi questioned with a confused look.

"You'll see," Eugene replied enigmatically, before pulling Quasi in front of the cart.

"Okay, Head down!" Eugene shouted, bending his knees and lowering his head next to him.

"Head down!" Quasi shouted back, bending his knees as well.

"Arms in!" Eugene continued, pulling his arms close to his body.

"Arms in!" Quasi repeated, mimicking the motion.

"Knees apart!" Eugene said, doing a little hop and spreading his legs to shoulder width.

"Knees apart!" Quasi parroted, copying the motion before looking at Eugene in confusion when his feet ended up on the cart's shafts, "Knees apart?"

"Phoebus! Now!" Eugene shouted across the courtyard. Turning to where Eugene had yelled from, Phoebus quickly punched out a guard he was fighting with before bringing his hand up to his mouth and blowing a loud whistle.

A moment later, there came the noise of shouting voices, clashing steel and the distinctive sound of horse hooves on stone. A second later, Maximus came crashing through a window, Clopin and Shorty on his back as a few guards came tumbling through with them. Shorty stood on Maximus' shoulders, holding onto the horse's main, kicking a guard who had wrapped his arms around Maximus' neck in the face while laughing like a mad man. Clopin meanwhile was hanging onto the horse's saddle, while a guard clung to Maximus' tail. While the group fell through the air, Clopin turned and kicked the guard in the chest, forcing him to let go and go tumbling through the air. Quasi only had time to look over his shoulder as his eyes widened in surprise before the horse and his riders smashed onto the back of the cart, causing the shafts to spring upward and hurl Quasi into the air.

Quasi let out a surprised and bewildered scream as he flew through the air, his body locked in the position Eugene had told him to assume. A few seconds later, he fell back down and landed right on the banister for Frollo's private balcony, still in the same position. Rapunzel, Gothel, Frollo and the Stabbington brothers all stared at him in utter shock as Quasi caught his breath and looked around, regaining his senses.

"Well don't just stand there!" Frollo shouted, regaining his senses and glaring at the Stabbington's, "Seize him!"

Snapping to their senses, the Stabbington's drew their swords and rushed at Quasi. Seeing them coming, Quasi leapt into the air again and flipped over the brothers. Landing behind them, he quickly kicked Fletcher in the back of the leg forcing him to his knees as his brother turned around and swung his sword at Quasi. Quasi ducked under the attack, before springing up behind Drake and shoving him in the back, sending him tripping over his brother, who was still picking himself up, sending both men tumbling to the ground.

As the Stabbingtons began to pick themselves up, Rapunzel reached her hands up to her hair and began pulling out the flowers and ribbons holding it up.

"Rapunzel," Gothel whispered, looking at her as Rapunzel quickly ran her hands through her hair, shaking the remaining braids out, "What are you doing?"

"Just letting my hair down," Rapunzel replied not looking at her, observing the Stabbington brothers pick themselves up and approach Quasi with weapons at the ready. Grabbing her hair, Rapunzel swung it forward, causing it to swing around the bannister and wrap around Fletcher's arm. He looked at in surprise, but before he could react, Rapunzel pulled on her hair, jerking Fletcher to the side and slamming his arm against the bannister, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he dropped his sword, which went clattering to the ground. As Fletcher held his arm in pain, Rapunzel flicked her hair again, wrapping it around the bannister again before it wrapped around his neck. Pulling on her hair again, she jerked Fletcher's head down and bashed it against the bannister, knocking him out cold.

As Drake looked at his unconscious brother in surprise, Quasi tackled into him, lifting the larger man off his feet, allowing him to carry Drake a few paces before slamming him against the wall, forcing Drake to drop his sword. Drake let out a choked cough as the air was knocked out of him, before recovering and slamming Quasi on the back. The blow weakened Quasi's grip and Drake pushed him off. Stepping forward, Drake threw a punch at Quasi, but he ducked the blow. Drake followed up with a cross with his other fist, but Quasi grabbed Drake's arm, blocking the attack before he countered with a blow to Drake's stomach. Drake stumbled backwards, catching his breath as he threw another punch at Quasi. Reaching up, Quasi caught Drake's fist, not even flinching as the other man's fist slammed into his palm. Quasi gripped Drake's fist as the larger man tried to pull away, before he began squeezing it. Drake hissed in pain as Quasi's grip tightened, the agony forcing Drake to his knees. After a moment, Quasi released Drake's hand before punching him in the face, following up with a blow to his stomach, before finishing him with an uppercut to the chin, knocking Drake on his back, where he lay, groaning in pain.

"And stay down," Quasi told Drake, pointing at him with a smirk on his face. He looked over at Rapunzel, who was beaming at him. As some motion caught her eyes her look of happiness replaced with one of horror as she saw Frollo approaching Quasi from behind, Fletcher's dropped sword in his hand. She was grabbing her hair to try and stop him but he was already so close!

"QUASI!" she screamed at him. Quasi looked at her in confusion before turning around…just in time for Frollo to drive the sword into his stomach. Quasi and Frollo's gazes locked for a moment, Quasi's shocked eyes looking into Frollo's hateful glare. Then Quasi let out a strangled cough before Frollo pushed him away, pulling the cold steel from Quasi's stomach as the hunchback collapsed to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Rapunzel shrieked as she rushed over to Quasi's side as Frollo took a step back. Kneeling down, she grabbed Quasi's hands which were covering the wound as blood began to trickle past his fingers, staining his hands red.

"It's okay, Quasi," she said, tears running down her face, as she moved his hands putting her own over his wound, "I'm going to save you."

"I think not," Frollo snarled, grabbing Rapunzel by the base of her hair with his free hand and yanking her away, causing her to cry out in pain, "I think it has finally come time for me to send this monster back to the underworld."

"Please!" Rapunzel pleaded, scratching at Frollo's hands as she kicked around in a panic, watching as Quasi skin became paler while his palms turned ruby red from his own blood, "Please, don't do this!"

"I will do this," Frollo snapped, "And you will know the cost of defying me."

"Don't touch her!" Gothel shouted as she ran over them, and grabbed hold of Frollo, trying to wrestle Rapunzel away from him. In the struggle, Gothel reached up and raked her nails across Frollo's face. Frollo hissed in pain as blood began to leak from the angry red wounds on his face. Growling in anger, he pushed Gothel away before backhanding her across the face, sending her crumbling to the ground. Rapunzel looked at Gothel in shock before looking up at Frollo.

"Please, let me heal him!" Rapunzel pleaded with him, "I'll do anything you ask if you do! I promise!"

"Why should I trust you?" Frollo growled.

"Because I always keep my promises," she replied, looking right in his eyes with a sincere expression. Frollo hesitated for a moment, before releasing her.

"Don't make me regret this," he stated, glaring at her, "or I will make you regret betraying me."

"You won't hurt him again will you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I won't have to if you don't hurry," Frollo snapped. Rapunzel nodded before turning to look at Quasi, who was growing weaker by the second.

"I can't let you do this," he wheezed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied, pushing his hands away from the wound and covering it with strands of her hair, her expression focused as she looked down at the wound "I can't lose you. I can't watch you die."

Quasi tried to reach out and stop her, but she just took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"_Flower, gleam and glow,_" she whispered, her serene voice contrasting with the sound of fighting in the courtyard, "_Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._"

"_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design,_" she continued, her hair glowing brightly as warmth enter Quasi's belly, "_Save what has been lost_._ Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._"

Quasi took a deep breath as the wound in his stomach completely healed, leaving only his dried blood around the wound and his hands. She smiled sadly at Quasi, who looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Come along, Princess," Frollo demanded, pointing a sword at her as the sounds of approaching soldiers could be heard down the hall.

"Alright," Rapunzel replied sadly, standing up and walking over to Frollo, "Just one thing."

Reaching out, she grabbed onto Frollo's arm, catching him off guard, before spinning towards him. Before he could react, Rapunzel grabbed the sword by the blade with her free hand, cutting herself in the process. Letting go of his arm, she pulled her hair away from her head before quickly bringing the blade up and cutting her hair off in one slice. Instantly, her hair turned dark brown. The long strands of her hair fell to the floor as she released them, the river of golden locks turning brown as well. Everyone stared at Rapunzel in shock as she let go of the sword, the blood from the wound on her hand dripping down her palm.

"Rapunzel," Gothel said, pushing herself up from her position on the ground, visibly shaking as she stared at her in shock, "What did you do?"

Frollo visibly seethed before lashing out, grabbing Rapunzel by the throat.

"What have you done!?" Frollo bellowed as guards poured onto the balcony, pointing their weapons at Quasi as he tried to stand.

"Made sure you can never abuse the blessing that was given to me," she growled, her eyes narrowing even as Frollo's grip tightened around her throat.

"You lied to me," he snarled at her.

"No," she replied, smirking at him "You never told me not to do that."

Letting out an inhuman shout of anger, Frollo backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Rapunzel!" Quasi shouted as he tried to move towards her but was stopped when the guards pointed their weapons at him, touching the points of their spears against his skin as deterrence.

Leaning down and grabbing her now shorter hair, Frollo pulled Rapunzel to her feet before pulling her to him and holding the sword up to her throat. He faced the courtyard, where the others were still fighting with the guards.

"I believe that this has gone on long enough!" he shouted, catching the others' attention as some of them gasped at the turn of events pausing in their fighting along with the guards.

"Surrender or you will have the blood of the princess on your hands," he stated looking at the others. Slowly, Esmeralda placed her stave down and placed her hands up. Eugene followed suit, dropping his sword and raising his hands. Eventually, the others did as well, until only Phoebus remained. He glared up at Frollo, who brought the blade closer to Rapunzel's neck to show he was serious. Growling in frustration, Phoebus threw his sword on the ground with an audible clang.

"Seize them!" Frollo ordered. At his word, the guards quickly grabbed the others and began to lead them out.

"What are you going to do with them?" Rapunzel demanded.

"Punish them," he growled, turning her to face him, "And you. And all those who have dared oppose me."

"I gave you a chance to rule with me, Princess," Frollo continued, glaring at Rapuznel, "And you threw it back in my face!"

"I would rather die before helping you!" she spat back at him.

"Be careful what you wish for, Princess," he said threateningly, before turning to the gathered guards, "Take them all to the square in front of the cathedral. Have our men in the castle bring the king and queen as well. And prepare a pyre. We'll make sure that the criminals and the corrupt will know what the heat of hellfire feels like."

A/N: Big things in this chapter! Also as should be obvious, I decided to go with the idea that Gothel's life wasn't connected to Rapunzel's hair, because that never made a whole lot of sense to me nor did it give a satisfying ending. So I dropped it. Hope you guys don't mind! Please review!


	18. Hellfire

**Chapter 17: Hellfire**

The moon slowly rose from the horizon past the sea, casting a pale light that fell through the large windows looking into the king and queen's bedroom. The queen sat in a chair by the windows, looking forlornly up at the night sky, dressed in a long white sleeping gown made of silk. The king stood by the bed, preparing for a night's rest, dressed in a similarly colored set of silk night clothes. He looked over at his wife, his face saddening as he saw her staring out the window up at the moon.

"Come to bed, Susanne," he said gently.

The queen sighed, before standing up, the hem of her dress pooling around her bare feet. She turned towards the bed, giving one last glance at the moon. As she did, something else caught her eye. Looking at it, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Henri," she said in befuddlement, "Come look at this."

Walking over to his wife with a perplexed look on his face, the king stood behind her and followed her gaze. Down in the city, near the cathedral, he could see the lights from many fires coming from the courtyard in front of it. He also noticed a few other fires around the city, much more than the usual torchlight of the evening. As he continued to watch he could see more and more fires coming to life around the city.

"I think those are people's homes," Susanne whispered in fear, covering her mouth in horror.

As they watched the city burn, a knock at the door caught their attention. They looked at each other in surprise, confused by the late intrusion.

"Who is it?" the king demanded.

"Guard captain, your majesty," said a voice that was clearly not Phoebus', "Can you open the door, your highness?"

The king hesitated, looking over his shoulder and signaling his wife to remain where she was. She nodded at him and he walked over to the door before opening it, finding two men whom he had never seen before dressed in the gold colored armor of a guard captain. They both looked like they had recently been in fights, fresh bruises and scratches mixing with the old scars on their faces. They were accompanied by a dozen other armed guards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Henri asked, raising an eyebrow at the men.

"The Minister of Justice requested we bring you to a meeting with him down by the cathedral," Drake Stabbington stated evenly.

"The Minister?" the king asked in confusion, "At this hour? Tell him I decline."

The king moved to close the door but was stopped when Drake reached out and grabbed it.

"I don't think you understand, your majesty," Drake said solemnly, glowering at the king, "I wasn't asking."

Before Henri could react, Drake gave the door a shove, forcing the king backwards and allowing the guards entrance into the room.

"Henri, what's happening!?" the queen asked, near panic.

"Stay there, Susanne," he said, before turning to Drake and Fletcher as they stepped up to him, "I order you to stand down and leave."

"Yeah," Drake said, a knowing grin appearing on his face.

"That's not going to happen," Fletcher finished, his expression mirroring Drake's.

Before Henri could react, both Drake and Fletcher reached out and grabbed his arms, trying to wrestle them behind his back.

"Unhand me!" the king shouted as he struggled with the two men.

"Get the queen," Drake ordered the other men as he and his brother continued to struggle with the King. The guards nodded, approaching the frightened Susanne as she backed herself up into the corner of the room.

"Susanne!" Henri exclaimed, before glaring at the guards, "Don't you touch her!"

Wrenching his arm from Fletcher's grip, Henri backhanded the man, causing Fletch to stumble away and crash onto the bed. Turning, the king punched Drake hard in the face, sending the other man reeling. Henri rushed over to the guards, tackling one of them as he approached Susanne and beating on the man with his fists. As he did, the other guards swarmed the king and tackled him to the ground, holding him down.

"Henri!" the queen exclaimed as she tried to rush to his side but was stopped as Drake recovered and grabbed her, before beginning to drag her away as she kicked and struggled against him, crying out in fear.

"Get him up!" Fletcher ordered, wiping blood from his now split lip. The guards hauled the still struggling king to his feet before they began to drag him out of his bedroom.

"This is treason!" Henri shouted as the guards continued to drag him away, "I'll see you all hanged for this! Traitors!"

Fletcher could only chuckle as the guards dragged the king down the hall, his threats reverberating off the walls.

_Meanwhile, the courtyard of Eglise Soliel,_

Fires burnt and people screamed as people were herded into the courtyard outside Eglise Soliel. In front of the mighty cathedral, wooden scaffolding had been set up, surrounded by and ever growing pile of wood. On the scaffolding, two long poles stood straight, looking ominous as they stood above the scene.

Before the pile a number of cages had been set up, each holding one of Quasi's friends. Around them, an army of guards were station, many bringing more and more of the city's citizens into the courtyard and cramming them outside the cathedral, the citizens looking around in confusion.

Quasi watched this all from the cathedral's bell tower, seeing the smoke rising from the fires that had been lit on the roofs of people's homes. His arms were held above his head by chains, which were attached to the columns the flanked him.

Frollo chuckled darkly as he stepped next to Quasi, looming over him, a leather whip in his hands.

"It seems my revolution has begun," Frollo commented, observing the burning city.

"Funny," Quasi grumble, "I thought most revolutionaries were the underdogs."

"Is that cheek, I hear?" Frollo said with surprised amusement, "My, we have grown bold haven't we? I remember when you wouldn't even look me in the eye if I was cross with you. Now look at you."

As if to challenge him, Quasi glared up at Frollo, his gaze not wavering from the older man's.

"Such defiance," Frollo chuckled before his expression shifted into a frown and he smacked Quasi across the face with the bundled up whip, "I hate defiance."

Reaching down, he grabbed Quasi by the chin and turned Quasi's face to look him in the eyes.

"I warned you about defying me, Quasimodo, and yet you continue to do so," Frollo growled, "I even tried to kill you because of it. Now I see that for the lesson to stick, your punishment must be more severe."

Moving to the side, he forced Quasi to look down at the gathered people down below. At his friends caged like animals.

"I'm going to kill them, Quasimodo," he stated simply, "I'm going to kill each and every one of them. It will be slow, and they will suffer. And you will watch."

Quasi began to panic as the thought ran through his head, realizing what Frollo's threat entailed.

"And then, when they're all dead and gone, I'll turn my attention to you," Frollo continued, drawing closer to Quasi and lowering his voice so that he was whispering into the hunchback's ear, "I will make you suffer in ways you could not possibly imagine. I will break your body, your mind and your spirit. By the end of it, you will beg me for death. And I, being your merciful master, will oblige."

As Frollo pulled away, he looked down at Quasi, a smirk on his face. All the color had drained from his face as he looked up at Frollo in fear.

"There's the look I remember," Frollo sneer, unraveling the whip as he stepped behind Quasi, "Now let's get started, shall we?"

The whip cracked as Quasi screamed in pain, blood oozing up from the fresh cut in his back and tunic. Quasi could only take a few harsh breaths before the whip cracked again and burning pain shot through his back, eliciting another shout of pain from Quasi.

Down below, despite how high above they were, the crack of the whip and Quasi's screams of agony reached down to the courtyard below, causing the people gathered to look up to try and discern what was happening.

"What's he doing to him!?" Rapunzel wailed, grabbing the bars of her cage and sticking her head between the bars, her short brown spikey hair bouncing wildly as she did.

"He's whipping him," Phoebus growled, glaring up at where the sounds were coming from as he gripped the bars of his cage so hard his knuckles began to turn white. He had been stripped of his armor, gloves, even his boots, dressed only in a white linen shirt and brown pants.

"This is horrible," Esmeralda whispered, scrunching up her eyes and turning away as Quasi's shouts of pain echoed down to them. Eugene, who was in the cage next to her, reached over and grasped her hand, a look of sorrow on his face as he listened to their friend's cries of agony.

Everyone was distracted from this however, when the Stabbington brothers unceremoniously dragged the king and queen into the courtyard. The crowd of people gasped in shock and horror as their royals were thrown to the ground. Susanne hissed in pain as she skinned her knee. Henri quickly picked himself up and made his way over to his wife, gingerly helping her to her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Drake bellowed, catching everyone's attention, "May I present to you, King Henri and Queen Susanne!"

The color left Rapunzel's face as she saw the two royals pick themselves up, looking around with frightened and confused expressions.

"That's them…aren't they?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the two of them, "My parents."

Phoebus, Esmeralda and Eugene looked at her in pity for a few moments as she stared at the king and queen.

"Yes," Esmeralda finally whispered, looking sadly at Rapunzel. At her words, Rapunzel began to sob as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, far above, Frollo looked down at the courtyard as Quasi sagged from exhaustion, held up only by the chains as blood flowed from the dozen cuts on his back, his tunic in tatters, barely hanging onto him.

"Well, it would appear that I am needed elsewhere," Frollo stated, before tossing the whip onto the ground next to Quasi.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Quasi wheezed, barely loud enough for Frollo to hear.

"Killed who, dear boy?" Frollo asked, curious.

"My parents," Quasi stated, lifting his head weakly to look at Frollo.

A cruel smile spread across Frollo's face as he looked down at Quasi.

"Yes," he answered, the word stabbing through Quasi's heart like a knife, "Or at least I believe I did."

"What do you mean you believe?" Quasi questioned.

"There were two men with your mother that night, when they tried to escape the city after the princess had been kidnapped. I had them both hanged. I'm not sure which one was your father if either of them were," Frollo explained.

"And my mother?" Quasi asked, a hint of his rising anger in his voice.

"Ah, her I remember," Frollo grinned, looking away from Quasi as a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Ironically, I recall that she was rather comely. At least until her skull was cracked open on the cathedral stairs."

"So you lied to me," Quasi growled, "She never abandoned me. You murdered her."

"You say that like she didn't deserve to die for giving birth to a monster like yourself," Frollo sneered, as he turned to leave, "You're a mistake, Quasimodo. One I plan on fixing soon enough."

"I hope you enjoy the show, Quasimodo," he stated, looking back at the younger man over his shoulder before leaving.

Frollo quickly made his way down the stairs, leading him back into the large room dedicated to worship on the first floor. He made his way across the room towards the front door, his footsteps echoing across the empty chamber. Glancing up, he could see angry red light from the fires mixing the dark night sky, pouring in from the large windows. Suddenly, he heard something, stopping at the center of the depiction of an angry red sun on the floor.

"_Stop_," a voice whispered, like the one he had heard the night before, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Who's there!?" Frollo demanded, "Show yourself!"

"_Stop,_" the voice said again, pleadingly.

"Who's there!?" Frollo called out, "Stop what!?"

"_Look at the innocent blood you have spilt_," the voice stated.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Frollo shouted, "I am righteous. I have taken steps to insure that these corrupt and wicked souls will not plague this city any longer. Even if that means I have to take it by force!"

He smiled at the thought of punishing those who had wronged him. Those who had dared to stand up to him. He grinned as he pictured each of their face. His grin faltered however as he thought of the last person. The image of Gothel was burned into his mind, every detail of her form visible to him. He realized that this was a weakness for him, but he didn't know what he could do about it. He looked forlornly at the image of the sun above him, his heart over his chest.

"_Seigneur Soliel_," he sang softly, staring at the painting above him, "_You know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud_."

"_Seigneur Soliel,_" he continued as he made his way out of the building, throwing the doors open as he exited, allowing him a view of the people gathered in the courtyard, "_You know that I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!_"

"_Then tell me, Soliel,_" he sang as his eyes fell on Gothel clenching the bars of her cage, her eyes going wide and her face paling as she saw him, "_Why I stare at her standing there? Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?_"

"_I see her,_" he said, continuing to stare at Gothel, gripping the door frame as he leaned against it, "_I feel her! The firelight caught in her raven hair, is blazing in me out of all control!_"

"_Like fire! Hellfire!_" he exclaimed, taking a step back as the fires burning around the city flared up, casting the courtyard in a hellish light, "_This burning desire, I swear it shall not win!_"

"_It's not my fault!_" he growled as he stepped back outside and began moving down the stairs, "_I'm not to blame! It is she, Gothel, the witch who set this flame!_"

"_It's not my fault!_" he continued, shoving one of his guards out of the way as he stomped down the stairs, _"Please understand, this chaos was never meant to be in my plan!_"

_"Forgive me, Soliel,_" Frollo begged as he stepped onto the courtyard, rushing towards where the cages sat, "_Don't let that siren cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!_"

"_I will destroy Gothel, and let her taste hellfire's embrace_" he snarled as he approached her, causing her to move away from him as far as her cage would let her "_unless she becomes mine and mine alone!_"

He finished walking across the courtyard and grabbed onto the bars of Gothel's cage so hard it rocked, causing her to jump in fright.

"Good evening, my dear," he said, grinning as his breathed quick and harshly, sounding like a rabid animal.

"I'm not your dear," Gothel spat back, though her courage didn't quite reach her demeanor.

"Ah, defiance," he said with a sinister grin, "I just had a chat with Quasimodo about how I feel about defiance."

Gothel blanched at what he was implying, Quasi's cries of agony still echoing through her head.

"So now you have a choice, Gothel," he growled, leering at her.

"W-What's that?" she asked, her nerves failing her.

Turning around, he snatched a lit torch from a passing guard. Whirling around again, he threw the torch, sending it flipping through the air before landing in the window of a building, causing it catch fire. People screamed in panic as smoke began to rise from the building and fire danced inside. Gothel was horrorstruck, turning to face the fire and backing away from it, not realizing what she was doing until Frollo had latched onto her shoulders.

"_Hellfire! Dark fire!_" he sang as he looked up at the fire before leaning over so his head was next to hers looking at her so their eyes met, "_Now Gothel, it's your turn!_"

"_Choose me or_" he continued, turning her around to look at him, gripping her arm tightly as he indicated to himself before indicating to the pile of wood outside the cathedral, "_the pyre!_ _Be mine or you will burn!_"

Gothel looked at Frollo in abject horror, seeing the full extent of his madness before her. It was then, despite her long fear of death and what lay beyond, and how long she had been avoiding it, she immediately knew her answer.

"No," she whispered, quite but firm, "Never."

Frollo's face became the epitome of rage. Pulling her forward, Frollo slammed Gothel hard against the iron bars, causing her to gasp in pain before he shoved her away, slamming her against the back of the cage, rocking it as she fell to the ground.

"Get her out of their and bring her to the pyre!" he shouted at his men, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "Bring up the Princess too!"

His men sprang into action, opening Gothel's cage and pulling her out. As they dragged her past him, Frollo stopped them. Reaching down, he grabbed Gothel's chin and forced her to look at him.

"I would have given you everything," he growled, squeezing her cheeks hard, "I offered it all and you spat in my face."

As if on cue, Gothel spat a large wad of saliva at him, hitting him directly on his nose. Frollo let out a cry of disgust and anger before slapping her across the face. The guards quickly dragged Gothel away as Frollo wiped the spit from his face. Turning, he saw the Stabbington brothers guarding the king and queen, a smile spreading across his face. He walked over, the king glaring at him as he did.

"Frollo, what is the meaning of this outrage!?" he demanded.

"Good evening, my liege," Frollo greeted, ignoring the question, "I'm glad to see you in such fine spirits."

"Answer me, Minister!" the king bellowed, losing any form of patience, "What is going on here!?"

"To put it simply, we are going through a regime change," Frollo explained, his smile never faltering.

"Regime change?" Susanne asked, before realization struck her, "This is a coupe!"

"In so many words, yes," Frollo stated, his grin growing larger.

"You traitorous cur!" the king shouted as he tried to leap at Frollo but was held back by the Stabbingtons, "You think the people will just stand back at let this happen!?"

"The people?" Frollo asked with a laugh, "What are the people going to do? I've ruled this city for years right under your nose. I control the guard! I control everything! What can the people do against me?"

The king and queen were silent as Frollo sneered at them.

"What do you plan to do with us?" the king asked.

"You? Perhaps lock you away in the castle or the Palace of Justice for the rest of your lives," Frollo pondered, "I haven't truly decided. You see, you are rather popular with the peasants and the neighboring kingdoms, and killing you would only make more problems for me."

As he said that a scream caught all their attentions. Turning they saw as two guards dragged Rapunzel out of her cage, the young girl struggling in vain against them.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene shouted, panicked.

"Leave her alone!" Esmeralda shouted at the guards, holding onto the bars of her cage so tightly it looked like she was going to break them.

"Take your hands off her!" Phoebus shouted, banging against the bars like a caged animal.

"What's happening?" the queen asked, "Who is that girl? What are you doing?"

"Ending your line," Frollo said simply, watching as Rapunzel was dragged towards them.

"What do you mean?" Susanne asked, even as her stomach clenched into a cold hard ball as she began to suspect what he meant.

"That's your daughter," he stated simply, an evil grin growing across his face as he saw the looks of shock on the two royals.

"Y-You're lying," Henri said as he stared at the girl, trying desperately not to believe, "T-that can't be her! You're lying!"

Susanne however, didn't say anything as she continued to stare at Rapunzel as she was led by. The two locked eyes and everything seemed to slow down for the queen. The girl's hair was a darker shade of brown like Henri's, and she could see her teeth were slightly bucked like his. Other than that though, it was like looking into a mirror. The same green eyes looked back at her as tears streamed down the girl's face. She had the same nose, the same build, the same face, the same everything! Realization struck her as the girl nodded while weeping, unable to do anything as the guards dragged her up the stairs.

"Oh Sun above, it's her!" Susanne shouted as she struggled against a guard, who grabbed on to her, thrashing madly "It's her Henri, it's her!"

"What!?" Henri asked, horrorstruck as he looked up at the girl as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Oh merciful Sun, it's her!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, before she turned to Frollo and fell to her knees, "Please, don't do this! We'll do anything! I'll do anything!"

"She had her chance," Frollo said simply, as he turned and began walking away, "Enjoy your reunion."

"Frollo!" Henri bellowed, barely restrained by the Stabbingtons, "Frollo you let her go this instant! I'm ordering you!"

This caused Frollo to pause for a moment before he turned and walked back towards the king, stopping in front of him.

"You no longer have that authority, Henri," Frollo stated with a sneer, patting the king on the cheek before turning and walking away again.

"Frollo!" Henri bellowed, "FROLLO!"

Frollo ignored him chuckling as he made his way past the cages towards the stairs. Walking up the stairs, he watched as Rapunzel and Gothel were tied to the posts on the scaffolding. Rapunzel began to weep uncontrollably, barely able to stand.

"Rapunzel," Gothe said, trying to catch the girl's attention, "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel snapped to attention, looking at Gothel with a confused and frightened expression.

"Don't cry," Gothel said, looking intensely into the girl's eyes.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't let them see you cry," Gothel explained, her gaze never wavering, "Don't let them see you cry. Don't let them see you beg. Don't give them the satisfaction."

Rapunzel nodded in understanding collecting herself as best she could with a few calming breaths, wishing desperately she could wipe her red rimmed eyes as Frollo approached.

"Last chance, my dear," Frollo said, stopping in front of Gothel, cupping her chin with his hand.

"Bite me," Gothel spat back, glaring at him.

"Not yet, my dear," he replied coldly, glaring at her, "You're not properly cooked yet."

He turned to look at Rapunzel, who glared back at him with emerald eyes.

"Any last words, Princess?" he asked with false sincerity.

"A few," she replied, forcing herself to keep calm, "One thing really. You're a monster, Frollo, and you're going to burn for it."

Frollo let out a loud laugh at this, needing a moment to compose himself as Rapunzel continued to glare at him.

"You think I am a monster? And what does that make the disgusting creature you care for?" he laughed, "You don't understand what a monster is do you?"

"I do, but I don't think you do," she replied, her glare never faltering, "You're an amoral, murderous, hypocritical bigot. I never even understood what it was to hate someone until I heard of you. Not met you. Heard of you. Heard of your cruelties from Quasi and the others. You're a monster Frollo, something that shouldn't exist with the kinder, sweeter, better people of this kingdom. It's not your outside that makes you a monster. It's your inside, it's your soul. And your soul is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. I don't know a lot about the religion that this building your about to kill us in front of represents, but if it's true, then your soul and mine are going to very different places."

Frollo stared coldly into Rapunzel's unwavering emerald glare, all amusement having fled his features.

"Get me a torch," he growled finally, still holding Rapunzel's glare.

"Sir?" a guard nearby asked, not hearing what he said.

"GET ME A DAMN TORCH!" Frollo bellowed turning on the man with a fury. The guard jumped in fright before racing off to get the demanded item while Frollo turned away from the two women and stomped off.

Rapunzel began shaking after he stomped off, barely able to hold herself up.

"That was very brave, Rapunzel," Gothel complimented her, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

"Will it hurt?" Rapunzel asked.

"From what I understand, it won't be pleasant," Gothel explained, looking down as Frollo snatched a torch from a guard and began making his way to the front of the wood pile, "We won't die from the fire. It will be the smoke."

Rapunzel nodded solemnly, clearly fighting back tears.

"Did you mean it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mean what?" Gothel questioned.

"That you loved me," Rapunzel clarified.

"Of course I did, flower," she said sincerely, before closing her eyes in sorrow, "I've been so selfish, and I will never be able to make it up to you. But never doubt that I loved you."

Gothel sighed as Rapunzel continued to watch her with tear filled eyes.

"You deserved so much more than me, Rapunzel," she stated, looking down at the king and queen, "You deserved them."

Rapunzel looked sadly at the king and queen as they continued to struggle against their captors, trying desperately to stop Frollo as he approached the pyre with the torch.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel," Gothel said sorrowfully.

As she spoke, Frollo turned to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he boomed, "Friends all! It has come to my attention that we are living in the middle of a criminal epidemic! Corruption reigns supreme in our fair kingdom, reaching all the way to our beloved king and queen!"

"You lying-!" the king began but was silenced as Drake kneed him in the stomach.

"Luckily for all of you, I have discovered all of those who would bring your kingdom to ruin and they will now face justice, while I rise to lead you through an uncertain tomorrow!" he continued.

While Frollo ranted to the audience before him, Djali moved relatively unnoticed through the crowd, Pascal on his back. They slipped to the front of the crowd, allowing them a better view of what was happening. Looking around, Pascal saw a guard near Phoebus' cell had a key ring on his belt. Pascal knew if he tried to take it now he'd be caught. If only he had some form of distraction.

"The first to be punished will be these two!" Frollo exclaimed indicating towards Gothel and Rapunzel as the chameleon pondered, "Two witches who seduced many a man with their wicked wiles and helped start the crisis we find ourselves in today!"

"Frollo, you lying dog!" Phoebus barked, slamming himself in vein against the bars of his cage, "I'll hang you myself when I get out of here!"

"Silence!" Frollo shouted, pointing the torch at Phoebus, "You shall have your turn in time, traitor!"

Phoebus merely growled in reply, shaking the door to his cage violently.

"For now though, we must punish these witches for their sins against our people!" Frollo shouted turning towards the pyre with the torch raised, "And there is only one way to deal with witches."

He then tossed the torch onto the pyre, the flame immediately catching and beginning to spread across the dry kindling.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the queen screamed as she fell to her knees and began to wail uncontrollably as the fire raced towards her daughter. The king stood stock still, unable to look away at the horror unfolding before him. Esmeralda began to weep, turning Eugene, who comfort her the best he could between their cages, while turning away so he did not have to watch as the fire rose. The others similarly turned away, Coplin taking off his hat and lowering it to his chest as his eyes fell to his feet. Pascal stood gob smacked on Djali's head, his mouth hanging open as his green skin turned pale white. As the heat and smoke rose into the air, Quasi fell to his knees and began to sob.

Looking down, Gothel saw the king and queen through the haze of the rising heat, looking on with sorrow and horror.

"I'm sorry!" Gothel exclaimed, regret covering her features as she called out to the king and queen, "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

The two of them looked up, horrible understanding on their faces as she lowered her head sadly. Looking to her side, she saw Rapunzel trying not to panic and cringing against the coming heat, while the black smoke began to eat up their air.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel called out, catching the girl's attention again, letting out a few ragged coughs "If there was anything you wanted to not leave unsaid, anything at all, now would be the time to say it."

Rapunzel merely stared at Gothel for a few moments, as the fire continued to race towards them, the heat becoming unbearable as the smoke started choking them. A thought passed through her head, causing her to nod to herself, take a few quick breathes, and lean back so she could see the cathedral looming above her. Her breathes became quicker as she let out a few choked coughs, tears welling up in her eyes. Whether they were from sorrow or smoke, she wasn't sure. All she knew is she had to bare her heart before it was too late.

"I LOVE YOU, QUASIMODO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, before descending into a hacking fit from the smoke invading her lungs. Her anguished cry reverberated off the stone walls of the surrounding buildings, echoing for everyone to hear. The gather citizens let out cries of shock and dismay, muttering amongst themselves. Eugene crunched his eyes closed as tears leaked out, while Esmeralda held on to him like her life depended on it.

Quasi was shaken to his very core when the words reached him. All of his emotions seem to come rushing out at once. Joy that Rapunzel loved him. Fear of losing her. Sorrow because he knew he was going to lose her. Anger at the fact he knew. Despair at the fact he couldn't do anything about it. He seemed to freeze up, staring at the ground in front of him as he sat on his knees.

"Quasi, what are you doing!?" he heard Laverne ask. Lifting his head up, he saw Laverne, Victor and Hugo standing around him with panicked looks on their faces.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Rapunzel needs your help, Quasi," Victor stated, indicating down below, "You must help her!"

"Yeah, what are you doing laying around for?" Hugo asked, before noticing Quasi's back and cringing when he saw the cuts on Quasi's back, "Ugh, what happened to you? Loose a fight with a cheese grater?"

"What are you all doing?" he asked, still clearly confused.

"We're trying to get you up!" Laverne exclaimed, starting to panic, "You need to save Rapunzel!"

"I can't!" Quasi shouted in both frustration and sorrow, "Can you guys not see these chains on my wrists!?"

"We see them," Victor affirmed, "We also know that you possess the strength to break them!"

"You can do this, Quasi!" Laverne encouraged him.

Rising to his feet, Quasi began to pull on the chains, desperately trying to break them. The iron links groaned and creaked against the strain and the chain vibrated violently, but ultimately they held.

"I can't do it…" Quasi said, collapsing to his knees again, covering his face with his hands as he began to weep again, "…I can't do it…"

"Cut the crap!" Hugo suddenly shouted, startling everyone else as he glared down at Quasi, "Damn it, now isn't the time to get all weepy. You need to get angry!"

"Hugo…" Victor began.

"No!" the short gargoyle snapped, rounding on Victor and pointing a finger at him, "Don't say anything! Just let me handle this!"

Having successfully cowed Victor, Hugo turned back to Quasi, startling the young man with the intensity of his look.

"Like I was saying, Quasi," Hugo continued, his gaze not leaving Quasi's, "You need to get angry."

"I am angry," Quasi growled back.

"No, not nearly angry enough," Hugo replied, moving forward so he was standing right in front of Quasi, the gargoyle's face almost looking demonic to the hunchback, "You need to get mean. I mean mad dog mean! You have to hate!"

"I…I don't think…" Quasi mumbled, withering under Hugo's gaze.

"Of course you can!" Hugo shouted, grabbing Quasi by the shoulders and shaking him, "Think of everything Frollo has done to you! Think of everything he's taken from you! Your father! Your mother! He's going to kill everyone who's become your friend! He's going to burn Rapunzel alive! The girl who just declared she loved you! And you're just going to sit here at let it happen!?"

"No!" Quasi shouted back, feeling the anger rising in his blood as Hugo spoke, racing through his veins and burning him like molten lava.

"Well, then do something about it!" Hugo urged as Quasi stood, his hands clenched into fists, "Go down there and show him that he can't push you around anymore! Show this whole city that you're not going to let this injustice go unpunished! Show everyone what happens when YOU GET ANGRY!"

As Hugo's speech finished, Quasi let out a guttural roar that echoed across the courtyard and beyond as he pulled on the chains. The metal links groaned and shook from the strain, vibrating rapidly. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound mixed with a snapping sound as the iron links broke while the moorings were pulled out of the columns, sending dust and stone chips scattering as the broken chain links fell to the floor. Growling, Quasi quickly grabbed the manacles and ripped them off his wrists, sending them clattering across the stone floor.

"Now get down there and show them what you're made of!" Hugo bellowed, pointing to the courtyard below. Quasi didn't say another word as he rushed past the gargoyles and leapt over the railing. After falling for a handful of seconds, Quasi reached out and grabbed part of the architecture and swung himself over to a column, sliding down it at blinding speeds. Black clouds of smoke swirled around him as Quasi leapt off the column, grabbing onto a rope hanging from the side of the building and swinging down to the platform that held up the stakes that Gothel and Rapunzel had been tied to, the crowd gasping in surprise as they watched him land.

Quasi began to cough and choke as the black smoke swirled around him while he cringed against the wave of blistering heat that encompassed the air around him. Looking through the smoke, he saw Gothel choking on the unbreathable cloud, barely able to stay standing. Next to her, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Rapunzel was lying limp against the stake, only held up by her bound arms. Racing over to her, he saw that she was barely breathing, her face covered in a combination of ash and sweat. Reaching down, he pulled the ropes from her wrists, causing her to slump to the ground as the fire raced towards them. Picking her up in his arms, Quasi quickly began to make his way out of the smoke cloud. As he did, he heard Gothel let out another chocking cough. Glancing back, he saw Gothel fall to her knees, gagging as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Quasi paused for a moment before he was brought back to reality by the sound of guards approaching. Thinking quickly, Quasi turned around and hustled over to Gothel. Holding Rapunzel with one arm, he quickly tore off Gothel bonds, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees, coughing in pain before she looked up at him in confusion.

"Come on!" Quasi shouted, holding Rapunzel with two hands again. Gothel nodded before she forced herself to her feet and followed Quasi as he made his way out of the smoke. As the three burst through the smoke, Quasi spotted a group of guards running up the stairs towards them. Rushing forward, Quasi kicked one of the guards in the chest as he got close enough, knocking the man backwards into his comrades and sending some of them tumbling down the stairs.

A number of people in the crowd let out gasps of shock while others let out shouts of approval at the sight, the loudest among them being Quasi's friends. Seeing all the attention on him, an impulse over took Quasi as he hoisted Rapunzel's limp form above his head.

"SANCTUARY!" he bellowed down at the gathered crowd, "SANCTUARY!"

More of the crowd shouted their approval, including the king and queen, as the guards began to recover.

"Get them!" Frollo shouted, pointing a bony finger at them, "Get them, you imbeciles!"

As the guards began to rush up the stairs towards them, Quasi and Gothel quickly entered the cathedral. Handing Rapunzel to Gothel, Quasi pushed the doors shut, before grabbing a large brass candlestick and sticking it through the door handles. Then, taking both ends of the candlestick, and with a grunt of effort, bent the candlestick into a knot, jamming the door closed just as the guards bashed against it, trying to gain entry.

"Follow me!" Quasi shouted as he took Rapunzel back from Gothel and raced across the room towards the stairs leading to the belltower, Gothel right behind him as the hammering on the door became louder and louder.

"Sir!" one of the guards said as Frollo reached the door, "They've barricaded the door somehow!"

"Then knock it down!" Frollo roared, causing the guard to scurry away in fear.

As the guards were distracted, Pascal saw his chance. Climbing off of Djali's head, the chameleon scurried across the ground, darting over feet and between legs before reaching the guard that possessed the keys. Carefully climbing up the guard's leg, Pascal reached the man's belt unnoticed. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the key ring off the man's belt, causing them to jingle and catch the guard's attention.

"What the-?" he said, looking down and surprised to see a chameleon stealing his keys.

"Hey!" the guard shouted as Pascal panicked, hurling the keys away and jumping away as the guard reached to grab him. The keys flew through the air before they were snagged by Phoebus.

Flipping the keys around, he unlocked the door and opened it as the guard ran over to try and stop him. Thrusting the door open, Phoebus hit the metal door against the guard's face, breaking the man's nose. As the guard stumbled back, holding his hand to his nose to try and stem the flow of blood, Phoebus reached out and grabbed the front of his breast plate. Pulling back, Phoebus slammed the guard against the metal bars of the cage with a resounding clang. As the guard fell to his knees in pain, Phoebus grabbed his head before slamming it against the frame of the cage door. Holding the man's head there, Phoebus stepped out of the cage, grabbed the open door of the cage and slammed it closed onto the guard's head, knocking him out.

As Phoebus released the unconscious man's head, allowing the guard to slump to the ground, he turned to find two more guards hesitantly towards him with weapons drawn.

"Now, normally, this would be the part where I ask you two nicely to put your weapons down so we can handle this peacefully," Phoebus growled at them, slowly approaching them like a predator stalking its prey, "But this whole situation has got me so angry that I'm going to beat you both senseless regardless of what you do."

The two men observed Phoebus with wide eyes as they hesitated.

"So what's it going to be, men?" Phoebus asked.

After giving each other a nervous glance, the two men let out half-panicked battle cries before charging at Phoebus with weapons raised.

"Good choice," Phoebus stated with a savage grin as he moved forward to meet the two assailants.

Phoebus ducked under the first guard's wild swing before tackling into the second, knocking him off his feet and slamming the man into the ground. As the guard lay stunned on the ground, Phoebus picked himself up as the first guard charged him again. Phoebus stepped to the side as the guard slashed down at him, the man's sword clanging off the ground. Lashing out with his foot, Phoebus kicked the sword out of the guard's hand, sending it clattering across the ground.

As the guard tried to recover, Phoebus punched him in the face before kneeing him in the gut, causing him to double over as the air was knocked from the man's lungs. Phoebus followed by grabbing the man's helmet with one hand and punching him with the other, the force of the blow knocking the man's head back and causing Phoebus to pull the guard's helmet off. As the guard reeled, Phoebus swung the man's helmet at him, hitting him on the side of the head with it, knocking the guard to the ground. As the guard tried to pick himself up, Phoebus slammed the helmet against the back of the man's head, slamming him to the ground and knocking him out.

As the second guard stood up, Phoebus turned towards him and hurled the helmet at the man, hitting him square in the face. As the man stumbled back from the unexpected blow, Phoebus rushed over before driving his foot into the guard's stomach. As the guard doubled over, Phoebus reached down and grabbed him by the throat with one hand and the back of the man's armor. With a grunt, Phoebus lifted the man into the air before slamming him back down on ground, knocking him out.

Leaning down, he took the man's sword, before turning around and tossing the key ring to Eugene. As he turned back, he found more guards gathering to face him.

"Alright," he said, giving the sword a flourishing twirl, "Who's next?"

_Meanwhile_,

Quasi carefully lay Rapunzel on the bed that once been his own, little more than a pile of hay with some ratty blankets. Gothel hovered next to him, an equally worried expression on her face. The booming sound of the guards using an improvised ram on the door below echoed up to them, though they seemed to pay the sound no mind.

The two of them kneeled down next to Rapunzel, both looking at her anxiously. Quasi could see angry red burn marks on her feet, while her dressed and the rest of her skin was marked with black soot. But it was what he didn't see that chilled him to the bone.

"She's not breathing," he whispered, frozen in shock.

"What!?" Gothel screamed, leaning over Rapunzel to see for herself. Panic set in as she looked Rapunzel over, seeing that Quasi was right. She wasn't breathing.

Quasi slowly began to back away as Gothel began to shake Rapunzel, trying to rouse her.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel shouted as Quasi pushed himself up against the wall, his breathing rapid with panic, "Rapunzel! Wake up!"

Tears began to form in Gothel's eyes as she continued to shake Rapunzel.

"Please wake up!" Gothel cried, laying her head on Rapunzel's shoulder, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please."

Quasi slowly slid down the stone wall before sitting on the floor, cradling his head in the palms of his hands and began to weep. She was dead. It was all for nothing. The one girl who could ever love him was dead. All because he couldn't save her.

The boom from the ram against the door echoed up to him, causing Quasi to raise his head from his hands as realization struck him. No, it wasn't his fault. He hadn't killed Rapunzel. Frollo had. Him and him minions. And now they were trying to kill him. Again. And all his friends. They probably wanted to take Rapunzel's body and do something unspeakable with it. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen!

There was another boomed, accompanied by a loud crash.

"They're in," Quasi said solemnly as he stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Gothel asked, looking up as she saw him leaving.

"My whole life people have told me I'm a monster," Quasi said, glancing over his shoulder to give her a cold glare, "If they want a monster so bad, I figure it's about time I give them one."

With that, Quasi left the room, leaving Gothel alone with Rapunzel's body as the first rays of day began to peak over the horizon.

A/N: Here we go, first part of the big finale and more to come next time. This chapter ended up being much longer than I was expecting it to be but it was a blast to write all the same. Thank you to all of you guys who have stuck with me this long and I hope you like what I've got in store for you. In the meantime please review! Later!


	19. Go the Distance

**Chapter 18: Go the Distance**

As the heavy wooden doors to the cathedral burst open, sending splinters scattering across the chamber, as the group of guards stumbled in, dropping the large chunk of wood they had been using as an improvised ram. Frollo walked in behind them as the dozen of guards moved to surround him with weapons drawn.

"He'll be up in the bell tower," Frollo said as the men made their way across the chamber, "He will not go easily."

"He's just one man, sir," one of the guards pointed out, "How much trouble could he be?"

"That's what I thought for the past few days," Frollo explained, "And yet he keeps finding ways to surprise me."

The group cautiously made their way up the stone staircase to the cathedral's bell tower, weary of attack. As they reached the top, they began to fan out, looking in all corners of the lofty chamber as they made their way to the stairs that rose to the platform above them. As the last one of the guards reached the top of the stairs, another snapped his head upwards as he caught sight of movement above him.

"Look out!" he shouted as a barrel came spinning out from the darkness above them, hitting the last guard with a resounding crash. The barrel broke into a storm of splinters as the guard flew backwards and tumbled back down the stairs out of view. Frollo and the remaining guards looked on in shocks before trying to see where the barrel had come from. As they did, the bells suddenly began to toll, startling all of them as the massive bells swung back and forth.

As the guards continued to look around in confusion, one let out a cry of surprise that was drowned out by the booming toll of the bells as two large hands reached out from the darkness and dragged him in. None of the other guards noticed the man's disappearance as they made their way up to the platform, looking around in every direction in an effort to find Quasi.

"Someone stop those damned bells!" Frollo ordered, his anger rising. The other men nodded and moved to stop the bells ringing all around them. As one of the guards approached a rather large bell, he thought he heard something behind him and turned around to investigate. As he did the bell swung to the side revealing Quasi standing behind it, glaring at the man. As the guard turned around, the bell swung back, obscuring his view. When the bell swung back the other way, Quasi was gone, leaving the guard unaware as he tried to stop the bell.

As the man reached out to grab the bell, a length of rope suddenly shot out of the darkness above him and wrapped around his leg before he was yanked off his feet with a yelp, hitting his head on the platform as he was pulled into the air. As he rose, Quasi descended on the other end, swinging as he did so. Letting go of the rope, Quasi flipped through the air before kicking one of the guard's in the chest with both feet, the force of the blow sending the guard flying through the air before crashing through the railing around the platform, sending him falling and crashing onto the stone floor below.

As Quasi rolled to a stop, the guard caught in the rope fell back towards the ground with a shout of fear before he landed on another guard, sending them both crashing through the platform and smashing onto the floor below. Turning, Quasi quickly hopped through the hole and landing on the two guards as they tried to recover before any of the other guards could react. Reaching down, he picked one of them up, lifted the man above his head and slammed him back down onto the other guard with an angry shout. Picking the guard up again, Quasi turned and hurled him through the air, hitting the guard he had kicked off of the scaffolding with the other man, knocking them both down.

As a group of soldiers began rushing down the stairs from the platform to confront Quasi, he leapt up and pulled himself back onto the platform through the hole, causing some of the guards to crash into each other as they tried to turn around and chase him. Leaping up to the rafters of the bell tower, Quasi disappeared into the shadows as the men climbed back up to the platform, looking around wildly.

As the guards searched for him, the bells came to a halt, their last echo reverberating off the stone and wood around them before becoming silent. For a few tense moments, there was only the sound of their panicked breathing. Suddenly, a shout from the darkness caught their attention as the guard that Quasi had abducted earlier came swinging into view upside-down, completely wrapped up in a length of rope. He screamed as he smashed into another guard, knocking him backwards through the air before he slammed against one of the iron bells, which let out a loud toll as he slid off and slumped to the ground. Meanwhile, one guard caught the entangled one as he swung back around. As the other man tried to help his comrade, the others let out shouts of warning, giving the guard just enough time to look up to see Quasi sliding down the rope before the hunchback landed right on his head with enough force to knock the guard down and punch his head through the wooden planks, sending splinters and wood chips flying in every direction.

As the other guards looked on in shock, Quasi grabbed hold of the entangled guard, stopping him from swinging as he lined him up with the guard that had been knocked into the bell. Taking a mighty swing, Quasi punched the hanging guard hard in the face, shattering his nose, sending blood flying as the man swung away and smacked into the other guard who was just managing to pick himself up, knocking him into the bell again with a loud clang. As the entangled guard swung back again, Quasi grabbed his head before hurling him back the way he had come, smacking him into the bell as well, his blood smearing across the iron surface at the guard hit the bell face, the force causing the bell to swing back. As the entangled guard swung back towards Quasi, the other guard tried to sit up, just in time for the bell to swing back and crack him across the back of the head, sending the guard sprawling. At the same, Quasi reached up and yanked on the rope holding up the entangled guard so hard it snapped, causing the man to fall head first onto the back of the guard with his head stuck in the hole, causing the wood to crack beneath them. Growling angrily, Quasi reached down and grabbed the entangled guards feet, before swinging him up into the air with an angry shout and smashing him onto the other guard's back, causing the wood to break beneath them both and send them falling to the stone floor below, landing with a loud thud.

"Alright," Quasi snarled, glaring at Frollo and his remaining men, all of whom looked at the hunchback with fear as he pried out a loose board in the platform and began to beat it against his palm like a club, "Who gets broken next?"

_Meanwhile,_

Chaos reigned in the courtyard of Eglise Soliel as Phoebus and Eugene fought with the guards, both using swords they had stolen off those they had defeated, as Esmeralda freed herself from her cage, tossing the keys to Clopin before joining the fray.

"Nice of you to join us," Eugene quipped as he parried a sword thrust from one of the guards.

"Jokes now?" Esmeralda asked, incredulously as she ducked below a guard's slash, "Really?"

"Hey, just trying to add a little levity to our hopeless struggle against impossible odds," Eugene explained as he kicked a guard in the chest, sending the man stumbling away.

"It's not hopeless yet," Phoebus stated as he decked a guard in the face, "I just wish we could get to Maximus. Then maybe we could get to the king and queen."

"I think I can help with that," Esmeralda said as she turned and scanned the chaotic crowd, before catching sight of Djali moving among them with Pascal on his head.

Moving through the crowd, Esmeralda danced around the soldiers and civilians with an astonishing grace. Reaching the goat, she paused to kick a guard in the face before turning to address the goat.

"Djali," she addressed him, "I need you to take Pascal and find Maximus. They're probably keeping him in the stables. Understand?"

The goat and chameleon nodded.

"Good, now go!" she ordered, causing the goat to take off, Pascal desperately holding onto him. As they left, Esmeralda saw two more guards running at her.

"Esmeralda!" she heard Clopin shout. Turning towards him, Coplin tossed her a stave. Nabbing it out of the air, Esmeralda gave it a quick twirl before spinning around and smacking one of the guards on the side of the head, sending him sprawling. As the other swung his sword at her, she smacked the blade away, with one end of her stave before driving the other end into the man's gut. As the guard bent over from the wind being knocked out of him, Esmeralda snapped her stave up, knocking him on the jaw and sending the guard stumbling backwards. Running at him, Esmeralda stuck her stave into the ground before using it to vault her at the guard, kicking him in the chest with both feet, knocking him on his back, allowing Esmeralda to follow up by slamming her stave onto his head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Djali raced across the city, his hooves beating hard against the cobblestone streets. Soon enough, the two animals found themselves outside one of the guard's stables, from which came the sound of angry whining and thrashing.

"Sun above!" they heard a guard exclaim from inside, "What's wrong with this horse?"

"Phoebus must have trained it to act like some sort of attack dog," another stated, followed by a loud crash.

Djali glanced up at Pascal, who climbed down onto his nose to better look the goat in the eye. He signaled for Djali to wait, earning a nod from the goat, before Pascal hopped off Djali's nose and scurried across the cobblestone. Unbeknownst to either of them, a black stallion stood in shadows, watching them with angry eyes.

Pascal masterfully snuck through the stables, hiding in piles of hay and behind tools in order to remain hidden from the two guards who were trying to keep Maximus contained within a pen. Stealthily, Pascal crawled up to them, using his camouflage to remain undetected as he considered his options.

Crawling up the leg of one of the guards, Pascal scaled the man undetected until he sat right on the guard's shoulder. Seeing the chameleon on the guard's shoulder caused Maximus to pause for a moment. Glancing up at the horse, Pascal winked at him, while the guards looked at Maximus in confusion before they slowly followed his gaze, the guard upon which Pascal sat glancing sideways at him. Pascal took the chance to give the guard a smirk and a little wave before opening his mouth and shooting his tongue into the man's ear. The guard let out a disgusted and shocked cry as he released Maximus' reins, waving his hands to get Pascal's tongue out of his ear. Maximus took this opportunity to shove one of his front hooves through the slats in the pen door, striking the guard in the stomach and causing him to double over in pain while Pascal hopped off the man's shoulder. Free from the guard's grip, Maximus spun around before kicking the pen door with both feet, shattering the boards and kicking the guard in the face, sending him rolling away and crashing into a support beam.

As the other guard backed away and reached for his sword, Pascal let out a loud whistle. A moment later, Djali came barreling into the stable, slamming his lowered head into the guard's legs, sending the man flipping through the air before he landed hard on his back. Groaning in pain, the guard tried to pick himself up, but was stopped when Maximus walked over to him and slammed one of his hooves onto the guard's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him out.

Maximus whinnied happily as Pascal climbed back up onto Djali's head, smiling as the goat bleated excitedly. Pascal made a gesture for Maximus to follow them as Djali turned and led them out of the stables. As they moved to return to the courtyard, they were stopped by an angry whinny. Turning, Djali had just enough time to hop to the side with a bleat of panic in order to prevent Frollo's horse from running him down.

Turning, the black stallion reared up on its hind legs, kicking the air angrily as it prepared to charge again. It was stopped however when Maximus slammed into its side, nearly knocking the other horse over. The black stallion snorted angrily as it turned to face Maximus, biting at the air in a rage. Maximus snorted as well before he reared up on his hind legs and kicked at the other horse. The black stallion dodged the attack, before lashing out and biting onto Maximus' leg, drawing blood.

As Maximus screeched in pain, Djali darted forward, charging into the black stallion's hind leg. As the black stallion let out its own pain filled screech, Maximus recovered, allowing him to rear up again and smack the other horse across the jaws with one of his hooves. The black stallion stumbled back before shaking its head to recover its bearings.

Maximus reared up again to strike the black stallion with his hooves for a second time, the other horse following suit. The two horse remained on their hind legs for a few moments, batting at each other with their hooves, hitting and bruising one another. As they came back to all fours, Djali charged again, driving his horns into the black stallion's flesh, drawing blood. The stallion neighed angrily before lashing out with a kick, hitting Djali in the side and sending the goat sprawling. At the same time, Pascal leapt from Djali's back and crawled up the black stallion's leg and along its back and neck before he perched right above the horses eyes. Reaching down, he grabbed onto the stallion's eye lid, before pulling it back and letting it go, causing it to snap into the stallion's eye. The horse screeched in pain as it thrashed its head back and forth in an attempt to shake Pascal off. Seeing his opponent distracted, Maximus pressed his advantage. Rearing up again, Maximus struck the stallion across the face with his hoof. As the stallion reeled from the blow, Maximus struck him with his other hoof. As the black stallion tried to recover, Maximus spun around and kicked the stallion in the jaw with both feet, shattering the other horse's jaw, causing it to sway on its feet before collapsing to the ground.

Maximus whinnied in victory as he reared up on his hind legs, kicking the air in triumph. Pacal meanwhile rushed over to Djali who was pushing himself unstably to his feet. As Pascal looked over the goat for any serious injuries, Djali shook his head to clear it, blinking his eyes rapidly as he did. Maximus trotted over to him, grunting as if to ask the goat if he was okay. Djali nodded his head before indicating that they should head towards the cathedral. Maximus nodded before the three of them took off, racing through the streets towards the chaos in the cathedral courtyard.

His iron horseshoes sparking off the cobblestone road, Maximus came roaring into the courtyard, Djali with Pascal working hard to keep up. Before them, they saw Phoebus, Eugene, Esmeralda, Clopin, Hook, Big Nose, Vladimir and Shorty fighting off a large group of guards, their struggle seemingly in vain against their opponents superior numbers.

Rearing up on his hind legs and whinnying fiercely, Maximus charged into the fray, Djali and Pascal right behind him. Leaping over a group of guards, Maximus quickly lashed out with a kick to two of them, sending the men flying and knocking down half a dozen more.

"Maximus!" Phoebus exclaimed happily, running over and wrapping his arms around his old friend's neck, causing the horse to neigh happily.

A moment later, as one of the guards tried to pick himself up, he was bowled over as Djali slammed into him head first. The goat quickly trotted over to Esmeralda's side, who cooed sweetly as she pat her pet on the head.

"Okay, we got the horse," Eugene said as he parried on of the guard's attacks before punching him in the face, hissing and shaking his hand afterwards, "Now what?"

"Now this," Phoebus stated, pulling himself onto Maximus' back, kicking a guard in the face as he did so. Astride his mount, he turned towards where the citizens of the city had been corralled, looking at the unfolding chaos before them in confusion and fear.

"People of Corona!" Phoebus shouted, sitting as tall as he could upon Maximus' bare back, his words booming even over the fighting that surrounded him, "Men and woman of my fair kingdom! Brothers and sisters all!"

As Phoebus caught the attention of the citizen, the guards tried to stop him, but were prevented at every turn by Phoebus' allies, who fought valiantly to keep the guards away from him.

"My good people, you have been deceived!" Phoebus continued, Maximus beating his hooves in against the ground in agitation, "There is no grand scheme at work against you! No shadowy organization working against our fair kingdom! The only corruption that permeates Corona is within Minister Frollo's own forces! He does not seek to ensure your safety! He seeks to ensure your subjection! This very night, he did not seek to stop a conspiracy but to bring his to fruition! That was not a witch he tried to burn this night, but your Lost Princess!"

A gasp went through the crowd as they tried to decipher the meaning behind Phoebus' words, murmuring amongst themselves.

"It is true!" Phoebus continued, "That young maiden was none other than the King and Queen's lost daughter. Phoebus sought to end their line tonight, so that he may set up his own tyrannical regime. One backed by guards who have sworn themselves to protect not your lives but their power!"

"Why should we believe you!" a man in the crowd demanded, "For all we know, the king and queen are the ones becoming tyrants! And we're supposed to just believe that this girl is the Lost Princess!?"

"Yeah!" a woman agreed, "The Lost Princess is blonde, how could that girl be her!?"

"The captain must be telling the truth!" a new voice exclaimed from the crowd. Finding the source of the voice, Phoebus realized it was the shop keeper he had saved a few days ago.

"Many of the guard are interested only in lining their pockets with our gold!" the shopkeeper explained, "They'd jump at the chance to completely take this kingdom!"

"I think that girl really is the Lost Princess!" another voice called out, which Phoebus identified as one of the little girls who had braided Rapunzel's hair on her birthday.

"I saw her on the Princess's birthday, she was wearing the same dress as she was today!" the girl, no older than ten, "She had really long blonde hair that day too! I thought she looked just like the Lost Princess all grown up!"

"Your fellow citizens are not the only ones who have seen the signs," Phoebus told the crowd, "Not only have the king and queen already proclaimed this girl their daughter, but research performed by the Archpriest himself proves it! That girl is the Lost Princess. And when did you all become so quick to abandon your king and queen? At the simple words of a power-hungry madman?"

"I know that feeling stirring in your heart. That is fear," Phoebus continued as the fighting died down around him, "You cannot let it overcome you or it will warp your mind and your senses. Already you have shown yourselves ready to throw your lot in with a murderous charlatan over the king and queen who love you as their own family. But fret not, my fellow Coronians! You can overcome your fear! Deep within each of you is a reservoir of courage that no doubt dwarfs even my own! Tap into that and we can stand together, proud as a people! Together, we can take down this murder, this thief, this despot who would dare call himself your king! Together we can save the king and queen, we can save the Lost Princess! Tonight, each and every one of you can be a hero, you need only choose to be!"

"Guards!" he exclaimed, turning towards the gathered group of armed men who watched him with almost as much rapt attention as the gathered citizens, "I know that not all of you are corrupt and vile. You are not bullies. You are not crooks, not thieves, not murderers. You are men! Your family members stand with the rest of the citizens of this fair city. Would you have them oppressed as Frollo wants? No! You are caring men, men with the love of humanity in your hearts! You did not become guards to squeeze your fellow man for his last gold coin and rob him of his dignity! You chose to put your life at risk to defend those who could not defend themselves, and never has there been a nobler goal then that! Now, I beseech you, find that honor and courage again and stand with us! Do your duty! Defend your kingdom!"

As his words, the guards began to murmur amongst themselves uneasily, many glancing around to see what the others would do. After a few tense moments, a guard stepped out of the crowd, ignoring the glare some of his comrades gave him as he cautiously stepped towards Phoebus.

"Is what you say true, sir?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Every word," Phoebus replied earnestly.

"Then I am with you, sir!" the guard shouted before striding across the courtyard, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Me too!" a second cried, quickly following.

"Me as well!" said a third. Soon enough, dozens of men were striding across the courtyard. Once they all had crossed though, a sizable chunk of the guard remained facing them.

"It seems your forgetting one thing!" Drake shouted across the courtyard as he held onto the king, "We still have an ace up our sleeve!"

"Or a king and queen, as the case may be," Fletcher added, pulling Susanne over to him and holding his sword up to her throat.

"I told you before!" Henri exclaimed, before throwing his head back, hitting Drake right on the nose, causing him to lose his grip on the king's arms, allowing Henri to turn and punch Fletch in the face, sending the other man reeling, "DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE!"

As the crowd cheered, Phoebus quickly turned to address them.

"Now's our chance!" he exclaimed, "Are you with me!?"

The crowd roared in affirmation.

"TO THE KING AND QUEEN!" Phoebus bellowed pointing his sword towards the royal couple as Maximus reared up, neighing loudly. As Maximus' hooves hit the cobble stone, he began to charge, his friends flanking him and the crowd of citizens and gathered soldiers following swiftly behind him.

_Meanwhile,_

High above the chaos of the battle, Gothel sat in Quasi's makeshift bedroom, cradling Rapunzel's body, tears streaming down her face.

"Please come back," she whispered into her daughter's hair, "Please, I'd give anything."

"_Give back what you have taken,_" a voice she did not recognize whispered into her ear.

"What?" she asked, startled, lifting her head and looking around for the source of the voice, "Who said that?"

"_Give back what you have taken,_" the voice said again, ignoring her question. This time, she could hear it was coming from outside Quasi's room. Scooping Rapunzel's body into her arms, Gothel walked out of the room, leading her to a balcony that looked over the courtyard. Looking to the horizon, she saw the sun peaking over the rooftops of the city.

"_Give back what you have taken,_" the voice repeated as the first rays of sunlight struck Gothel, causing her to squint.

"How?" Gothel asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"_Say the words,_" the voice stated from the east, "_Give back what you have taken._"

Looking down, Gothel noticed something unusual about her skin. It had a shine to it that seemed familiar to her. It took her a moment to realize that she was glowing. I look of realization passed over her features as she turned to look back at the sun.

"I understand," she said as she laid Rapunzel's body down on the floor before standing back up.

"_Flower, gleam and glow,_" she sang as the battle raged below her, her skin glowing brighter as she did.

"_Let your power shine,_" she continued as Quasi fought with the guards within the bell tower, smashing a board over a guards head, shattering it as he sent the man tumbling to the ground, blood oozing from the back of his head.

"_Make the clock reverse,_" Gothel continued as Eugene and Esmeralda stood back to back, fighting off the guards. Eugene ducked a slash from one of the guards, turning as Esmeralda rolled over his back, kicking the guard in the chest as Eugene stood up and uppercut another guard, knocking him on his back.

"_Bring back what once was mine,_" she continued as Clopin drew a pair of daggers, twirling them as he parried an attack from a guard. Meanwhile, Shorty drunkenly stumbled under a slash from a guard. Spinning around, he kicked the guard in the stomach, doubling him over. Standing unsteadily in front of him, Shorty grabbed the man's face and breathed right in his face. The man went cross eyed before collapsing to the ground, unconscious as Shorty smiled at him.

"_Heal what has been hurt,_" Gothel sung as Hook grabbed the neck of one of the guards with his hook before pulling him down and slamming his knee into the guard's face, releasing him and allowing the guard fall to the ground.

"_Change the Fates' deign,_" Gothel's words carried over the courtyard as a guard knocked a young peasant woman down, causing her to drop the knife she had been wielding. The guard grinned savagely as he approached the woman, who tried to scurry away. Before the guard could get any closer, a spear shot out from the side and knocked the weapon out of his hands. As the guard turned to face him, Big Nose spun his weapon around and smacked the guard in the stomach with the shaft before spinning it around and smacking the man in the face with it again as the man doubled over, knocking him onto his back. Turning to the woman, Big Nose offered her his hand. She looked up at him in wonder before accepting it with an eager smile, causing a blush to spread across Big Nose's features.

"_Save what has been lost,_" Gothel sung as Vladimir stood in the center of a group of guards. Holding his hammer in one hand, he began swinging it around in a large circle, hitting each and every guard surrounding him, striking them on the side of their heads, knocking each of them to the ground.

"_Bring back what once was mine,_" Gothel sung louder as her skin became more radiant. Meanwhile Phoebus, on foot again, dueled with two guards, their swords clashing. He lashed out with his foot, tripping one of them before punching the other man in the stomach. Grabbing the guards arm, he flipped the man over, causing him to fall onto the other man, knocking both guards to the ground.

"_WHAT ONCE!_" Gothel called throwing her hands out to the side, causing glowing sparkles to fly from her fingers.

"_WAS!_" Gothel sung as she threw her hands over her head, showering Rapunzel and herself with golden sparkles.

"_MINE!_" Gothel finished as she fell to her knees and slammed her hands against Rapunzel's chest. As she did, the light suddenly left her body, flowing down into Rapunzel's, the golden energy creating a sunburst pattern around Rapunzel's body. Rapunzel's chest heaved upwards as she gasped, her eyes flying open as air flew into her lungs.

An ecstatic smile crossed Gothel's face as she sat back on her legs, tired from all the energy leaving her as Rapunzel drew in a few more choking breaths, struggling to sit up.

"M-Mother?" Rapunzel asked as she pushed herself up, looking at Gothel in confusion.

"I'm so happy to see you alright, flower," Gothel said, smiling broadly but appearing short of breath.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked, holding her head as she blinked rapidly.

"You were gone," Gothel explained, "But I brought you back."

"How?" Rapunzel questioned as she shifted to her knees.

"That's not important," Gothel said, dismissively.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asked, standing up and looking around.

"The cathedral," Gothel explained, "Quasimodo rescued us."

"Quasi!" Rapunzel exclaimed, suddenly aware of everything that was happening, "Where is he!?"

"In the bell tower, fighting Frollo and the guard," Gothel explained.

"I have to help him!" Rapunzel shouted, turning away.

"Wait!" Gothel yelled, reaching out and grabbing Rapunzel's hand, stopping her, "It's too dangerous!"

"I have to," she said, yanking her hand from Gothel's grasp, "I love him."

Gothel paused, stunned by Rapunzel's intensity. Eventually, she brought her hand back and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Be careful, Rapunzel," she said gently.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, dear," Gothel replied, waving Rapunzel away. Rapunzel nodded before turning and running off. As she did, Gothel reached up and grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling it in front of her face. Looking at it, she could see it slowly turning grey before her eyes.

"Just fine," she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel raced along the cathedral balcony, trying not to get lost in the unfamiliar area. Eventually, she came to the spot where Quasi had been chained up, the whip used to torture him at her feet.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came as a door nearby burst apart while a guard came rolling into view, slamming against the stone bannister. He groan of pain was quickly followed by a savage roar as Quasi leapt threw the doorway onto the man. Reaching down, Quasi grabbed the guard's sword, before reaching up to stab the guard with it.

"Quasi, stop!" she shouted.

Quasi was so shocked by the sound of her voice that he dropped the sword as he whipped his head around to look at her.

"R-Rapunzel…" he whispered as he stepped off of the guard towards her, "You…You were…"

"I know," she said, walking up and placing her hands on Quasi's shoulders, smiling at him "Somehow Mother brought me back."

"I…I thought I had lost you…" he whispered, tears in his eyes, before she pulled him into a hug.

"You did," she whispered, "But now I'm back."

As they hugged, Rapunzel heard the scrapping of metal on stone. Glancing up, she saw the guard Quasi had been fighting with approaching them with sword in hand, raised to strike.

"Quasi, look out!" she shouted as she pushed him away before hopping back as the guard slashed at them. Looking down, she saw the whip lying at her feet. Reaching up, she touched her hair, a thoughtful look on her face, before she quickly reached down and picked it up. Turning towards the guard, she lashed with the whip experimentally before striking out with it, snagging the guard's wrist. As the man hissed in pain and dropped his sword, Rapunzel pulled him towards her, causing him to stumble. As he stumbled towards her, Rapunzel released the grip on the man's wrist as she twirled around him, before lashing out and snagging his ankle, tripping him, causing the man to slam face first onto the stone floor.

"Wow," Quasi whispered.

"I totally didn't know I could do that," Rapunzel replied with a smile, "I guess all that practice with my hair wasn't a waste."

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the two readied themselves.

"We're not out of the woods yet it," Quasi commented as the two of them prepared to meet the approaching guards.

_Meanwhile,_

As the battle raged in the courtyard below, Phoebus and his allies managed to slowly push the guards back. As he scanned the battlefield from Maximus' back, Phoebus looked for any sign of the king and queen. Glancing through the crowd of people, he saw the queen stumble and fall to the cobblestone, pursued by Drake Stabbington. His eyes narrowing, Phoebus clicked Maximus' sides, causing him to charge through the charge towards Drake. Sliding from Maximus' back, he stumbled as he landed on the ground, before tackling into Drake Stabbington, knocking them both to the ground as the queen looked on in shock.

Sitting up, Phoebus quickly punched Drake in the face, before pulling his arm back to do it again. Before he could though, Fletch ran up and kicked Phoebus in the side, knocking him off. Phoebus rolled to his feet, keeping his grip on his sword as Fletch helped Drake stand up. Phoebus' eyes narrowed as Fletcher and Drake drew their swords, sneering as they approached him.

Drake rushed Phoebus first, swinging his sword down at the guard captain, who parried the blow with his own blade. Shifting his weight, Phoebus pushed Drake to the side, before spinning around and blocking Fletch's following swing. Grabbing Fletch's arm, Phoebus pulled the other man towards him and drove his knee into Fletch's stomach. Pushing Fletch away, Phoebus spun around and blocked Drake's attack. Drake pushed Phoebus back, punching the captain in the gut, before grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing him, sending the guard captain stumbling away. As Phoebus stumbled, Fletch grabbed him by the shoulders and drove his knee into Phoebus' face, knocking the guard captain onto his back.

Fletch grinned as he lifted his sword up before bringing it down on Phoebus. Before the blade struck Phoebus though, another intercepted it. Looking up, Fletch saw Eugene smiling at him before he punched Fletch in the face. As Fletch stumbled away, Eugene reached down and helped Phoebus to his feet.

"Looks like you could use some help," Eugene commented as Phoebus wiped his busted lip.

"You kidding?" Phoebus asked with a good natured chuckle, "I could take these guys with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh well, this should be easy then," Eugene quipped as he and Phoebus turned to face the Stabbington brothers.

"Drake is mine," Phoebus stated, spinning his sword in his hand.

"Fine by me," Eugene replied, before the two of the charged at the brothers. Eugene and Fletch met first, their swords clanging off of each other. Fletcher, being the bigger man, pushed Eugene back, before taking a large swing at him. Eugene ducked the blow before shouldering Fletcher, causing the bigger man to stumble back. Raising his sword, Eugene charged at him, but Fletcher parried the blow sending sparks flying as the blades met.

At the same time, Phoebus hopped out of the way as Drake stabbed at him before kicking the other man in the back, using Drake's forward momentum against him and causing him to stumble away. Pushing his advantage, Phoebus charged at him, dragging his sword along the cobblestone before swinging it upwards, knocking Drake's sword out of the way as the other man tried to turn around and block. As Drake's sword was knocked out of the way, Phoebus followed up by kicking Drake in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards again. Catching himself, Drake managed to block Phoebus' follow up attack, before turning the captain's sword to the side before backhanding Phoebus, causing him to stumble away. Roaring in anger, Drake charged Phoebus with his sword raised, the captain just managing to block the attack, the two men snarling at each other as their blades struggled against one another.

Meanwhile, Eugene desperately ducked underneath Fletch's swing, only to receive a kick to the stomach for his troubles. As he stumbled back, he managed to raise his sword to block Fletch's follow up attack, but was struck with an elbow to the face, followed by a kick that knocked him to the ground. Groaning in pain, Eugene reached for his sword, which had slipped from his hand, but Fletch kicked it away, sending it skidding across the cobblestone. Fletch followed with kick to Eugene's ribs, sending him rolling across the ground. Hissing in pain, Eugene tried to push himself to his feet. As he lifted his eyes, he saw something laying on the ground a few feet away. A frying pan. One which one of the citizens must have been using as an improvised weapon.

"Hello, beautiful," he whisper, crawling over to it as Fletch walked over to him, sword raised. Leaping the last foot, he snagged the pan, before rolling over and blocking Fletch's stab. Kicking Fletch in the chest, Eugene pushed him back far enough to pick himself up.

"Really?" Fletch asked with a laugh, "A frying pan?"

"You won't be laughing in a moment," Eugene replied, "I guarantee that."

Growling, Fletch charged at him sword raised. As brought the sword down, Eugene swung the pan, knocking the blade to the side. He quickly followed by swinging it back around, hitting Fletch across the face, sending him stumbling away. Grunting in pain, Fletch caught himself, holding his head. Turning, he found Eugene running at him, holding his sword up to block high. Grinning as Fletch fell for his feint, Eugene spun around and jabbed the pan into Fletch's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Eugene followed up by swinging his pan upwards, hitting him on the face, flipping Fletch onto his back.

Fletch quickly rolled to his feet, picking himself up and blocking as Eugene swung down at him, the two struggling against each other. At the same time, Phoebus and Drake continued to push against each other. Simultaneously, the two brothers spun their swords around, trying to disarm their opponents. They succeed in disarming their opponents, but also lost their weapons as well, sending the three swords and the frying pan scattering across the cobblestone road. The four men looked at their lost weapons in surprise before snapping their heads back to look at each other.

Before the brothers could react, Eugene and Phoebus lashed out with simultaneous right hooks. The two men stumbled backwards, bumping into each other as Eugene and Phoebus rushed them. The two men ducked the defensive punches the brothers threw at them, before countering with a one-two punch combo of their own. As the brothers reeled, both Eugene and Phoebus punched their opponent in the stomach. As the brothers desperately tried to catch their breaths, Eugene and Phoebus followed with simultaneous uppercuts, knocking the brothers to the ground, out cold.

"I like your style," Eugene said, pointing his finger at Phoebus.

"I like your moves," Phoebus replied, pointing his finger back at Eugene.

_Meanwhile,_

Up on the balcony of the cathedral, Rapunzel and Quasi continued to battle the guards. Two men were left, charging the couple with swords drawn. As one swung at Quasi, he ducked under the attack, allowing Rapunzel to lash out at him with her whip, knocking the sword out of his hand. As the guard hissed in pain, Quasi wrapped his arm around the guard's stomach, before lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the ground.

As Quasi slammed the man down, Rapunzel spun around and lashed out with the whip, striking the guard across the face with it, creating a large gash on his face. As the man stumbled away, Rapunzel lashed out again, wrapping it around his arm before she yanked him back towards her. As he did, Quasi spun around Rapunzel, before stepping towards the guard and holding up his arm, clothes-lining him, causing the guard to flip around and land face first on the ground, groaning in pain.

Rapunzel smiled triumphantly as she pulled the whip back to her. Unbeknownst to her, however, the first guard was picking himself up, grabbing his sword and raising it to attack.

"Rapunzel!" Quasi cried, pushing her out of the way as the guard swung his sword down. The blade missed Rapunzel, but sliced Quasi's arm, causing him to cry out in pain as blood slowly oozed from his wound.

"Quasi!" Rapunzel shouted as Quasi tackled into the guard, knocking him into the bannister. While the guard struggled, he accidentally pushed himself over the bannister. As the guard struggled against gravity, he accidentally pulled Quasi over the bannister with him. The guard screamed while he plummeted to the ground, Quasi managing to reach out and grab a gargoyle, holding on by his fingertips unable to lift his other arm due to the wound to it.

"Quasi no!" Rapunzel shouted as she lashed out with the whip, grabbing Quasi's wrist as he lost his grip on the gargoyle. Quasi's weight almost pulled Rapunzel over the edge, just barely stopping her fall by bracing her foot against the bannister, hissing in pain as she scrapped her foot on the rough stone. She grunted in exertion as she held the whip with both hands, desperately trying to hold on. People below gasped in surprise and shock as they looked up at the dangling hunchback, alerted by the falling guard.

"It's okay, Quasi!" Rapunzel called down to him, "I've got you!"

"Not for long," an all too familiar voice growled at her from behind. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw Frollo walking towards her, a sword in his hand.

"The two of you have proved very difficult to properly kill," Frollo growled as stood next to Rapunzel, who looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she kept her grip on the whip, "But it looks I have been given the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, as it were."

"Do you see!?" he bellowed down to the people watching below, "Do you see how our Lord shows his support to my cause!? He serves my foes to me on a silver platter. Despite all of your struggles, despite all of your effort, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Stepping up to the bannister, he grinned down at the people, who had stopped in their fighting to watch the spectacle before them. Henri watched on among them, wrapping his arms around Susanne, who clung to him.

"Now, I will dispatch these miscreants, and after that, all those who have opposed me will suffer!" Frollo shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls as the sun continued to rise above the rooftops, "None can stop me from achieving my destiny! I will rid this country of all those fools who would corrupt and weaken it. I will be your king!"

"Boo!" a voice exclaimed from behind them. Turning around, both Rapunzel and Frollo were shocked to see Gothel. She aged, appearing now to be an ancient woman. Her skin was wrinkled and her hair was pure white. She walked with a stooped posture and appeared to be over a foot shorter now. Her dress hung loosely off her smaller frame.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked in confusion.

"What…What is the meaning of this!?" Frollo demanded.

"Boo!" she repeated, stepping forward on uneasy legs, "Your destiny, you say? You know nothing of destiny! You know nothing of what it is to lead people! I am better suited to be king then you! You are nothing but a tyrant, a power hungry monster trying to disguise himself as some kind of savior."

Frollo was too shocked to speak, allowing Gothel to walk up to the bannister and look down at the gathered crowd.

"So if that is what you want, then bow down to him!" she called, gesturing to Frollo, "Bow down before this despot!"

"Boo!" Gothel shouted again, glaring at Frollo, who flinched away from her, "Tyrant! Murderer! Boo! Boo! BOO!"

Frollo looked on in horror as Gothel walked right up to him, grabbing him by the front of his robe.

"Now come here, Minister," she said with false sweetness as she pulled him close, "Give us a kiss."

Leaping forward, Gothel flung herself at Frollo, pushing the both of them over the bannister.

"MOTHER!" Rapunzel cried as the two figures disappeared over the bannister. Seeing the figures falling, Quasi grunted as he reached out and grabbed Gothel with his injured arm. He let out a cry of agony as he held onto the old woman, who grabbed onto his arm with both of hers. Fresh blood oozed from the wound on his arm as well as those on his back. Frollo meanwhile managed to grab hold of another gargoyle, wrapping his arms around it in fear. Rapunzel let out a cry of fear as she felt herself being pulled over by the combined weight of Gothel and Quasi. Before she did though, she felt powerful arms wrap around her stomach, stopping her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Laverne behind her, her arms wrapped around Rapunzel. Feeling a grip on her arms, she saw that Victor and Hugo stood flanking her, grapping her arm.

"Don't let go, Rapunzel!" Laverne cried.

"Yeah, we've got you, kid!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Many hands make light work!" Victor added.

Rapunzel smiled at the gargoyles, before a look of determination crossed her face and she braced herself against the bannister with her other foot.

Meanwhile, down below, Frollo desperately hung onto the gargoyle, his grip constantly slipping as the sunlight from the rising sun approached him from above.

"_Claude Frollo,_" he heard a voice whisper to him, louder and angrier than before.

"Who are you!?" Frollo demanded.

"_Look at the innocent blood you have spilt,_" the voice said from behind him as it grew louder.

"Oh no," Frollo whispered as realization came over him, "Please, I didn't know it was you!"

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions!_" the voice cried as the sunlight came closer.

"I'm sorry!" Frollo exclaimed, desperately holding onto the gargoyle.

"_You can claim that you haven't a qualm!_" the voice boomed, growing even louder.

"Please, I beg of you!" Frollo cried.

"_BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE FROM THE VERY EYES OF THE SUN!_" the voice boomed as the sunlight struck the gargoyle Frollo was hanging from. As it did, the stone seemed to heat up as if it were on fire, searing the flesh of Frollo's hands. Frollo cried out in agony as he tried to hold on but eventually the pain became unbearable, forcing him to let go. Letting out a cry of mortal terror, Frollo fell through the air, his burnt hands desperately trying to find something to grab onto as he fell. Eventually, he came crashing onto the still burning pyre below, sending the flames reaching towards the sky as they belched out a black cloud of smoke.

"Well," Flynn said, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "We know he's dead."

From above, Rapunzel managed to peer over the bannister at Quasi and her mother.

"Quasi, are you okay?" she called down to them.

"I don't think I can hold onto her much longer!" he cried back, a worried look on his face.

"It's okay, Quasimodo," Gothel said, causing Quasi to look down at her. His eyes widened in shock as he realized she was even more ancient now than she was moments ago.

"It's okay," she repeated, a smile on her face, "I'm not afraid anymore."

Quasi nodded in understanding.

"You'll have to take care of Rapunzel now," she stated, "Promise you will."

"I promise," Quasi said, straining to hold onto her.

"Mother, what's happening!?" Rapunzel called down to them.

"I have to go now, flower," Gothel told her.

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Gothel apologized, "But I will always be with you. I love you!"

"I love you more!" Rapunzel replied, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you most," Gothel finished, her voice barely above a whisper as she released her grip on Quasi's hands. People below let out cries of shock and surprise as Gothel fell through the air. As she fell, a golden glow surrounded Gothel, golden sparkles falling off of her. Moments before she hit the ground, her entire body burst into a cloud of golden sparkles which was quickly caught by the wind and carried above the crowd, which looked on in amazement.

Quasi took a moment to watch the sparkles with wonder, before looking up at Rapunzel, who was weeping openly.

"Do you have me?" Quasi asked. Rapunzel nodded in response. Reaching up, Quasi slowly pulled himself up with whip until he got to the stone gargoyles and climbed up along the wall. Vaulting over the bannister, he found Rapunzel sitting on the ground weeping, surrounded by Laverne, Victor and Hugo who were doing their best to comfort her. Seeing him, Rapunzel launched herself at him, pulling Quasi into a hug which he quickly returned.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, ignoring the pain in his arm and back, "It's all over, everything is going to be okay."

For a while they just sat there, holding each other as Rapunzel cried, while the gargoyles looked on silently.

"I can't believe she's gone," Rapunzel whispered between her sobs, "She really loved me you know. She said so when we were in the pyre."

"I believe her," Quasi said, pulling back so he could look Rapunzel in the eye, "I think she sacrificed herself to bring you back. Only a loving parent would do something like that."

Rapunzel let out another sob as fresh tears fell down her face.

"She made me promise to take care of you," Quasi stated, smiling at Rapunzel, "And I always keep my promises."

Rapunzel smiled sadly at him before pulling him into another hug.

"I think it's time for you to meet your parents," Quasi said as he pulled away, wiping away her tears, "I think both you and they have waited long enough."

Rapunzel nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. Slowly, the two of them made their way through the cathedral, enjoying the silence as they held hands. Eventually, they made it to the ruined remains of the front door. At the doorway, Rapunzel paused, a frightened look on her face. She looked down at Quasi, who squeezed her hand reassuringly and motioned for her to go outside. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel let go of his hand and stepped out into the morning light.

As she stepped outside, she blinked against the light as she was greeted by a roar of applause. As her eyes adjusted, she saw her friends, along with the gathered citizens of the city standing before her. Looking around, she saw the guards that had chosen to follow Frollo restrained, unconscious, or dead. Stepping forward, she smiled as she saw Eugene and Esmeralda standing at the foot of the stairs, looking overjoyed to see her alright. She moved to run to them, but stopped when she saw something else.

Slowly, hesitantly walking towards her were the king and queen, Henri and Susanne. Her parents. They stopped a few feet away from her looking at her in wonder. She could tell they were hesitating, almost unwilling to believe she could be real. Feeling tears well up in her eyes again, she nodded her head to let them know, yes, it was her, before she ran towards them. Susanne didn't hesitate to run to her, wrapping her up in a hug, the two women crying as they fell to their knees. Henri walked up behind her, tears in his eyes as he kneeled down and enveloped the two of them in a hug. They stayed that was for a while, saying nothing as they hugged, while everyone else looked on with smiles on their faces. Eventually, the three of them pulled apart, Susanne cupping Rapunzel's face with both hands, smiling at her.

"Hi," Rapunzel said, reaching up and touching Susanne's hand.

"Hi," Susanne replied with a chuckle, before a thought came to her, "I don't even know what to call you."

"Rapunzel," she replied, chuckling.

"That's a very pretty name," Susanne stated.

"Thank you, my mo…" Rapunzel trailed off, realizing what she was saying and trying to stop, but she could tell Susanne understood as a sad and slightly hurt expression crossed her face.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Susanne asked with downcast eyes.

"Yes," Rapunzel said after a moment, "I did love her and she loved me. I know she did a lot wrong, but one thing I know for sure is she loved me."

"Then, if nothing else, I know she raised you right," Susanne stated, smiling at Rapunzel, "I just hope one day you can see me like that."

"I already do," Rapunzel said, smiling back at Susanne, "After all, you're my mother."

Susanne beamed at Rapunzel, fresh tears running down her face as she pulled her into another hug. After a few more moments, they pulled apart and Rapunzel turned her attention to Henri.

"Hello, Father," she grinned at him.

"Hello, little one," he said, cupping her chin and stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I can't tell you happy your mother and I are to see you."

"I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for my friends," she said, standing up and pulling from her parents, and looking for her friends before running into the gathered crowd.

"Clopin!" she said, running up to the man, enveloping him in a hug and kissing him on the cheek, "He might seem like a clown but he's one of the bravest men I've ever met."

"And Hook!" she cried, running over to him and hugging and kissing him too, "Why, he's the best pianist you'll ever hear, though he may not look it."

"Big Nose, and Vladimir and even Shorty!" she called running up and embracing each of them in turn, "Each and every one of them worth ten men! No, more!"

"Phoebus!" she called running up and embracing the blonde man, who laughed as she kissed him on the cheek, "You made a good decision making him your captain, Father. Never has there been a braver or more loyal man."

"Nor has there been a more noble steed than Maximus," she continued, hugging the horse around his neck, causing him to whinny happily.

"Eugene!" she said happily, running up to him, embracing him and kissing him on the cheek, "You might know him as Flynn Rider but I think Eugene Fitzherbert is a much more fitting name for a hero."

"Hey, easy there, Blondie," he said, before looking at her hair and laughing, "Well I guess I can't really call you that anymore. Still, I'm spoken for."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked in confusion. Eugene merely glanced at Esmeralda in reply, who smiled back at him. Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what he meant.

"Really!?" she exclaimed, turning to Esmeralda, who nodded, causing Rapunzel to envelop her in a hug, "That's wonderful!"

"This is Esmeralda," she said, addressing her parents, "The sweetest and bravest girl you'll ever meet."

"I'm sorry but that title belongs to you, sweetie," Esmeralda replied, smiling at Rapunzel, who pulled her into another hug. As they hugged, Djali walked up to their side, bleating happily.

"Djali!" she exclaimed happily, kneeling down as pulling the goat into a hug, "A heroic goat if there ever was one."

As she hugged the goat, Pascal crawled off his head and leapt onto Rapunzel's shoulder. He ran up to her cheek and rubbed his head against it, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Pascal!" she cried, standing up and taking him into her hands before she kissed him on the head. She then turned and ran up to the king and queen, presenting the chameleon to them.

"This is Pascal," she exclaimed as the chameleon smiled at the bemused royals, "My oldest friend in the world."

She quickly placed Pascal on her shoulder before she turned back to her parents.

"Oh but none of it would have been possible without…" she paused as she looked around in confusion, "without…where's Quasi?"

At her question, everyone glanced around for the hunchback, but nobody could find him. Eventually, Rapunzel's eyes settled on the doorway to the cathedral. Walking over to it, she peered inside, finding Quasi hiding in the shadows.

"Quasi, what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I…I can't go out there…not after…" Quasi mumbled, casting frightened glances towards the doorway.

"Quasi, you're a hero," Rapunzel explained to him, "Everyone is going to see that. I saw that the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You mean right before you knocked me unconscious?" Quasi asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," she said, grinning at him before leaning down and kissing him. The kiss lingered for a few moments, before Rapunzel grabbed his hand and began to lead him outside.

Quasi held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, blinking as he stepped outside. As his vision cleared, he saw the assembled people looking at him with a mixture of confusion and happiness. His eyes then fell on his friends, who beamed at him with looks of joy and pride. Finally, he looked at the king and queen, who stared at him for a few moments. Fighting the urge to run and hide, Quasi watched as Susanne stepped from Henri's side and slowly made her way up to Quasi.

As Rapunzel stepped to the side, Susanne kneeled before Quasi, looking intensely into his eyes. Slowly, she raised her hand and touched his cheek, causing Quasi to flinch. She ignored it as a smile spread across her face, causing Quasi to visibly relax as Susanne wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. The crowd cheered as Quasimodo and the queen embraced.

"So you are the Quasimodo who has stolen my daughter's heart," Susanne commented as she pulled back.

"She stole mine first," Quasi replied, glancing at Rapunzel, who blushed.

"I can see that," Susanne commented, pushing herself to her feet and smiling at her daughter as the king walked up to them. Seeing him approach, Quasi began to bow, but Henri held up a hand stopping him.

"My friend," he said, addressing Quasi with a smile, "There is no need for that. You are this kingdom's hero. You are my hero. You have brought the most precious treasure in my life back to me. In this kingdom, with the Sun as my witness, you bow to no one."

To prove his point, the king kneeled before Quasi, lowering his head as he did so. Looking around in astonishment, Quasi saw the Susanne give him a curtsy as well. Scanning the courtyard, he saw Eugene give him a dramatic bow, while Esmeralda curtsied next to him. Phoebus and Maximus both gave him a salute, while Clopin doffed his hat and bowed. Hook, Big Nose, Vladimir and Shorty followed suit, as did the entire crowd in the courtyard. Eventually, he turned to look at Rapunzel, who beamed at him and curtsied as well, Pascal bowing on her shoulder.

Clopin smiled as he stood back up, placing his hat back on his head as he turned to address the crowd.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" he shouted, throwing his hands into the air, "Hip hip!"

"Hurray!" the crowd cheered as Rapunzel ran over to Quasi pulling him into a hug as she kissed him.

"Hip hip!" Clopin called again.

"Hurray!" the crowd roared again, as Eugene slid his arm around Esmeralda's waist. Turning to look at him, she smiled before grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss.

"HIP HIP!" Clopin bellowed, his jovial voice ringing off the walls of the courtyard.

"HURRAY!" the crowd cheered as they rushed up to the cathedral. Vladimir smiled as he reached down and hefted both Quasi and Rapunzel onto his shoulders, carrying them through the crowd as they threw their arms up and cheered.

Phoebus and Eugene stood next to each other cheering with the rest of the crowd. As they did, Henri walked up behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders to catch their attention.

"You know," he began, "I suddenly find myself without a Minister of Justice. Perhaps you would be interested in following in your father's footsteps, Phoebus?"

"I'd be honored, sir!" Phoebus exclaimed happily.

"Excellent," Henri replied, before turning his attention to Flynn, "Which means I find myself in need of a new captain of the guard."

"Me?" Eugene asked, dumbfounded, "You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious," Henri replied with a smile, "You've proven yourself quite the hero today, and I think I'm going to need all the loyal heroes I can get."

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for the whole law and order thing, your majesty," Eugene admitted scratching the back of his head. As he did, Esmeralda danced up, leaning on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

"Did I ever tell you I find the captain's uniform to be incredibly dashing?" she asked with a smile.

A shocked look crossed Eugene's face, quickly replaced by a smile as he turned and shook the king's hand.

"I'm your man, sir!" he shouted.

"Excellent!" Henri exclaimed, patting both men on the shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much overdo fathering to catch up on."

With that, he walked away, leaving Eugene, Esmeralda and Phoebus behind. The two men glanced at each other before smiling.

"Minister Phoebus," Eugene said, swatting Phoebus on the arm, "Has a nice ring to it."

"Not as nice as Captain Eugene Fitzherbert," Phoebus replied, swatting him back with a laugh. As they laughed, their eyes turned to the bound and unconscious Stabbington brothers.

"What should we do with them?" Eugene asked.

A thoughtful expression crossed Phoebus' face as he pondered the question. Slowly, he turned around and lifted his eyes to the cathedral. As he did, a smile spread across his lips.

"You know, speaking of open positions," Phoebus began, grinning, "I know of another position that just opened up. One these two would be perfectly suited for."

Eugene and Esmeralda raised their eyebrows at him, before turning around as well and following Phoebus' gaze, smiling as realization struck them.

"I like the way you think, Minister," Esmeralda chuckled.

Smiling the three of them turned to look at Quasi and Rapunzel, still sitting on Vladimir's shoulders. Reaching out, they grabbed each other's hands before pulling together and kissing over the giant man's horned helmet. As the crowd cheered, they broke apart, laughing happily before throwing their clasped hands into the air triumphantly.

_Years later,_

"And that, dear children, is where our story ends," Clopin chuckled as he looked down at the gathered children, sitting on the edge of the cart's window.

"Was that all true?" a young girl asked.

"Every word, child," Clopin replied with a grin.

"Even the part about Frollo being smote by Lord Soliel?" a young boy questioned.

"Especially that," Cloping answered, pointing at the boy in question.

"I don't believe a word of it," a young, brash voice exclaimed. Glancing over, Clopin smiled as he saw the owner of the voice. It was a young boy, no older than ten. He had wavy, jet black hair, green eyes and a tan complexion. He wore a yellow colored tunic over a pair of red leggings and brown shoes covering his young athletic build. He crossed his arms in front of him as he glared at Clopin.

"And why is that, young Zephyr?" Clopin asked.

"You expect me to believe that the Queen had magic glowing hair that could heal people? That she spent eighteen years locked up in a tower, until the Prince Reagent just happened along while he was stealing her crown? That Lord Soliel himself smote the infamous Minister Frollo? That my father once bested a man with a frying pan?" the young boy, Zephyr, listed, "Sounds like a bunch of baloney to me."

"It's true!" a new voice called out. Turning his attention to it, Clopin's smile grew. The voice belonged to a girl around Zephyr's age. She had long, auburn colored hair that was done in braid that ran down the length of her back. He emerald green eyes glittered angrily as she glared at Zephyr, her fair cheeks red with annoyance. She wore a lilac colored dress over her slim frame with no shoes on her delectate feet. A silver crown decorated with dozens of the finest gems sat on her head, glittering in the setting sunlight.

"All of it's true, Zephyr!" she proclaimed, "Mother and Father told me so."

"You'd believe anything they said, Emilee," Zephyr replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's because they don't tell fibs all the time like your father," the girl, Emilee, shot back, sticking her tongue out as well.

"Now, now children," Clopin admonished, "Let's not fight."

"Can we have another story, Clopin?" a young girl asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Perhaps," Clopin replied, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked up at the sky and tapped his chin, "Have I told you all the story of the Highland Princess and the Dragon Rider?"

Before any of the children could answer, a cry from across the courtyard caught their attention.

"Zephyr!" the voice cried, belonging to an older Esmeralda, who waved to the children from across the courtyard, an equally older Eugene sitting mounted on a white horse with a black mane next to her, "Emilee! Time for supper!"

"Alas, it appears our time is at an end," Clopin said, earning a disappointed groan from the children, "Tomorrow is another day though, and with another day comes another story, if you all so wish it. Until then, you all should hurry off before your own mothers come calling. _Salut_, my friends."

With that, he closed the window of his cart as the children began to disperse, saying their good nights as they all headed for home. Emilee and Zephyr quickly made their way over to Esmeralda and Eugene.

"Hello, Auntie Esmeralda," Emilee greeted with a smile and a quick curtsy.

"Hey Mom," Zephyr greeted with a nod.

"Did you two enjoy your day with Clopin?" Esmeralda asked.

"He tells wonderful stories," Emilee commented.

"Even if he's making it up," Zephyr added.

"I told you already, it's all true!" Emilee snapped at the boy, earning a chuckle from Eugene.

"Whatever you two are arguing about now will have to wait," Eugene said, "Zeph, you head home with Mom, I have to take the Princess back to the castle."

"Ok, good night, Em," Zephyr said as he and Esmeralda began to walk away.

"Good night, Zephyr," Emilee replied, smiling as Eugene helped her up onto his horse.

"Come on, Achilles," Eugene said, clicking the horse's sides, sending it into a trot, "Back to the castle."

As the horse trotted across the courtyard, a thought came to Emilee.

"Uncle Eugene, is it true you defeated one of the Stabbington brothers with a frying pan?" she asked.

"Well," Eugene began with a laugh, "Let me tell you about that…"

Clopin laughed to himself as he hitched his cart up to a donkey, before hopping onto the driver's seat and clicking the reins, driving the cart towards another part of the city. As he did, the bells from the tower above began to ring.

"_Sooo here is a riddle, to guess if you can,_" Clopin sung as he led the cart across the courtyard, "_sing the bells of Eglise Soliel._"

"_What makes a monster and what makes a man?_" Clopin sung as the bells continued to toll. Up in the bell tower, the Stabbington brother toiled away at the bells, their feet bound in chains, their bodies clothed in rags.

"Put your back into it!" Hugo shouted down from a rafter as he, Laverne and Victor laughed.

"Did you hear something?" Fletcher asked, pausing in his work

"Just shut up and ring," Drake snapped as he continued to pull the long bell ropes.

"_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells,_" Clopin continued as his voice floated across the city. On a balcony attached to one of the highest towers in the royal castle, Rapunzel and Quasi danced arm in arm to music only they could hear. As Quasi spun Rapunzel, her long, chocolate brown hair whipped around, held together by the long braid that came down almost to her feet.

"_Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you, the rich and the ritual knells!_" Clopin's words echoed across the city, as Emilee rushed to her parents on the balcony, throwing herself into her father's strong arms. Quasi beamed as he caught her, lifting her up into the air as she squealed in delight. Spinning her around, he brought her up to Rapunzel, who smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek, before leaning down and kissing her husband on the lips, earning a disgusted look from their daughter.

"_OF THE BELLLLLLS OOOOOF EGLIIIIISE SOOOOLIEEEEEEEEEL!_" Clopin's song carried high up into the sky, where the setting sun hung, casting the sky in purple and orange. If one looked close enough however, a small drop of golden sunlight could be seen falling from the sky to the ground far, far below.

A/N: The End! Thanks to all of you who supported me throughout this whole story and made it my greatest one ever. I thank you all for being such loyal and patient fans! I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have some other ideas coming down the pipe, including the fact this won't be the last time we see Quasi and Rapunzel. But until then, thank you all for making this a blast to write, one last humble request for you all to please review and have a fantastic New Year!


End file.
